Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, The Rise of the TechnaFury
by DIZILLA
Summary: With Project Predacon soon to be completed, the Decepticons will be unstoppable. The Autobots need to fight fire with fire, or in this case, Predacons versus one of their own. A new breed of Predacon? An evolution in the Predacon race before the great cataclysm. Now the Autobots have done the unthinkable, they cloned one of them. Takes place after 'Thirst', rated 'T' for violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, what's up :) I've been in a Transformers Prime mood lately, but also a How To Train Your Dragon mood as well.**

 **So I decided to make a fanfic about it ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my all new story, Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, Rise of the TechnaFury.**

 **Also, updates will be coming to my other active story, Princess of the Stars.**

 **I do not own any elements of How To Train Your Dragon that I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. I just own the TechnaFury Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own my OC Talus.**

 **This chapter takes place after the episode 'Thirst', but before the episode 'Evolution'.**

 **If you want to see Talus' TechnaFury form, or her alternate humanoid form, go to my deviantart page guys, link is on my profile.**

 **Well onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Prologue_**

* * *

 **Iacon Hall of Records:** _5 Earth years ago_

 _Smokescreen was bored._

 _He was so very bored._

 _No action whatsoever, not even Scraplets were a problem._

 _Smokescreen soon started to look through another data-pad of what he felt was useless knowledge to know. After all, who would want to know how to dust off your own pedes correctly before you enter a building, as long as you try you should be good._

 _Smokescreen sighed in pure boredom as he shut the pad off and threw it in a pretty large pile of data-pads that he had found._

 _Alpha Trion looked at Smokescreen out of the corner of his optic and gave a knowing smile, ahh what it was like to be young. Alpha Trion looked at a drawer at his large desk, in his opinion, that drawer held one of his most priceless artifacts._

 _Alpha Trion looked at Smokescreen again and he raised a metallic browridge as he saw Smokescreen look at another data-pad, but this time he had an interest in it._

 _Smokescreen looked over this data-pad and he smiled, oh this was some good fragging info right now, it was about Predacons!_

 _Smokescreen wouldn't say anything about it to anyone, but he loved the topic of Predacons. Ancient beast-like Cybertronians that were so mighty, it took a Cataclysm extinguish them._

 _Smokescreen scrolled through the data-pad and he slowly frowned, it was scrap that he already knew. Smokescreen groaned in frustration as he gently smacked his faceplate with the data-pad before he shut it off and threw it into the ever growing pile._

 _Alpha Trion observed his young guard/pupil with a keen optic, maybe he could be trusted with the knowledge that Alpha Trion had held to himself for all of these stellar cycles._

 _The last one that he had shared this knowledge with was young Orion Pax, before he became Optimus Prime through the Matrix of Leadership choosing him._

 _Alpha Trion gently leaned back in his large chair, was young Smokescreen able to be trusted? If the Decepticons got their hands on this discovery he had made while he was a young mech, it might change the face of the war should it be used._

 _Alpha Trion looked at Smokescreen before he said "Smokescreen come here please, I wish to speak with you"_

 _Smokescreen jumped a bit, before he got up quickly and speed walked over to the front of Alpha Trion's desk before he stood at attention and asked "Yes sir?"_

 _Alpha Trion chuckled softly before he asked "What do you know of Predacons Smokescreen"_

 _Smokescreen, confused by the question, asked "What do you mean sir?"_

 _Alpha Trion rephrased his question "What is your collective knowledge of Predacons? After all, that was a Predacon data-pad you just threw into your...pile"_

 _Smokescreen winced softly, he had hoped that the older mech wouldn't have noticed that. Smokescreen then went to explain himself, but Alpha Trion raised a servo to silence the younger mech._

 _Alpha Trion then explained himself "Smokescreen, I just merely wish to know of your knowledge of Predacons, nothing more"_

 _Smokescreen relaxed a bit, with a large smile that a sparkling would wear when presented with an Energon Rust Stick treat, he explained, "Well sir, I know that t_ _he Predacons were a race of ancient Cybertronian beasts. The Predacons were the largest Cybertronians to be born from the Well of All Sparks, emerging from its depths on the final day of the genesis of Cybertron's original populace._

 _Enormous, savage, and beastic in form, these creatures were once among the mightiest beings on Cybertron, second only to the last surviving members of the Thirteen. However, tragedy struck their kind during a disaster known as the Great Cataclysm, in which dire circumstances rendered the entire race extinct._

 _That is all I know basically sir."_

 _Alpha Trion smiled softly before he commented softly "You love the Predacon race, don't you Smokescreen?"_

 _Smokescreen felt his faceplate heat up a bit before he coughed and with a smile answered "Yes sir, I loved the species all of my life, I don't know why. But the subject of Predacons always bring a smile to my faceplate, sir"_

 _Alpha Trion smiled softly at Smokescreen before he asked "And I also do believe that you like learning new knowledge of Predacons, is that not correct?"_

 _Smokescreen couldn't control the smile that opened itself on his face plate and he gave an eager nod before he said "Yes sir!"_

 _Alpha Trion continued softly before he slowly frowned and he said "Smokescreen, the war is tearing our homeworld asunder. I do not know how much longer our core can stand the pollutants that come from both sides._

 _But, the Decepticons have no respect for the past, and they will not keep discoveries from staying innocent. Should the Decepticons find an object such as this, they will destroy it, or corrupt the discovery itself"_

 _Smokescreen raised a metal brow ridge before he asked "Sir, what does this have to do with the Predacon subject?"_

 _Alpha Trion gave an exhausted smile before he explained "Smokescreen, the Decepticons will come soon, I wish to keep a discovery I have made a secret, especially from Decepticon audio sensors"_

 _Alpha Trion saw that Smokescreen was confused, but paying attention, so Alpha Trion continued "Smokescreen, I have only shared this information once, with a young Orion Pax"_

 _Smokescreen's optics widened in awe, Optimus Prime?! He was going to find out something that only Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime, and soon himself would only know!_

 _Smokescreen asked excitedly "What is it? What is it?!", Alpha Trion looked at Smokescreen and he stood up and walked over to Smokescreen and looked down into the young mech's optics._

 _"Smokescreen, I need you to keep this a completely secret, what I am trusting you with is a good amount of work I have done among the course of my life. I must have your word that you will never tell another spark, not even our fellow Autobots"_

 _Smokescreen blinked before he steeled himself and he said with as much truth and commitment he could "Alpha Trion sir, you can trust me with this knowledge, I will not allow anything to happen to the knowledge you bestow on me, nor will I tell another living spark about it while my spark beats in my chassis"_

 _Alpha Trion observed Smokescreen's optics hard, he found what he was looking for, someone who would not tell, nor would he use it until they absolutely had to, he was the one to carry it._

 _Alpha Trion nodded and smiled softly before he gestured with a servo for Smokescreen to come over to the side of his desk, Smokescreen cocked his helm and he walked over as Alpha Trion opened a very locked drawer and he took a data-pad and a large metal box._

 _Alpha Trion then opened the box and inside of it...was a **claw**_ _?! Not just any claw either, judging by the rust and sediment around the claw, it was old...it was a tip of a Predacon claw!_

 _Alpha Trion lifted a metal chain that was attached to the old Predacon claw tip and he held the large claw, it was about two and a half Espes_ **(A Cybertronian Inch)** _long._

 _Alpha Trion looked at Smokescreen and he explained as he held the claw tip "This claw tip is a very special and rare specimen of Predacon I had found, but it is no ordinary Predacon Smokescreen"_

 _Smokescreen looked at the claw tip with wide optics, observing it, he heard what Alpha Trion had said and he asked softly "What makes this Predacon so special sir?"_

 _Alpha Trion smiled softly and he explained "From CNA tests and data calculating, this is a very close cousin of the Predacons, in fact, it is more advanced along in a multitude of subjects than older Predacon fossils."_

 _Smokescreen's optics widened when he realized what Alpha Trion was going to say next. With a smile, Alpha Trion continued, "This creature, was an **evolution** of Predacons, a new race of Predacon Smokescreen"_

 _Alpha Trion held up the data-pad he had also taken out of the drawer, "This is all of the information I have discovered of this new race Smokescreen", he handed the data-pad to Smokescreen and Smokescreen immediately turned it on with a large smile on his faceplate._

 _Only to frown softly as he turned to Alpha Trion and say "There's not much sir, just a few facts and an... **original Prime text**?!"_

 _Alpha Trion nodded and he ordered Smokescreen "Read it. With the lessons I have given you, you should be able to make due with the text"_

 _Smokescreen nodded a bit nervously before he read it carefully out loud "It says,_ **'** **The unholy offspring of cyber lightning and of the Pit itself. Never engage this Predacon. Your only chance, hide and pray it never finds you.'** _"_

 _Smokescreens optics widened as he said in awe "Woah"_

 _Alpha Trion smiled before he said "Keep reading"_

 _Smokescreen nodded enthusiastically, "It goes onto say,_ **'This Predacon only comes out at sunset and during the night, not a single spark knows what it looks like. For this, we call it the Night's Fury'** _'_

 _Smokescreen looked at Alpha Trion with a smile and Alpha Trion explained "I gave it a name long ago, the scientific version. Predicous-Technalogicous-Furious, or for shorter purposes, a TechnaFury"_

 _Smokescreen's optics were wide with awe and Alpha Trion smiled exhaustedly before he said "Smokescreen, I need you to do something for me"_

 _Smokescreen cocked his helm in confusion and Alpha Trion quickly explained "The Decepticons are nearly here young one, and I do not wish for this poor creature's legacy to die with me. That is why I wish for you to have this claw tip Smokescreen, so you can help the creature to live on through science, discover more about it, look for more of it if you must. But Smokescreen, make sure you try and never use this for the war"_

 _Smokescreen was in awe as Alpha Trion gently put the chain around Smokescreen's neck and the claw tip hung off of his chassis._

 _Smokescreen gently grabbed the claw tip and observed it, it was thick, even after millions upon millions of vorns, it was in pretty good shape. Alpha Trion gently put his servos onto Smokescreen's shoulder armor and he commented softly "Smokescreen, you now have the information, I am putting my trust in you that you will do the right thing when the time comes"_

 _Smokescreen raised a brow ridge before he asked "When the right time comes? What does that mean sir?", Alpha Trion smiled softly and he said "You shall find out in time Smokescreen"_

 _The Hall of Records suddenly disappears out from under Smokescreen's pedes and he yells in alarm as he falls into pure darkness._

* * *

 **Autobot Base: Present Day**

Smokescreen shot up with a sharp intake of air, he looked around rapidly and he realized that he was with Optimus and Team Prime on Earth now.

He was in his berthroom, and he had been deep in recharge.

"Whew, what a dream...well memory I guess", Smokescreen said to himself as he opened part of his chest plates, an object fell out of his chassis and into his servo as he gently caught it.

It was the TechnaFury claw tip that Alpha Trion had given him, he didn't want to keep it in his subspace for fear that something would happen to it.

After he woke up on the Decepticon prison ship, the claw had immediately become one of his most prized possessions.

Smokescreen observed the claw tip, Predacons used to fascinate him just a short while ago, until the Decepticons cloned their Predacon, now the Autobots were losing the war very badly. They needed a miracle.

Smokescreen got up, according to his internal clock it was 6:30 am. He wasn't going to go back into recharge now anyway, he quickly moved his chassis armor again and he made sure the TechnaFury claw tip was secure before he closed his chassis plates and walked out of his quarters.

Smokescreen walked slowly before his optics blinked as he heard talking, he quickly tiptoed to the door, it was Optimus' quarters.

Smokescreen put his audio sensor to the door and he listened softly, he could hear Optimus, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus having a meeting of sorts.

 **Ratchet** : "Optimus, by now we may not have any other choice, especially if Project Predacon is in effect, we need a miracle"

 **Optimus** : "Old friend, I know of your concerns, but we are not like the Decepticons. We cannot condone it should it choose not to fight for us"

 **Ultra Magnus** : "Sir, if I may speak?"

 **Optimus** : "Permission granted Ultra Magnus"

 **Ultra Magnus** : "Thank you sir. We need help with the war, if this could help us, as much as I do not like the subject of it, I truly believe we must act on it soon.

 **Ratchet** : Optimus, we have the resources right now, we must do it while we still can.

Smokescreen could hear Optimus sigh loudly.

 **Optimus** : Very well Ratchet, is there anything else we direly need in order to accomplish this feat.

 **Ratchet** : Well a good amount of Energon is a start...

Smokescreen backed away from the door and he walked down the hall, while he was curious, he didn't want to be caught...'Peeping Tom' as Jack had called it.

Smokescreen went to the Energon storage and he got himself a cube before sealing the door behind him as he left. Smokescreen soon came to the training hall and he sipped his Energon cube while he practiced some moves that Arcee had taught him.

 **Three Hours Later:**

Optimus had called a team Prime meeting, everyone was there, even Fowler. Optimus looked at his entire team and he knew that this was a tough decision.

Optimus started his explanation as to why the entire team was there, "My fellow comrades, I call you here because, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and I have come to a decision...Team Prime is going to get another member soon"

Reactions were different.

Bumblebee immediately started to buzz sayings " ***Another member? Who is it?*** "

Arcee smiled and said "Good, we need the help"

Bulkhead patted Smokescreen's shoulder plating "Hey, you won't be the rookie anymore kid"

Smokescreen chuckled and he said with a smile "That sounds good to me!"

Wheeljack raised a metal brow ridge before he commented "Let's hope it's another wrecker"

Miko also perked up from her place on Bulkhead's shoulder plating at Wheeljack's comment "That would be so sweet!"

Jack and Rafael smiled at the thought of Team Prime finally getting reinforcements.

June was a bit worried, another giant robot around her son and the kids, she didn't know if that was good or not.

Fowler sighed, great, yet another robot to look after.

Ratchet walked out and he said as a grump bucket, "Actually, there isn't going to be another member, not unless we can find a bone to clone from!"

Everyone immediately got confused, a bone to clone from? Optimus sighed, he had wanted to let the team know slowly, but there goes that idea.

Miko was shockingly the first one to get it, because her eyes got wide, a giant smile plastered itself on her face, and she yelled excitedly "Whoo Hoo! We get our own dragon! That's definitely going to be a new wrecker!"

Everyone except Optimus, an annoyed Ratchet, and a calm Ultra Magnus, looked at Miko with a confused expression.

Until Wheeljack's and Bulhead's optics widened, Miko had called the Decepticon's Predacon a dragon, so did that mean...?

Optimus saw the look on their faces and he started to explain "Everyone, in response to your questions. Yes, we prepared to clone a Predacon, but from what Ratchet just said, I am afraid we cannot"

Team Prime's eyes and optics were wide in surprise.

Soon the objections and reactions started.

 **Wheeljack** : "I don't even know what to say to that"

 **Bulkhead** : "Primus Optimus! You can't be serious! A Predacon will chew us up and spit us out!"

 **Bumblebee** : " ***Optimus, this is suicide! Predacons are dangerous!*** "

 **Arcee** : "No way! That thing will hurt everyone, especially Jack and June Optimus!"

 **June** : "You can't let a wild Cybertronian walk around here Optimus!"

 **Jack** : "Holy scrap. A Predacon of our own"

 **Raf** : "Wow, to see a Predacon up close, just wow"

 **Miko** : "Awwww, no Predacon!"

 **Fowler** : "Prime! You can't be serious!"

Optimus raised a servo and ordered loudly "Quiet all of you!", everyone immediately shut up and paid attention.

Optimus explained as soon as he lowered his servo, "While we may have the materials to do so, because we do not have a fossil to clone from, we will not have a Predacon among us. Your concerns are noted, but now because of circumstances, they are not needed"

Optimus had noticed that Smokescreen was the only who hadn't said anything, and he also noticed that Smokescreen had a servo gently on the right side of his chassis.

Smokescreen was thinking hard, his processor going miles a minute, they could clone a Predacon, they had the resources...just no bone they owned to clone from.

Smokescreen's optics widened a smidgen as he put a servo to where the TechnaFury's claw tip was securely held. They could clone the TechnaFury, Alpha Trion's work could be completed with a living specimen!

Ultra Magnus suddenly came out and asked Smokescreen "Soldier, are you paying attention?"

Smokescreen snapped out of his thoughts before he said "Uh, yes sir"

Optimus soon asked "Do you have anything to say Smokescreen? You have been very quiet this entire meeting"

Smokescreen looked around, everyone was looking at him. Smokescreen gulped a bit as he found his vocal processor and he asked "So we can't get a Predacon because Ratchet doesn't have a fossil of a Predacon?"

Optimus nodded as Ratchet said sarcastically "Yes, and why do you ask it like that? Can you magically pull out a bone from your spark?"

Smokescreen smiled softly, his mind made up, the TechnaFury would live again, Alpha Trion's work will be completed. After all, Alpha Trion did say 'When the time comes', well there was no better time than now.

Smokescreen looked at Optimus and asked "Optimus, do you remember anything about the Predicous-Technalogicous-Furious?"

Optimus' optics widened before he asked "How do you know that name Smokescreen?", Smokescreen smiled softly before he opened a small part of his chassis and he took out the TechnaFury claw tip and explained "Alpha Trion didn't want his work to go to the Decepticons"

Ratchet walked over and went to grab the claw tip to examine it, but Smokescreen pulled it back a bit against his will, he was very protective over it still.

Optimus noticed this and he asked "Smokescreen, did Alpha Trion give that to you?", Smokescreen nodded his helm softly.

"Uh hello there? Confused mechs and femme over here?", Arcee's voice cut into the conversation.

Optimus turned to his team before he explained "Alpha Trion found a very rare Predacon CNA sample, it is the evolution of the Predacon race. The claw tip Smokescreen carries, and an ancient Prime text, is the only proof we have of it ever existing on our planet"

Bulkhead then asked "But uh, why have we never heard of it then?"

"Because it is one of Alpha Trion's best and most rare finds, he did not want the knowledge to be corrupted or to be used", Optimus explained softly

Ultra Magnus walked over and he asked Smokescreen "And you kept this a secret from your teammates?"

Smokescreen's door wings went down as Optimus stood up for him "Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion made sure that no others would know about this, myself and Smokescreen had to take oaths of silence, I do apologize for the secret of this magnitude", Optimus apologized for himself and Smokescreen.

Ultra Magnus nodded softly in understanding before he said "Very well, carry on then"

Soon all of Team Prime got their opinions in, especially June, and soon everyone went to do their own thing. Except Smokescreen, Optimus, and Ratchet, whom were all in Ratchet's medical area, there was a large tank, big enough to hold the Decepticon's Predacon, so they hoped that the TechnaFury was not that much bigger.

Rachet put the claw tip under a scanner and he sighed in relief before he said "There's enough CNA here to make a clone"

Smokescreen smiled and he said "Well then let's clone it, I want to see it!", a ghost of a smile ghosted over Optimus' features as he said "Ratchet, commence the cloning precedence"

Ratchet nodded and he immediately set out to work.

 **Two Months later:**

Everyone was in Rachet's medical bay, waiting for the finally fully cultivated TechnaFury clone to be revealed. Rachet looked over the large form, it was much different than the Decepticon's Predacon, but the symbols on the tops of both of the TechnaFury's shoulder armor proved otherwise.

Ratchet turned to Optimus and he asked "Your call Optimus, should we wake it up", Optimus looked over the large form with a stern expression, observing every detail about the clone.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and he said "Yes old friend, let us see if it will awaken", Ratchet gave a single nod before he typed codes into the control console.

Electricity arced down from the wiring above and went into the chamber before it surged around and into the TechnaFury, making the body twitch and move in tiny bits. The electricity gave the TechnaFury a spark that hummed to life within the mighty chassis.

Once the electricity went away, both Ratchet and Optimus prepared for the worst, after about five seconds, they both heard a metallic growl and the clone's optics slowly opened.

Instead of the yellow they expected, the optics seemed to be made of multiple layers of glowing blue shades, the pupil of the optic, would relax and get large before it would almost flex and become a pure slit.

It's armor was very thick, about half of an Espe thicker than the other Predacon's armor. It also had many more muscle cables in it's entire body than the other Predacon as well.

The clone's piercing optics landed on Optimus and Ratchet and just stared observantly, where was it? What was it? Why was it here? The clone did not know these things.

Optimus observed the evolved Predacon before he said "Ratchet, release it", Ratchet nodded a bit nervously before he released the water, allowing it to drain.

The clone blinked, what was this liquid it was floating in? Why was the level of the liquid dropping? Oh, was it suppose to move now?

The clone looked down, it looked at it's body, it was made of...a metallic substance like the other two beings in front of it.

It clenched it's claws and moved it's limbs as it slowly got feeling of them, so this was it's body? Why didn't it look like the other two beings in front of it?

The clone's back legs and tail soon touched the bottom of the tank, Optimus gave Ratchet a nod and the glass chamber lifted up for the first time in two months.

The clone gave a warbled growl of alarm as it fell forward, that clear thing wasn't supporting it anymore. The clone blinked when it did feel an impact of the ground of it's front limbs, supporting it's body for the first time ever.

Optimus walked up to the TechnaFury clone as it slowly got to it's shaky fore and back limbs, the TechnaFury growled again and it's...horns _moved up_?!

They moved upward and the TechnaFury's head snapped over to Optimus and it stood up fully, Optimus could see that it was about as long as the other Predacon, but it was a bit shorter in height, but it was still much taller than himself.

The clone looked around, what was this place? Why were the beings in front of it so small?

The clone took a first shaky step, a large metal on concrete sounded, the floor had cracked? Why did this floor crack? Was it just that big, or was this world that small?

Optimus walked over to the evolved Predacon, he needed to be sure it could be trusted at all, he gently put out a servo to touch the TechnaFury's small muzzle.

The clone's head cocked instinctively, why was the being reaching out for it? Would it hurt it? The clone growled softly at the being, keep that limb back, it didn't trust the being.

Optimus pulled his servo away gently and he said softly "Easy, we do not wish to harm you, so please do not harm me", he reached out slower this time.

The clone's audio things went down all the way instinctively, and it growled softly. The being then said something that it didn't understand, maybe...maybe this being didn't want to hurt it.

The clone whimpered softly before it allowed the being's limb touch it's muzzle.

Optimus' optics widened as he felt the TechnaFury's sharp intakes, it was scared, and the whimper it gave right before he touched it's muzzle was evidence to that.

Optimus gently started to gently rub it's muzzle, the TechnaFury's optics widened for a second before they slowly closed and the evolved Predacon started to purr, yes purr like a giant Earthly cat.

The clone started to feel the rubbing on it's muzzle and it...felt _good_! Oh wow that felt good, it pushed it's head into the limb and it instinctively made a sound from it's throat area.

Optimus smiled softly and he said "Ratchet, I believe this Predacon is trustworthy"

Ratchet nodded with a gruff smirk before he said "Right Optimus, but I still need to run tests to make sure it's healthy"

Optimus nodded and he said "Very well Ratchet, I will be observing from here, please examine your creation"

The clone blinked as it understood one word ' _Creation_ ', isn't that what you called your offspring? It is! So the orange and white being in front of it was it's creator?

Ratchet noticed that the TechnaFury was looking at him strangely, and he didn't like it. He sighed and asked "What?", he noted how it cocked it's helm and looked at him still as strange.

It then did something that Ratchet never expected, it's mouth opened and it's dark black glossa rolled out and it gently licked him on the cheek.

Ratchet blinked with wide optics as Optimus' optics widened as well as he saw this.

The clone gently put it's large helm into Ratchet's chassis and it gently nuzzled him with it's optics shut, it would be a good offspring for it's creator.

Ratchet looked at Optimus and he asked "Optimus, any thoughts on why the Predacon just licked me?"

Optimus looked at it and his optics widened for a second before he said with a ghost of a smile on his faceplate, "I believe it thinks you are it's creator now Ratchet"

Ratchet's optics widened before he said "Oh no! Not me", he pushed the TechnaFury's head away and it looked at him in confusion.

The clone cocked it's helm, why did creator not like to be comforted? Was it doing something wrong?

The TechnaFury gave a small whimper as it's audio sensors went down and it looked like a kicked Earth puppy.

Ratchet and Optimus saw this and Ratchet sighed softly as he muttered under his outtake "Oh Primus give me strength"

Optimus chuckled and he gently pet the evolved Predacon again, it started to purr softly, only for it's pupils to become slightly slitted, it's audio sensors raised up fully erect at attention, and it gave a small growl.

A metallic knock was heard and Smokescreen's helm poked in and he said "Hey everyone's waiting...", he stopped once he saw the TechnaFury as it stood to it's full height, it could definitely give the other Predacon a run for it's credits.

The clone growled as it glared at the intruder, this new being didn't belong in here...or did it? The new being of blue and gold slowly walked towards it, the clone growled softly.

Smokescreen smiled, so this was what a TechnaFury looked like, well the dark blue armor would blend in perfectly with the night sky. Alpha Trion would be pleased to see his work was completed, there was a live specimen now.

The clone glared at the newcomer, why was that being looking at it so weirdly? It looked at the expression on the being's faceplate and it cocked it's helm, could it do that?

The clone slowly pulled some parts on it's faceplate up, it was a bit of a struggle, but it soon got the fame expression that the new being had on it's face.

All three mechs stood in amazement, the TechnaFury, had imitated Smokescreen's smile, just five minutes after it was 'born'?!

Smokescreen was more amazed over something else, "It has no denta?!"

Optimus and Ratchet also noticed this and they thought that something had gone wrong with the cloning precedure. Smokescreen gently put a servo out and suddenly razor sharp teeth shot out of the holes that occupied it's mouth and it growled at Smokescreen.

Ratchet said in awe "Remarkable, retractable denta?", Smokescreen thought for a second before he pulled out a Rust Stick out of his subspace and he gently held it out to the TechnaFury.

The clone cocked it's head, what was that the blue and gold being was holding out? The clone gently sniffed it, it smelt good? Was it edible?

The clone gently opened it's mouth and it took the object from the blue and gold being's limb with very fast speed, it bit the stick thing in half before swallowing them whole rapidly and it used it's glossa to lick it's lip plates, that was a good stick.

Smokescreen made sure all of his digits on his servo were still there, thankfully yes they were. The TechnaFury purred in what seemed to be satisfaction, Smokescreen gently put his servo out again.

The clone looked at the being and it grumbled softly, the blue and gold being gave it a nice treat, might as well be nice back.

The clone gently put it's muzzle into the being's servo and it purred gently, it's tail started to wag, only to knock over a large piece of equipment.

Ratchet of course yelled "Awww I needed that!"

Optimus looked at Smokescreen and he said "Smokescreen"

Smokescreen went into attention and he said "Yes sir?"

Optimus smiled and he said "Since it was the claw that Alpha Trion had given you to clone this mighty Predacon, I believe it is right that you should name it"

Smokescreen's optics widened and he smiled before he looked the TechnaFury in the eyes, he smiled softly and he said in a proud tone "Talus, it looks like a Talus to me"

Ratchet and Optimus nodded, agreeing with the name choice, and soon the TechnaFury, now Talus, was introduced to the rest of Team Prime.

After showing that it wouldn't harm anyone, Ratchet checked it over and Talus didn't like that too much.

Soon after that, the evolved Predacon with the designation Talus, was welcomed into Team Prime, not knowing of the journey that lied ahead of it.

* * *

 **Well I think that was a good intro to my new story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys, please leave nice reviews or things I need to work on in the Reviews. I'll just ignore flamers from now on.**

 **Thank you guys again for reading! New chapters coming soon for both Princess of the Stars and TFP: BH TROTTF!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	2. Simple Minded TechnaFury Right!

**What is up peeps?!**

 **I don't know about you but I am in a good mood today, so I thought, why not write another chapter of TROTTF?**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon_ _Knight : _**Thanks for the comment :) And how is this for an update soon? XD JK, thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of HTTYD, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. I just own the natural evolution Predacon idea, and I own Talus.**

 **This chapter takes place a few days before, during, and after 'Evolution'.**

 **Well onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Simple Minded TechnaFury...Right?!_**

* * *

 **Autobot Base:** _Two Months Later_

Ratchet growled softly as he gritted his denta, this was becoming annoying fast. The TechnaFury...er Talus, would not leave him alone.

The fagging Predacon evolution was sniffing everywhere, including the very object he was working on.

Testing had shown that the TechnaFury was a femme, a very large femme to be precise. She was about as long as the Decepticon's Predacon, they were shoulder plate to shoulder plate in height, but Talus' neck was much shorter than the Decepticon's Predacon.

Team Prime didn't trust the TechnaFury as far as they could throw her at first, but that all changed when Talus saw the humans the first time.

 _Five Weeks Ago:_

 _Talus was laying down and she was about to enter recharge, until a tiny sensation had hit her muzzle and she heard something yell "Oh cool!"_

 _Talus' optics had snapped open and she looked down and immediately cocked her head in disbelief. There were tiny beings in front of it, and she thought her fellow metal beings were small, these tiny beings were like insects to her._

 _One immediately ran over to her and touched her muzzle, it was the same sensation she had felt from before. The being touching her muzzle had pink streaks in very dark brown...wires?_

 _It also was wearing cloths that covered it's tiny body, but it wasn't armor. The largest one, with grey and blue cloths said "Miko get back here, we're not supposed to be in here"_

 _The one gently toughing Talus' muzzle said "Aww come on, I don't think she'll hurt us", the being named 'Miko' turned to Talus, looked her in the optics and stated in full belief "You won't hurt us! Will you girl?"_

 _Talus cocked her head, should she hurt them? Well they hadn't hurt her at all, the rubbing was very small, but it felt good._

 _Talus purred softly as her optic pupils got big, her audio sensors went up fully erect, she gently wagged her tail, and she gave the dentaless smile that she had learned from Smokescreen._

 _'Miko' gave a huge smile and she hugged Talus' giant muzzle as best as she could while saying "Awww, who's a good Predacon? You are!"_

 _Talus gave a large purr as the other two being moved cautiously towards her, soon they joined 'Miko' in petting Talus' thick armor._

 _Two Hours Later_ _:_

 _Arcee, June, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were looking for the kids, they couldn't find them anywhere. The last place to check was the...*Gulp*...TechnaFury's kennel/quarters._

 _Reactions about the evolved Predacon were different._

 _Arcee didn't trust the beast, it could turn on them in a split second, and from what Optimus and Smokescreen had told them, the TechnaFury Predacons even gave the original 13 Primes trouble._

 _Bulkhead didn't really know what to think, he was fifty/fifty right now, the TechnaFury hadn't harmed anyone...yet._

 _Bumblebee was nervous around the beast, what if it got so smart that it wondered why it had to take orders from Optimus? What if it destroyed them all while they recharged?!_

 _June was scared for the kids, what if this...Techno-Furious?...didn't like humans? What if it had already killed Jack, Miko, and little Raf? What if it was just waiting for her now?_

 _The three Cybertronians and June soon came upon the door to the TechnaFury's quarters and they saw, of all bots, Wheeljack looking into the quarters with a soft smile working his faceplates._

 _Bulkhead was about to say something but Wheeljack put up a servo and he whispered sarcastically, "Take a look at the mighty TechnaFury"_

 _Confused, the three guardians and June looked inside, only to get wide eyes or optics._

 _The TechnaFury was laying down, slightly curled up, it's Audio receptors were fully erect as it paid attention to what Raf was explaining to it for his laptop._

 _Miko was laying on the very top of the evolved Predacon's head, on her cellphone, as she scrolled through pictures she had just taken of the TechnaFury._

 _Jack was laying down on the TechnaFury's right fore servo, the TechnaFury's claws were bigger than him, and yet he was relaxed._

 _June stared in alarm before she asked Arcee "Will it hurt them?"_

 _Arcee looked down and whispered "I...don't know June", Bulkhead smiled softly, the Predacon could have hurt the kids by now, but it didn't, even when it had the chance to._

 _Bumblebee smiled as well, maybe they had nothing to much to worry about the evolved Predacon after all._

 _Wheeljack looked to his fellow Cybertronians and he whispered "I don't think the TechnaFury will hurt the squirts after all"_

 _Bulkhead nodded and he agreed softly "I think so to 'Jackie, it had all of this time to hurt them, but it didn't, in fact I think it may like the kids"_

 _June listened and she smiled softly, a bit of her fear of the thing had lifted itself from her shoulders and she thought she could put a little more faith in it._

 _June soon looked up to the Cybertronians and she said "Let's leave them alone for now, they're clearly bonding"_

 _The four Cybertronians nodded and soon all five of them walked away from the TechnaFury's quarters._

 _As soon as the guardians, Wheeljack, and June left, Miko sat up quickly and she asked "Are they gone?"_

 _Jack opened his eyes and rolled his eyes as Raf ran over to the door and peeked out and gave a thumbs up._

 _Miko jumped up and slid off of Talus' large armored head before she said "Yes! Let's get back to that game"_

 _Talus' tail started to wag as Jack said "Alright, but let's hope you don't get nightmares Miko", Miko rolled her eyes in response to this, Talus saw this and she cocked her head._

 _Talus tried to copy Miko with her own optics, but she ended up getting crossed optics and the kids laughed hard as they saw this._

 _Talus raised a metal brow ridge as her optics went straight again and she gently snorted before she burped on all three of them, yes burped, and smirked internally because she knew of the burnt Energon and plasma smell that accompanied it._

 _The kids winced and covered their noses as they said in unison "Talus!", Talus gave a series of growls that sounded like laughing, something she just learned from the kids._

 _Raf chuckled as all three kids settled on Talus' neatly folded fore servos, it was a bit of a climb, but they settled down and Raf opened up his laptop and they resumed their game of 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2'._

 _Laughter and jumping was heard in the room as the kids bonded with the mighty TechnaFury._

 _Present Day_ _:_

Ratchet had also been studying Talus behaviors, skills, physical attributes, and compared them to what they knew of the other Predacon.

Turns out Talus was able to learn much faster than the other Predacon. Her learning curve was amazing, she could see something and nearly instantly copy it, but her curiosity was also large, so she sniffed and observed everything.

Her armor was thicker than the other Predacon's as well as the fact she might be as strong, if not stronger, than the other Predacon, due to the spare muscle cables around all around her entire body, especially her wings.

Turns out, Talus could fold her wings away when she need to, but she didn't just have her main wings, she also had two other fin like structures that helped her fly on her tail. The tailfins on the end of her tail could be folded in all the way, while the other upper stabilizing fins, could fold in a good amount, mostly all the way.

Talus' tailfins were very sensitive though, she nearly snapped at Ratchet when he examined them with harsh servos, thinking they were as near indestructible as the rest of her body or wings.

Ratchet could calculate that Talus could fly at full speed at a clocking 610 miles per hour at full speed, but when she did a straight dive for the ground her speed increased to 795 mph. An odd thing everyone noted, was that when she dived, she made a large deep whistling sound that got louder as she got closer to them.

Talus ran fast on land, she could reach about 160 mph at maximum speed and with a large stamina reserve, she could run for long distances.

Talus could also shoot fire, but it was much different than the other Predacon's.

One thing is the fact Talus could completely control the heat, level, and power of her fire. She could make it a perfect welding type of fire, to a blast similar to the other Predacon's, just blue in color, all the way up to a very explosive fire bolt that could level a multi story building.

But no matter what, the gas composition is always the same, Acetylene and a bit of Nitrogen and about 70 percent Plasma mixture.

It was confirmed recently that Talus never misses a shot, not _one_! That was also a funny story, Wheeljack, Arcee, and Optimus vs Talus in the practice shooting range.

 _Two and a Half Weeks Ago_ _:_

 _Ratchet was testing Talus' reaction time, turns it was good, it was great actually._

 _So he decided to test how good it was._

 _Ratchet brought Talus into the Autobot's shooting range and he explained "Alright, you listening?"_

 _Talus cocked her head and she looked at Ratchet, whom nodded and said "Good, now, you shoot the red targets only", he held up a red circle, "Everything else, ignore"_

 _Talus purred and nuzzled Ratchet, nearly knocking him onto his aft, Ratchet gently hit Talus on the head as he scolded "Ep! Ep! Ep! Focus on the test!"_

 _Talus snorted and looked at the target, her optics instinctively locked onto it and she growled at it softly. Ratchet nodded because he knew Talus was in fight mode now._

 _He hooked the target up as well and it joined six other Red targets, Ratchet pushed a button and soon three green, three purple, and three blue targets soon joined and the targets started to move around._

 _Ratchet soon called out "And begin!"_

 _Talus snarled as her optical pupils became slits, her teeth became bared, and her audio sensors were down against her neck armor._

 _Talus' lower throat armor that was near her chassis rapidly started to glow a soft blue like the other Predacon and the blast charged up with a long and increasing in pitch, soft whistle-like sound._

 _Soon the back of her mouth glowed a brighter blue and she snarled as she observed the targets, only the red ones._

 _Ratchet smirked a bit, he had put it on the highest difficulty on purpose, no way the TechnaFury could get them all._

 _Talus noticed one red target going by, perfectly placed in her mind...Now! Talus shot a small plasma bolt and it hit the red target and blew it to pieces._

 _1 down, 6 to go._

 _Talus concentrated and she soon shot another blast and it hit another red target._

 _2 down, 5 to go._

 _Talus saw a prime opportunity, and she shot a blast. It hit two red targets at the same time and destroyed both._

 _4 down, 3 to go._

 _Ratchet's jaw dropped as he saw Talus' rapid streak grow as she shot another blast, it hit another target._

 _5 down, 2 to go._

 _Talus' optics rapidly scanned the targets and she fired a blast as soon as she saw another red one._

 _6 down, 1 to go._

 _Talus looked at the rapid moving targets until she saw her last red one, wait for it! Now! She shot out another blast and it hit dead on._

 _All 7 red targets were taken down, and not a scratch on the other false colored targets._

 _Talus calmed down as the glow at the back of her mouth went away, her optical pupils got dilated again and she snorted in satisfaction._

 _Ratchet's jaw could have hit the floor his mouth was so big, everyone except Optimus and Arcee has never got a perfect score._

 _Optimus' and Arcee's perfect scores came from a good eye and hundreds of vorns of practice. Ratchet snapped out of it as Talus looked at him optic to optic, almost as if asking if he was alright._

 _Ratchet gently pet her nose and threw an Energon treat, of course she caught it and she ate it with ease, she swallows the thing whole._

 _Ratchet's thoughts were broken when he heard Wheeljack, whom had come into the room, say, "No way, someone beat my high score?"_

 _Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and he smirked a small bit before he commented "Indeed Wheeljack, by the Predacon", he gestured his helm to a sniffing Talus, she was sniffing a piece of exploded red target that she had caused._

 _Wheeljack's optics narrowed playfully before he said "Oh it is on now"_

 _Talus and Wheeljack went head to head for about six rounds, Talus won four rounds, and the other two were a tie._

 _The rest of Team Prime got curious and looked at the matches, soon Arcee challenged the beast, and of course it was a tie for all three rounds between Talus and Arcee._

 _After much pressure and encouragement from the rest of the team, minus June cause she was at work, Optimus challenged the mighty evolved Predacon._

 _They went for four rounds and it was perfect ties as well._

 _This all led the team to the conclusion, TechnaFuries **never** miss a shot._

 _Present Day_ _:_

Ratchet sighed in annoyance as he felt Talus start to smell his typing digits, Talus grumbled as she looked at Ratchet with an odd look.

Talus then snorted and trotted over to the middle of the walkway before she laid down, curling up slightly, and shut her optics, wanting to go into recharge.

Ratchet sighed and entered his login code because the computer terminal had fallen asleep.

Unnoticed to Ratchet or any other bot, one of Talus' left optic opened and she observed Ratchet typing, she remembered every code and pattern he typed, just for the heck of it.

After all she was bored, the small human kids were at school, the other bots were out doing a mission to collect their food source, what had creator called it?... _Energon!_

She hoped Smokescreen would be okay as well, over these two Earth months, she and Smokescreen had become best of friends.

She gave a soft purr as she remembered when it started to click for her that Smokescreen sincerely wanted to hang out with her.

Ratchet had heard Talus' purr and when he turned around, her optics were shut, must be having a good dream or something.

Talus opened her optics again and she mentally sighed, that was a relief, for some reason creator had hated it when she watched him type on the glowing board thing.

Talus shrugged her shoulder armor softly as she closed her optics, and slowly fell into a light recharge. She started to dream about when Smokescreen became her closest friend.

 _One Month Ago :_

 _Talus was sleeping soundly, she was in her kennel/quarters. Team Prime had very much warmed up to her, all except the one named Arcee that is._

 _For some reason, the fellow femme hated her spark and she didn't hide it one bit._

 _Talus didn't know why the femme hated her so bad, she was trying to be nice, but the femme just glared at Talus like no tomorrow._

 _But one day it was bad, it started when Talus accidentally mistaken Arcee's Energon cube, with her own larger Energon cube._

 _After consuming it, Arcee came back into the room and started to go off on the Predacon evolution._

 _"Son of a glitch...I guess I'll take yours then beast", Arcee grabbed Talus' large cube of Energon and was about to walk out of the room until Talus growled softly._

 _Wait a click?! That was her cube of energon, and the femme was taking it. Oh slag no!_

 _Talus snarled at the femme, Arcee turned around and she glared at the TechnaFury before explaining harshly "Hey, you took my breakfast, so I get to take yours, it's fair."_

 _Talus growled softly, her audio sensors went down and her denta retracted back into their places, she didn't mean to steal the femmes' energon, but that was Talus' energon cube._

 _A plan formed in Talus' helm and the TechnaFury gave a snort to the epiphany of an idea she just sparked. Talus snarled and she lashed out, her denta shot out and her jaws clamped around the large cube and she ripped it from Arcee's grasp._

 _Talus quickly swallowed the entire cube and she gave a grunt of satisfaction, Arcee whipped around and rage was evident in her violet and blue glowing optics._

 _Arcee transformed her servos into her blasters and aimed them for the TechnaFury's helm, Talus' eyes widened before her optics narrowed._

 _Her main wings, her stabilizer fins, and her tail fins all folded out and spread wide, her optical pupils became slits, her denta were bared, her body tensed up and went into a fighting pose, and her audio sensors went against her neck armor as Talus snarled loud enough to vibrate Arcee's very spark._

 _Arcee glared at the beast until a shout was heard that said "Woah! Woah! Woah!"_

 _It was Smokescreen, he put his servos up and ran in-between the two angry femmes before they could attack each other._

 _Smokescreen looked at Arcee and he asked quickly "What's going on?!"_

 _Arcee glared at the TechnaFury and she said in a spiteful tone "That thing took my Energon! We have to go out and fight the 'Cons and this thing just sits around and eats our Energon all slagging day!"_

 _Smokescreen nearly slapped a servo to his faceplate, femmes were something he would never understand._

 _Smokescreen gently asked "And what would this accomplish huh? You getting torn apart by Talus? Talus getting hurt by you? Arcee, there is no good way this ends, just go shift gears for a bit okay"_

 _Arcee glared at him, then at the evolved Predacon and she angrily said "Fine", she transformed her blasters back into servos and she stomped out of the room._

 _Talus only calmed down when Arcee left the room, Talus laid her main wings against the ground and she sat back on her aft only, her back pedes supporting her only as her front servos sat on her knee armor._

 _Talus' optics dilated again, her audio digits went up a bit, and her denta retracted back into her armor._

 _Smokescreen glared at Talus and he scolded gently "Hey, you didn't have to eat Arcee's Energon either Talus, that is a big no-no"_

 _Talus' audio digits went down against her helm and she whimpered softly, realizing she was being scolded again. Maybe she shouldn't sit this way though, her helm was very close to hitting the ceiling._

 _Smokescreen sighed before he gently put up a servo again, Talus went on all fours again and her main wings, stabilizing fins, and her tail fins all folded back into her armor neatly._

 _Talus then gently put her small metallic muzzle into his servo, she trusted him the most out of everyone in the base, besides their pack leader, Optimus Prime._

 _Smokescreen smiled and he gently started to scratched behind her helm, Talus' optics shuttered closed and she leaned far into his scratching, oh Primus that felt so good!_

 _Smokescreen smiled and he really scratched her thick armor, he then said softly "You know, you are an amazing Predacon, you know that?"_

 _Talus cocked her head as Smokescreen continued "Want to know where you come from?"_

 _Talus purred and nuzzled Smokescreen's chassis as she laid down, Smokescreen hesitantly laid against her giant chassis and he told her the story of the mighty Predacon race, their rise and fall, Alpha Trion's discovery of her claw tip, him receiving the claw tip, her creation, etc._

 _Turns out, that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and bond that would grow even more with time._

 _About a Earth day later though, Arcee walked up to her and apologized, and soon the femmes were good comrades as well._

 _Present Day_ _:_

Talus' optics snapped open as she heard the ground-bridge activate and she quickly got up and out of the way as the team came in, Bumblebee and Arcee had large carts filled with Energon, next came a worried Bulkhead and Smokescreen, and finally Optimus flew in carrying a beat up Wheeljack, and a wounded Ultra Magnus.

After about 30 Earth minutes, Ultra Magnus' optics opened slowly, only to come face to face with the large curious/worried optics of Talus.

Optimus gently pulled Talus away and Ultra Magnus' optics landed on Optimus, until he heard a welding sound.

Ultra Magnus looked down to see that his right servo...was gone. Now he remembered, the fight with the other Predacon, it had learned to transform, Ultra Magnus gave a small and regretful sigh.

"Ratchet will take good care of you", Optimus reassured Ultra Magnus.

Wheeljack commented a click later "Magnus fought like a Wrecker", Talus cocked her helm and gave a curious but soft grumble.

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus and asked "Optimus, when we spoke earlier, what could be greater than an army?"

Optimus smiled softly and he answered with pride "A human concept, one I have learned since coming to Earth."

Ultra Magnus looked confused, until Optimus answered with pride in his tone "Family"

The rest of Team Prime walked over, Talus slowly walked over as well, she looked at Ultra Magnus' missing servo wound and she gently licked it with her glossa.

Ultra Magnus looked at Talus with an almost guilty expression, he turned to Optimus and said exhaustively "Optimus, that mech we fought, it was the original Predacon. He learned to transform, and speak"

Ultra Magnus looked at Talus with a wary expression on his faceplate, how long before their resident Predacon learned to transform?

Optimus saw the look and immediately knew what Ultra Magnus was thinking, Optimus put a servo on Ultra Magnus' shoulder armor and said "Rest Ultra Magnus, you have earned that right"

Ultra Magnus nodded and slowly fell into a deep recharge, soon every other Cybertronian took that example and went to go recharge themselves.

 _Three hours later_ _:_

Talus' optics snapped open, _family_ , two of her family had gotten hurt today, and she wasn't there to stop it from happening.

It also sounded like the other of her kind had learned to have a robot form, rather than their natural beastly forms.

Could _she_ learn to transform like that?

Talus lifted her head, if she wanted to learn, she had better do some studying in order to do so correctly.

Talus sneaked over to Ratchet's computer terminal, being strangely quiet for such a large creature, and she pressed what she knew was the on switch.

The terminal booted to life and it required a pass code to enter it. Talus growled very softly, before she remembered something.

Talus raised a servo and her claw tip pressed in Ratchet's code that she remembered, the terminal booted to life and she immediately accessed the files she needed.

She wanted to find out everything her team knew about the other Predacon, his strengths, and weaknesses.

Talus would be there to stop the other Predacon next time, after all Team Prime was her family.

And nobody hurts her family.

 ** _Nobody!_**

* * *

 **Wow, that took a bit of time to write today, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Please leave nice reviews for this story, or tell me what I need to work on, no flames please.**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	3. Talus Strikes First!

**What's up guys?**

 **Here's the third chapter for The Rise of the TechnaFury. I think this is the fastest I have ever updated one of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, nor do I own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, but I do own the Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own Talus!**

 **Review Replies : **

_Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : I like to think this chapter is fun XD, and I will make Talus more realistic, this is her first fight ever after all. Thanks for the review bud ;)_

 **This chapter takes place during the last part of the episode 'Minus One', and turns from there a bit.**

 **Well onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Talus Strikes First!**_

* * *

 **Autobot Base:** _Two Earth Weeks later_

Talus knew why she had to hide, Team Prime had brought in a Decepticon prisoner, and Optimus didn't want her to be found out just yet.

Talus snarled softly, feeling useless, until she heard Smokescreen sneak into her quarters and he said softly "Hey, the team is going to stop the Decepticons out in the South Pole, Optimus ordered me to say here with you, so that's what I'm going to do"

Talus' optics snapped to Smokescreen and she gently nuzzled his chassis as she got up and walked out of the door, Smokescreen close behind her.

Talus grumbled softly as she looked into the room and she immediately snarled at a completely shut down Soundwave.

Talus turned her helm to face her best friend when she felt Smokescreen's servo reach up and gently touch her chin and he said "It's okay, scans say that he's shut down his systems completely, he won't be waking up without outside help"

Talus grumbled softly before she and Smokescreen walked over to Ratchet as he started to communicate with Optimus with some news he just figured out.

 **South Pole** **:**

Optimus' large pede landed on the snowy ground with a small tremor, he was about to take another when he heard Ratchet comm to him _':Optimus, I know this hardly seems the time but it may aid you in your task:'_

Optimus put up a servo and clenched his digits into a fist. In responce, Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus stopped their advance on the broken into base in front of them all.

Optimus' face mask retracted and he replied "Go ahead"

Ratchet soon replied with _':I believe Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock...Do we let him?:'_

Optimus answered with a slightly defeated "No, for you know as well as I, that Megatron will use a reconstructed Lock, to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abusive power that we cannot allow"

Optimus heard Ratchet sigh in disappointment and say _':Understood:'_ , before the connection cut out.

Optimus quickly steeled himself before he started to walk towards the facility again, the others following obediently behind him.

What none of the five of Team Prime realized was the large flapping sounds that seemed to come from the moon, until the Decepticon's Predacon wingspan was seen.

The Predacon flew as fast it could, the sooner it got revenge for it's fallen brethren the better.

Once it saw the Autobots, it's glowing deep yellow optics narrowed and it flew even faster, if one looked hard enough, they could see it's mighty Predacon symbol on it's chassis.

The Predacon felt a wave of rage and excitement fill it as it gave a loud bellowing roar " ** _SSSSHHHHRRRRIIIIEEEEKKKK!_** "

Team Prime turned around to see the mighty Predacon closing in on them, before it reared back, it's chassis glowed a bright orange that traveled through the bottom of it's neck armor, and it gave another roar before shooting a very hot fire blast, right at the Autobots.

As the fire came towards Team Prime, Ultra Magnus quickly ordered "Down!"

The others, except Optimus, jumped out of the way as it impacted right in front of Optimus.

Optimus immediately turned his left servo into his large blaster and he fired multiple shots at the Predacon.

The Predacon hissed and roared as it weaved and dodged the blasts and soon it passed right over Optimus' helm.

Optimus turned his blaster back into a servo as Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Bumblebee got their blasters ready to fire at the Predacon.

But Optimus raised his left servo and he ordered "The Decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target"

The Predacon was turning around in a wide arc as it roared very loudly, it would strike soon again.

Optimus walked through his team before he stated "I will engage the Predacon"

The Predacon's roar could faintly be heard before Ultra Magnus said "You heard your leader, forge ahead!", right before he started to run for the facility.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee soon followed Ultra Magnus' example and ran for the facility as well. Arcee watched Prime, worried and hesitant to leave their leader behind, before she also turned and ran for the facility.

Optimus prepared as he saw the Predacon turn and give a roaring hiss as it sped towards him, Optimus' face mask closed over his face plate and he reached for his back and took out his eight barrel Gatling energon blaster.

It hummed to life as it started to spin, and with a press of the trigger, it started to blast energon shots rapidly.

The Predacon gave another roaring hiss as it did a very wide barrel roll to dodge the shots.

The Predacon's chassis glowed again before it blasted fire at Optimus with a growling hiss.

Optimus' optics narrowed as his jetpack wings flared out and right before the blast hit him, he activated his six jets and he flew right above the Predacon as it passed right under his pedes.

As soon as it passed under him, Optimus gave the Predacon another barrage of rapid energon blasts from his gatling blaster.

The Predacon righted itself and it flapped it's wings hard with a roar, Optimus flew up high as he continued to fire his gatling blaster at the Predacon.

But the Predacon was coming fast, and it blasted another spout of fire at him.

Optimus quickly did a slow turning back flip and he activated his jets again and soon he slammed hard into the Predacon's torso armor.

The Predacon roared in annoyance and rage, Optimus quickly pushed it away and he opened fire with his gatling blaster.

The shots hit the Predacon and pushed it back far, so far that it hit a wall of a glacier. The Predacon slammed down onto the ground, but Optimus wasn't done yet.

Optimus turned his left arm into his blaster again and with the gatling blaster, he opened fire onto the upper part of the glacier.

Tons of frozen seawater fell onto the Predacon, and with an enraged hissing roar, the Predacon flapped it's wings hard and took into the air.

Soon the Predacon slammed into a still shooting Optimus, shocking Optimus with the force of the hit.

The Predacon flew with the Prime in it's claws, it soon slammed Optimus into the steel roof of the facility, knocking rock hard ice off of the roof.

The Predacon raised it's right fore servo and bared its claws before striking Optimus across the faceplate, and soon it back slapped Optimus' again.

Optimus struggled as he put his gatling gun away, only to grab the Predacon's upper mandibles as the Predacon tried to bite Optimus' helm in half.

It took all of his strength to keep the large jaws at bay, between the roaring of the Predacon in his audios and the burning of his muscle cables, he wasn't sure if he could keep this up.

As he slowly pushed the Predacon's snapping jaws away, the Predacon's chest lit up with fire again and Optimus saw the reflection of the Predacon's symbol.

Optimus narrowed his optics and glared at the Predacon before he threw it's face away right as it shot out a large stream of fire breath.

The Predacon soon stopped the fire blast and roared in rage, Optimus flipped around and clung to it's neck as his left servo turned into a blaster again and he immediately started to shoot the Predacon in the face.

After two shots, Optimus kicked the Predacon off of him, and he took out his gatling gun again and he started to shoot the Predacon rapidly in the face.

The Predacon roared and faced Optimus, Optimus heard something and he turned. The Predacon's tail came out of nowhere and slammed itself into Optimus' face and chassis.

Optimus gave a small holler of pain as he was knocked silly by the hit. Soon he started to fall with no control, soon he saw the ground rapidly closing in on him until he slammed into it and everything went black.

 **Autobot Base:**

Ratchet's optics were wide, the Predacon's symbol just popped up and Optimus' symbol had just slammed into the ground.

Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead all jumped when they heard a loud snarl come from Talus.

She could recognize that symbol anywhere, it was the other Predacon, the one that hurt WheelJack and Ultra Magnus.

And maybe Optimus now, she realized with wide optics.

Talus roared in rage and she reared up on her back pedes, Smokescreen immediately ran over and yelled "Talus? Talus what's wrong?!"

Smokescreen barely got out of the way in time as Talus slammed back down on all fours, her fore servos made craters in the ground as she roared again.

She suddenly jumped over Smokescreen and she landed in front of the ground bridge and roared at Ratchet, as if saying 'Open it!'

Ratchet made a quick decision, having an enraged Predacon out there, was better than having it in here. Ratchet quickly activated the ground bridge and it hummed to life with a swirling green vortex.

Talus snarled as she immediately ran through the portal.

 **South Pole:**

A ground bridge opened up about 300 ft in the air and Talus immediately jumped out of it, her optics widened as she felt herself fall.

She instinctively folded out her main wings, her stabilizer fins, and her tail fins and she opened them all wide. Acting like a parachute, her wings caught the air and she immediately soared into the sky.

Talus soon came onto the human facility and her audio sensors went up as she heard the other Predacon's roar and her optics and metal brow ridges lowered as her denta bared and her optical pupils became slits with her rage.

She saw the Predacon slowly come to an awakening Optimus and it roared again before doing a backflip and transforming while doing so.

Soon the now mech Predacon landed landed on the ground with a large crater in each large pede.

As he walked over to Optimus, he started to speech "It took a cataclysm to extinguish Cyertron's original Predacon inhabitants."

He pointed to Optimus "You never stood a chance against me Prime", he slammed a closed right servo to his chassis.

"In fact", the Predacon's left servo turned into a...blaster, before he continued "The time has come for your extinction!", the blaster suddenly turned on as the Predacon mech pointed it right at Optimus, the yellow getting brighter.

Talus growled in pure rage, _Not! This! Time!_

She immediately did a wide arc back flip before she tucked her main wings, and her stabilizer fins in to start to dive towards the Predacon mech.

Talus could see the Predacon mech pause at the sound of her growing whistle and she could hear him turn to Optimus and ask harshly "What is that Prime?"

Talus heard Optimus faintly whispered "T-Talus?"

Talus' chassis glowed a bright blue and that glow traveled up her lower neck armor and settle at the back of her throat.

The Predacon mech looked around, but he could not see anything.

Talus' instincts took over and she opened her large jaws and a very large blue plasma bolt was released from her mouth and she immediately opened her main wings and stabilizer fins before she shot up into the sky, blending in perfectly with the night sky.

The Predacon mech's eyes widened as he saw the blast, but he had no time to react as the blast made contact with his chassis and he was blown back by a giant explosion.

The Predacon mech hollered in pain as he scraped across the icy tundra for a single second before he slammed hard with the glacier wall.

The mech groaned as he slowly opened his blazing optics, only to see two other blasts hit the glacier wall above him and explode the glacier to giant chunks.

Tons of glacier landed on top of the Predacon mech and he hollered in rage and pain.

After half of a second the Predacon mech yelled in rage and he broke out of the rubble of the glacier, transforming into his Predacon form once he was free.

The Predacon roared loudly in rage and spread his wings wide and took off into the air, where was this Autobot that dared to attack him?!

Talus saw the Predacon come after her and she gave a happy growl, she would gladly accept his challenge roar with one of her own.

Talus flew straight for the other Predacon, time to show him what an evolved Predacon could do to a normal Predacon.

Talus roared as loud as she could right before she reached him " ** _RRRROOOOWWWWLLLLRRRR!_** "

The other Predacon's large optics widened as he got a split second view of Talus, right before she slammed into him at full speed.

The other Predacon roared at the pain of his chassis and before he knew it, both he and Talus had slammed hard into the icy tundra with a giant crater with him taking most of the hit.

Talus immediately recuperated and she got up off of the other Predacon before she slammed her jaws shut on his neck armor, causing him to roar in pain and come to his senses, only to have her slam his horned helm into multiple times into the crater side.

The other Predacon roared in pain until his tail came down hard in Talus' helm, Talus roar in pain and let his neck go.

He grabbed Talus' tail in his jaws and he used most of his strength to slam her into the crater wall, and then he threw her out of the crater.

Talus landed with a roar of pain as the Predacon climbed out of the crater, his optics landed on the silver and blue Predacon symbols on her shoulder plates and his eyes widened in disbelief, one of his brethren survived?!

The Predacon immediately transformed into his robot form and he immediately ran over to Talus and he said "Please, my brethren, do not fight me, I am not your enemy! I am Predaking, I am a Predacon, we are of the same species!"

Talus' optics snapped open and she immediately sprang up and her large weight pinned Predaking down on his back with her large servo pinning him down, her chassis immediately glowed blue and it went up to her lower neck armor and it settled at the back of her throat as she roared in rage.

She would make sure he never harmed her family ever again! She was about to blast him to smithereens when her audio digits raised as she heard Optimus order as he walked over "Talus stand down!"

Talus snarled and she glared at the Predacon...er Predaking as he glared at Optimus.

Talus roared and she ran over to Optimus and she sniffed him to make sure he was okay, Optimus smiled under his mask before he said "It is alright, I will function"

Predaking got up, rage the most evident in his optics, as he yelled "You have corrupted a member of my brethren Prime! I will tear you apart!", Predaking immediately charged with a yell of rage and as he charged towards them, he immediately transformed into his Predacon form.

Predaking roared as his jaws clamped around Optimus' chassis and he was about to blast him with his fire breath when Talus roared and slammed into Predaking, making him drop Optimus.

Predaking roared as he stopped the rolling and pinned Talus by her chassis with his fore servos and his mouth glowed with his fire as he roared at her face, trying to assert his dominance over her.

Talus just roared even louder back and she made her back pedes land on his abdominal plates, and using her abdominal muscle bands and her tail, she threw Predaking off of her with a roar.

Talus immediately got to her pedes and she roared at Predaking in defiance, Predaking gave a hissing roar as he righted himself before charging at her, only to roar in rage as Optimus shot at him with that fragging gatling blaster.

Predaking swiped his tail at Optimus and it hit the Prime hard with a loud booming impact. Predaking immediately turned to a charging Talus and he jumped up once she was close enough, Talus was not expecting this.

Nor was she expecting Predaking to slam his entire body on top of her from above as he landed on her, she was thrown into the ground immediately and with a roar, he slammed his fore servos into her helm over and over again as hard as he could.

With each slam, Talus' helm was buried deeper into the icy ground. Predaking stopped once Talus stopped moving, seemingly knocked into stasis now.

Predaking saw Prime start to get up and Predaking transformed back into his robot form and charged at the Prime, Optimus saw this and his optics narrowed and he sidestepped Predaking, and he blocked a Predaking attempted to punch his helm with his right servo.

Optimus was going to punch Predaking, but Predaking caught his servo, he tried with the other servo which Predaking also caught.

Predaking glared at the prime, but he was caught of guard when Optimus slammed his helm into Predaking's helm.

Predaking immediately righted himself and glared at the Prime as Optimus ordered "Stand down Predacon!"

Predaking gritted his denta before he said defiantly and with as much rage and hatred he felt "I am Predaking! And I will _never_ bow to your kind!"

Predaking charged at the Prime, only to suddenly do a backflip and kick Prime in the face as hard as he could.

Optimus yelled in pain as he scraped along the ground for about 80 feet before flipping over a large ice chunk and landing in an unconscious heap.

During the back flip, Predaking's armor and parts shifted until he landed in his Predacon form, Predaking got a huge bout of fire started and he was about to blast the Prime with it.

Until Predaking heard Lord Megatron's voice order over his comm. link _':Predaking, I have been informed that our objective is at risk, secure it. Now!:'_

Predaking gave a hissing roar of disbelief, he had been _so close!_

Predaking roared in the Prime's direction, before his mouth glowed and he opened his mandibles and jaw and sent a blast of fire into the sky.

Once Predaking cooled off some of his rage, he looked at an in stasis Talus, he couldn't lift her and the large machinery at the same time, he would have to leave his brethren for now, but he would be back.

And when he did return, he would rescue his brethren from the clutches of the Autobots, and they both will start a new and improved race of Predacons.

When Talus came to, she looked around until she heard deep groaning, she turned to find Optimus waking as well.

She shook her armor off and she snarled as she looked around, where was Predaking? She heard flapping sounds and the sound of a ground bridge, she snapped her helm around to see Predaking flying towards it with Shockwave in his servos.

Talus snarled in rage and her chassis immediately glowed and as soon as the glow came to her mouth, her jaws snapped open and she sent a thick fire blast towards Predaking.

Unfortunately, the blast missed Predaking by seconds as they flew through the groundbridge and it closed as soon as the blue fire came close to it.

Talus snarled and she roared loudly in rage, her prey had escaped! She would avenge Ultra Magnus' crippling injury, he was family!

Talus reared up and she gave a series of loud roars, she was basically having a tantrum.

Talus' fore servos slammed onto the ground with a giant tremor as she started to calm down, she had failed this time.

Talus' attention turned from her thoughts as she heard Optimus gently ask "Talus?"

Talus turned her helm to look at her leader, Optimus gently walked over as he put his gatling gun back where it belonged on his jetpack.

Optimus then gently pet Talus' helm and he said "Do not be angry with yourself Talus, for this was your first battle, you shall get better with time and patience"

Talus slowly calmed down and she purred softly as her main wings, stabilizing fins, and tail fins all folded back into her armor.

The team soon came back out of the facility and found out that Ratchet had been taken my Soundwave, most likely to the Nemesis.

Talus' audio digits went down as soon as she got back into base, once again, her family suffered because she wasn't there.

Smokescreen gently pet her helm before he said soothingly "It's going to be okay Talus, we'll get Ratchet back"

Talus hoped with her very spark that Smokescreen was right, she really did.

* * *

 **Wow, two chapters is pretty good!**

 **This one also features some fights, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please treat me nice, no flames!**

 **Well that's all for now guys!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	4. Shocking Developments Arise!

**What's up guys?**

 **Here's the fourth chapter for The Rise of the TechnaFury guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, nor do I own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, but I do own the Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own Talus!**

 **Review Replies : **

_Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**And once again thank you :D**

 _Bluefeather4299_ _:_ **Thank you very much XD, I hope I can keep this an awesome story :)**

 _Guest_ _:_ **Thank you, I'm trying to be more realistic in my writing now, that very much includes fights. And the next fight should be soon XD. Thank you again.**

 _Mario013_ _:_ **Hey bud! :D and thank you very much and I will keep writing as good as I can! ;)**

 **This chapter takes place before, during, and after the episode 'Persuasion'.**

 **Well onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Shocking Developments Arise!  
**_

* * *

 **Autobot Base E:** _Two hours later_

Talus snarled in her quarters as she paced back and forth, her creator was stolen and they had nothing to go on.

Not to mention, Team Prime was still treating her like an animal, like talking about her and any decisions reguarding her future, even when she was in the room.

Kind of like now in fact, they were all in the Main Hall and Team Prime was having a meeting about how they were going to get her creator back.

Talus eventually went into the main hall and she sat down softly to listen to what they had to say, behaving like the good animal they thought she was.

Optimus listed to Ultra Magnus' explanation, well complaining more like it.

"Optimus, we should have been more vigilante, because of our Predacon not being here at base like it should have been, Ratchet got taken by the Decepticons", Ultra Magnus explained/complained.

Arcee soon agreed a bit hesitantly "I have to say Optimus, Ultra Magnus is right, if Talus had listened to orders and stayed in base, Ratchet would still be here"

Talus' optics widened and she felt her optical pupil lenses become slitted with her mood, they were blaming **_her?!_** Out of everyone to blame, they were putting it on **_HER?!_**

Talus was about to show them a piece of her processor, until she heard Smokescreen stick up for her.

"Hey, Talus is the only one who came close enough to defeating the other Predacon, cut her some slack guys!", Smokescreen defended.

Out of everyone she expected to hate her, she never expected Wheeljack perk up and say "I agree with the rookie, had the TechnaFury not have been there, Optimus would've been a pile of scrap by now"

Bulkhead soon testified "Hey, if she was here, she could have blown Lazerbeak right out of the air, and we wouldn't be having this conversation"

Bumblebee and Optimus seemed to stay out of the argument, unknowing of how bad Talus' circuits were sizzling in anger and annoyance because of the fact she couldn't talk!

Talus snarled, wishing with all her structure that she had a voice processor! So she could speak and let her thoughts be known!

Talus could have sworn she felt a slight sparking feeling flare up in her lower left abdominal armor, and she wasn't aware of her parts shifting around before securing themselves again.

Talus suddenly growled out "Primus! If I could **_talk_** I would say that I was trying to not let another one of our family get **_hurt_** again!"

Every pair of optics were wide and staring at Talus, Smokescreen was the first one to break the stunned silence by asking cautiously "T-Talus?"

Talus looked at Smokescreen confused and frustrated as she asked " ** _What?!_** "

Talus' optics suddenly widened, that word had come out of her own mouthplates, she immediately put a servo to her faceplate... ** _Wait a klik?!_**

She looked down to her new servos, the digits were still clawed, but they looked like that of Team Prime's. Or that Predaking when he... ** _transformed!_**

Talus' helm snapped down to see that her entire structure had changed into a humanoid shape, her back stabilizing servos were changed as well, with her stabilizing fins slightly sticking out of her outer calf armor.

Her tailfins were sticking right out of her outer fore servo areas, almost like the elbow joint spikes that Bumblebee had.

She felt a sensation of her main wings folded up tightly on her back plates, she couldn't feel her tail appandage anymore, she didn't know where that went.

She felt some of her armor folded up into spikes on the back of her helm and neck muscle cables. She also saw that a part of her usual shoulder plate armor was on her right lower breast plate, showing her Predacon symbol in all it's glory.

She was much taller than Ultra Magnus, but about as tall as Predaking was in fact. She looked strong, like she could put Predaking into the ground, with all of her spare muscle cables showing on her neck joint, abdominal plates, elbow joints, knee joints, and her heel and ankle joints.

Talus' optics were wide in slight shock, she unconsciously took a step back, but she wasn't used to her new form and she didn't have her tail appendage to balance her out, so she started to fall forward, having no sense of balance in her alt. form yet.

Wheeljack and Smokescreen immediately jumped out and they caught the former TechnaFury by her shoulder joints, before they helped her stand on her own pedes again.

Smokescreen clung onto her elbow joint to help her stay balanced while Wheeljack gently let go.

Optimus walked over and he asked softly "Talus, I judge by your reaction, that this is the first time you have experienced transforming?"

Talus gently nodded her helm, finally getting over the initial shock, before she held her throat cables softly and said stunned "Y-Yes sir. I-I was trying to before, b-but nothing happened"

Optimus nodded before Smokescreen asked softly, not really believing that his friend had finally transformed, "How long have you been...uh...smarter Talus?"

Talus looked at Smokescreen and she cocked her helm and she merely said "Huh?"

Optimus understood and he asked Talus gently "How long have you been sentient like you are now?"

Talus said a soft "Oh!", and she nodded her helm again before she explained "All the way to my beginning, basically when you woke me up actually sir, it was hard at first, but then my thoughts started to get easier to fall into place. And soon I started to think full sentences and I became like this I guess.

But I don't remember anything from my own past, whom I was before this new life, where I came from, what I did, if I could transform, was I as smart as I am now. These things I don't remember at all, so I just accepted the circumstances and went with it"

Optimus nodded, digesting the information, Ultra Magnus walked up to her and he asked "So you've been keeping secrets in a way soldier?"

Talus shook her helm negatively before saying "No sir, if I did so, it wasn't my intention at all, until I wanted to transform, but that flew out the window fast when I felt like I couldn't, until now"

Ultra Magnus nodded softly before he said "Very well then"

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked up to Talus and Arcee asked "Well this is unexpected, isn't it?"

Talus chuckled softly before she said "I'm just happy I can talk for once"

Arcee frowned a bit before she said "Talus, why did you disobey orders to stay in base, if you stayed, you could have helped Ratchet"

Talus then asked a bit harshly "And what do you think would have happened to Optimus?"

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus shut up at the question, not having an answer.

Talus was about to ask something else, before Optimus put a servo up and he said "That's enough, Talus did what she thought was the correct decision at the time. While I do not condone disobeying orders, and I do realize that things could have been different for Ratchet's outcome should she have stayed"

Talus gently put her helm down at the last part of his speech before he continued with, "But Talus did save my spark, and for that, I thank her very much, and for I am in your debt Talus"

Talus looked up to Optimus' faceplate with wide optics and raised metal ridges, she was not expecting that.

Smokescreen smiled softly as he turned to his friend, as he continued to help her keep balance on her new pedes.

Talus shook her helm before she calmed herself and she said softly "Optimus, call us even okay"

Optimus raised an eye ridge before he asked "May I ask why?"

Talus smiled and she said "Well, you cloned me from my dead ancestor's claw tip, when you didn't have to I might add, found by Alpha Trion, it would be disrespectful for me to accept this debt, so in Alpha Trion's name, I thank you guys for discovering the claw where I came from and my creation into this world once again"

Everyone was silent in the main hall, this definitely wasn't just some beast that didn't care about anything but it's own life like they first thought.

This TechnaFury femme had not only evolved and transformed three times faster than Predaking did, but she also cared for her fellow team mates and for the natives of this planet.

But the final thing that Team Prime couldn't believe, she was sincerely thankful for her creation, and she gave credit where it was due.

Wheeljack smiled and he said "You're okay in my book kid, and I hope to see ya on the Wreckers"

Bulkhead walked up and commented "That was good Talus, and I'm sorry for judging you like that", Talus nodded softly, accepting his apology.

Arcee walked up to Talus and said "Good to know I'm not the only femme on the team anymore, sorry Talus"

Talus smiled and she said softly, "It's alright Arcee", Arcee smiled softly and she put a servo out, Talus cocked her helm, confused at the gesture.

Arcee rolled her optics softly and she gently grabbed Talus' clawed servo and she gently made a quick shake motion before she let go of Talus' servo.

Talus turned her optics to Smokescreen and asked softly "What was that?"

Smokescreen chuckled a bit before he explained "That was a Cybertronian servo shake, basically it's a greeting, like a human's hand shake in fact"

Talus smiled big, finally Team Prime was treating her like a fellow Cybertronian, not like some dumb beastly Predacon.

Bumblebee was looking at Talus' armor before he commented " ***Hey, did anyone else notice that Talus got a lot smaller than her actual TechnaFury self just now?*** "

Everyone looked at Talus and they all made that confirmation, she was a lot smaller.

Talus rolled her shoulder joints before she said "I do feel more...compact in this form actually"

Wheeljack quickly brought up a good fact "If that's the case, then most likely all of your spare parts just get a bit more spread out in your Alt. form Talus"

Talus raised her right metal brow ridge before she said "I think this form will be my alternate form guys, it feels so foreign to me"

Optimus nodded before he said "As foreign as it may be Talus, you need to practice with this new form, and gain the necessary skills to fight along side us"

He turned to Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee before gesturing to all four of them and ordering "You four can teach her certain qualities that I believe will help her.

Arcee, you can teach her about stealth and Cybertronian martial arts.

Wheeljack, you can teach Talus to use her surroundings to her advantage.

Bulkhead, Talus has much strength she needs to control, I believe you can help her control and use this strength to her full advantage.

And Bumblebee, I believe you can teach her great servo to servo combat, as well as quick transformations."

The four bots in turn nodded when they were said what they could teach Talus.

Bulkhead walked up to Talus and put a servo onto her shoulder plate before he said "Come on rookie, time to give you some skills"

Wheeljack added in "Wrecker style"

Talus' optics were wide as she gave an intake of air, soon she was carefully led to the training room.

 _Two Months Later_ _:_

Over the course of two Earth months, Talus had trained with all four of her appointed teachers.

Bumblebee had taught her how to properly balance everything about her new alt. form, as well as rapid transformations to her natural TechnaFury form and to her alt. humanoid robot form, as well as a boxer style of fighting skills.

Arcee had taught her everything that she had known about stealth, as well as most Cybertronian martial arts, and how to make her plasma blaster out of her right servo and aim it properly.

Wheeljack taught her how to use her structure as a weapon, as well as objects around her for offensive and defensive fighting, as well as Cybertronian Ninjistu that Wheeljack had perfected.

Oh and Talus found out that she could make a facemask similar to Optimus' close around her faceplate when in her alt. form.

Bulkhead had taught her how to use her strength to her advantage, basically when to use force, how to use it, and how much to use of it. He also taught her how to play Lobbing, she is the new champion of it.

Smokescreen also taught Talus many new things, like certain terms Cybertronians used that she did not know, what parts of her new alt. form were called, and other Cybertronian games.

Talus and Smokescreen had become the best of friends, and unknowing to either one of them, that friendship would be tested soon enough.

 _Three Days Later_ _:_

Talus was in her natural TechnaFury form, relaxing in her quarters, but her processor was rapidly working.

Team Prime needed a break to find Ratchet, and they needed it now!

But that wasn't the only thing bothering her, and it isn't what anyone was expecting, but it was her Predacon symbols on her shoulder plates.

She loved her evolved Predacon heritage, but at the same time, she wanted to show that she was with the Autobots, and not the Decepticons.

Talus growled softly as she got to her fore servos and back pedes, she gently shook her armor off of imaginary dust.

Talus blinked her optics before she turned her large helm and looked at the blue with silver outlined Predacon symbols on both of her shoulder plates.

Talus growled happily suddenly as her optics widened and her tail appendage wagged happily. Wheeljack! He was a scientist, so he could change symbols, right?!

Talus immediately transformed into her robotic humanoid alt form and with a big smile on her faceplate, she ran to Wheeljack's quarters and knocked on his door.

Wheeljack opened his door and he said "Hey kid, what's up?"

Talus then asked softly "Do you know how to change symbols? I want mine changed", she pointed to the Predacon symbol on her chest.

Wheeljack looked at Talus confused, he had not been expecting that in a million stellar cycles!

Wheeljack asked confused "Why would you want to change your symbol kid? You're an evolved Predacon, shouldn't you want to show it off?"

Talus nodded her helm before answering "Yes I do want to show it off, I'm proud of my Predacon heritage, but I also want to show that I'm with you guys, not the 'Cons"

Wheeljack's optics widened before he said "I think I know what this is about, you don't want to be a Preda _con_ , you want to be a Preda _bot_?"

Talus' faceplate lit up and she said "Yes, that's exactly it, something to show that I'm proud to be a Predacon, but at the same time I'm proud to serve with my fellow Autobots"

Wheeljack smiled in pride, happy for Talus' reasoning, and he said "How about we combine them?"

Talus cocked her helm in confusion before she got it and a smile worked it's way onto her faceplate and she said "Let's do it"

Wheeljack allowed her into his quarters and about ten minutes later, Talus walked out in her natural TechnaFury self, looking with pride at her new symbols, they were a good mix of Autobot and Predacon symbols.

It was the perfect Predabot symbol, and she was proud of it! **(My Predabot symbol is in my Deviantart gallery guys! Link is on my profile page!)**

Talus transformed into her alt robot form and she said "Thanks Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack smiled and he said "No problem kid, you carry that insignia well"

Talus' smile could not get any bigger and she went about her business, which was basically training her moves in the training room.

After about three hours, Optimus called Team Prime into attention, turns out they were low on Energon again, and Optimus had found a blip on their radar of an energon mine.

Talus smiled, time to go into action, it was going to be Optimus, Talus, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus going on this mission.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack would stay behind with the human kids and monitor the Groundbridge.

Soon Team Prime split up and Optimus quickly told Talus over her comm. _':I'm sorry Talus, but I wish for you to stay as a TechnaFury, I do not wish for the Decepticons to know of your sentience or ability to transform just yet:'_

Talus nodded her helm and transformed quickly into her natural TechnaFury self before the team pushed on.

Vehicons immediately swarmed them, until they saw Talus rise to her full height and roar loudly.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOWWWWWRRRRRLLLLL!_** "

 **The Nemesis:**

Megatron's optics were wide as he saw that the Autobots did truly have a Predacon, so Predaking had been telling the truth, but this one was not among those of Project Predacon.

Megatron turned to see Predaking walk into the control room and ask fustrated, "Lord Megatron, how long must this Autobot stay alive? You promised me Orbital cycles ago that I could do to him what I have failed to do with the Prime long ago?!"

Megatron turned to Predaking and scolded "Remember to whom you speak Predaking!"

Predaking bit his glossa before he bowed his helm a little and said submissively "I apologize Lord Magatron"

Megatron accepted this and he walked over to Predaking and he said in a fake apologetic tone "For I apologize as well my Predaking, for it seems I did not believe you when you were indeed telling the truth"

Predaking cocked his helm confusedly before he asked "What do you speak about my liege?"

Megatron gestured with a servo to the screen where Predaking's optics widened as he saw the Autobot's Predacon, his only surviving brethren, tear apart a Vehicon miner with ease.

Megatron turned to Predaking and he said "I want you to defend our Energon mine from the destructive Autobots Predaking"

Predaking blinked his optics and he got a glee filled smile as revenge showed in his optics as he saw the Prime in the video feed.

Predaking turned and was about to fly there himself if he had to, when he paused at what Megatron next said "Oh and Predaking, if you cannot save your brethren from the Autobot's control, I hope you will do what's right and put the poor thing out of it's misery"

Predaking turned to Megatron, shock evident on his faceplate, but the reasoning behind it was firm.

Predaking stood firm before he said "It will not come to that my liege, I will save my brethren from the tyranny of the Autobots by destroying them, slowly and painfully", he would not fail his last surviving brethren.

Megatron frowned as soon as Predaking had gone through a Groundbridge Soundwave had opened up to the mine.

Megatron ordered Shockwave through his comm. "Shockwave, come to the bridge at once!"

About a few kliks later, Shockwave came in and Megatron pointed to the video feed and said "It appears one of your Predacons survived Shockwave"

Shockwave merely replied with "Illogical my liege, for that Predacon was not cloned by me. In fact, I have never seen a Predacon of this build before, most logical assumption answers that the Autobots have cloned this Predacon"

Megatron suddenly smirked and he said "Perhaps the good doctor could bring us up to speed, bring him here!"

Ratchet soon came into the bridge and asked sarcastically, "You called Megatron?"

Megatron smirked and asked calmly "Yes doctor, tell me, when did you decide to clone a Predacon of your own?"

Ratchet's optics widened a smidgen before he said in a fake non-caring tone, "Puh-lease, that Predacon was a failure from the start, I tried to mutate the Predacon CNA to make it stronger, but it only made it stupid as scrap"

Megatron raised a long brow ridge before he said "Very well doctor, you may go back to work now"

Ratchet gave a nod before he turned and walked back to the lab.

Megatron turned to Shockwave and he ordered "Go watch him, but continue the Synthetic Energon formula as well"

Shockwave nodded his helm once sharply before saying "Of course my liege"

Megatron turned to the monitor and he smirked at the footage before he said "Let us hope this other Predacon can be of any use to the Decepticons"

 **Decepticon Mine:**

As soon as the Autobots were done with the guards outside, the team went in and they were shocked at how much Talus blended in with the shadows of the Energon Mine.

Optimus took the lead, with Ultra Magnus next, Arcee right after, and Smokescreen in front of Talus.

Optimus quickly said "We must work quickly, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Arcee, harvest as much energon as you can before transporting it back to base. Talus, you and I will go deeper into the mine and...?!"

Team Prime was not prepared for a Groundbridge to open up about 50 Arns in front of them, and out walked an angry looking Predaking, in his robot form, in all of his mighty Predacon glory.

Predaking soon said firmly "You will not be taking anything else Autobots, this mine shall be your tomb!", Predaking charged at them before transforming into his Predacon form and roaring loudly.

" ** _SSSSSHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEKKKKK!_** "

Predaking slammed his helm into Optimus' chassis, Optimus slammed into a wall and slumped onto his servos and knee joints.

Optimus looked up to see Predaking slam his tail hard into his helm, knocking him into stasis.

Predaking lashed his tail into Arcee and Ultra Magnus as they shot him with energon blasts, slamming them into the wall and making rubble fall onto them, pinning them.

Smokescreen charged with a yell and his blasters shooting Predaking's armor, of course it did nothing, Predaking lashed out and clamped his jaws into the Rookie's chassis and grill plate.

Smokescreen yelled in pain when he felt Predaking's fangs dig into his armor and start to crush his internal systems.

A plasma fire ball suddenly came out of nowhere and exploded on Predaking's chassis, Predaking roared in pain as he was thrown back and Smokescreen was caught by Talus' large helm.

She gently put him down and whimpered, worried for his state of being. Predaking got up with an enraged roar, but what he saw was actually pretty scary.

Talus' armor made her blend in perfectly with the shadows, her main wings, stabilizer fins, and tail fins were out and spread wide.

Talus' optics were narrowed and her optical lenses were slits, her brow ridges were definitely in angry positions, her audio sensors were down all the way, and her denta were all the way out.

Smokescreen looked up and he saw Talus like this and one phrase came to his mind, she definitely was _The Night's Fury_!

Talus gave a bellowing roar as her rage spiked up, this was the _last_ time Predaking would ever hurt her family!

Talus charged with an angry roar and slammed into Predaking's chassis with her thick helm, Predaking roared in pain and rage as he slammed onto his back armor.

Talus didn't give him a chance to get back up, she immediately bit down on his neck armor and cables, before she activated her spare muscle cables in her jaw joints.

Her fangs dug into his armor like a vice would dig into metal, bending his armor and leaving a perfect bite mark.

Predaking roared in rage, his brethren should not be fighting him! Predaking's fore servos slammed into Talus' chassis armor and the armor didn't even bend, but she snarled in rage.

Using all of her normal and spare muscle structure cables, she twirled Predaking's entire form around before letting go of his neck armor.

Predaking roared as he flew through the air and slammed through a cave wall, so they came to a large cavern, similar to the one Predaking fought Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack after the death of his other brethren.

Talus roared as she jumped through the hole Predaking had made, and she roared loudly in rage.

Predaking immediately got to his pedes, he had to stop his his brethren from fighting him, now!

Predaking transformed into his robot form and quickly said "Please do not fight me! For I am not your enemy!"

Talus just snarled, before a small smirk formed on her muzzle, and she quietly apologized to Optimus in her helm before she disobeyed his order and she transformed into her alt. robot form.

Predaking's optics widened and his jaw component dropped open in shock...his brethren could transform, just like _him_!

Predaking got a smile on his face plate before he said happily, "You can transform! Just like me!"

Talus just glared at him before she said "I am nothing like you 'Con! You've harmed my family for the last time! I won't stand for it, ever again!"

Predaking's smile dropped from his face plate and he asked "What have the Autobots poisoned your mind with! They destroyed our brethren, and nearly destroyed you in the process!"

Talus snorted before she said in a mocking tone "Ha! The only things the Autobots have done for me was create me, feed me, treat like one of their own, etc.! By the way, you should ask Derpatron when you get back the truth! I was never made by the Decepticons, I was made by the Autobots and I am proud to stand with them!"

Predaking had a hurt look in his optics before he steeled himself, his brethren...no one of his sisters, couldn't be saved...she believed too much in the lies the Autobots had burned into her processor...and his Lord ordered him to do this.

Predaking glared at Talus before he said "Then you must be destroyed my sister, for you are too far gone, I'm sorry"

Predaking charged at Talus with a yell of rage, Talus instinctively felt her face mask close over her lower face plate before she rolled out of the way.

Predakings fisted servos dug far into the ground and made a large crater, he ripped them out as he chased after her.

Talus ran for a cavern wall before she used her digits on her pedes to dig into the wall as she ran up it, Predaking couldn't stop himself in time and he slammed into the wall.

Talus did a back flip in mid air, her pedes landed on the ceiling of the cavern, she immediately pushed off of it as hard as she could.

Predaking looked up just in time to see her fisted servos slam into his back armor and he was forced into the ground with a giant shockwave.

Talus immediately used her pedes to front flip far off of him before she landed hard enough to make a large crater with a trench as she continued to move until she stopped.

Predaking quickly rose from the ground and commented "Impressive", before he jumped up and he was aiming a hard punch for her helm.

She was about to dodge it when Predaking suddenly did a flip and slammed his pede into her helm. Talus gave a groan as her helm slammed into the ground with a shockwave.

Predaking dug his pede into her helm, until her pedes wrapped around his chassis and she pulled him down and his pede off of her helm.

Talus saw Predaking get up and he was about to punch her when she used her pede to kick his pedes from under him, while Predaking fell, Talus flipped up using her abdominal muscle cables and she did a roundhouse kick right to his chassis, with a good amount of strength.

Predaking gave a holler of pain as he slammed through two giant stalagmites and he slammed onto the ground.

Predaking immediately rose up and charged at her, she was prepared to dodge, but she wasn't prepared for Predaking to grab her neck cables and throwing her into a the cavern wall.

Predaking didn't stop there, as she looked up she saw Predaking running with a club like rock and he slammed it into her faceplate.

Talus groaned as she slammed onto her back armor hard, she looked up to see Predaking lift and slam the rock club on her chassis, he did this three more times, each one having shockwave types of force from the impact.

Her right servo transformed into her plasma blaster and she immediately shot Predaking in the abdominal armor with a strong blast.

Predaking yelled in pain as he dropped the club and held his abdominal armor.

Talus immediately got up, her blaster changed back into her right servo, and she charged towards him, time to get a bit of revenge for Optimus, Talus knelt down once she was close enough to Predaking, she then did a back flip, her right pede slammed into Predaking's chin armor.

Predaking groaned a bit as he flew back and slammed into the cavern wall.

Talus smirked under her face mask as she landed, but Predaking got up and charged at her as fast as he could.

Talus' optics narrowed and she charged as well, just as they were about to hit, Talus jumped up, grabbed onto Predaking's shoulder plates, and she did a back flip over him.

But she clung on, and using a lot of strength, she pulled Predaking off of his pedes and she threw him over her helm with a yell of rage.

Predaking gave a groan of pain as he slammed into the cavern wall, he immediately shook his helm to see Talus's fisted right servo slam into his faceplate with a hard upper cut.

Predaking's helm whiplashed backwards, only to whiplash forward as Talus slammed her spiked knee joint into his abdominal armor.

Predaking dodged a punch made by Talus as he grabbed her servo and slammed her into the cavern wall like a ragdoll.

Talus groaned as Predaking kicked her right in her abdominal armor, before she could react, he grabbed her servo and threw her to the ceiling of the cavern.

Talus groaned as she started to fall, but Predaking ran fast and he jumped up and kicked her right in the helm as she fell from the ceiling.

Talus was nearly put into stasis from the kick, she slammed onto the ground, she slowly got up on shaky pedes.

Predaking's left servo turned into his fire blaster and he pointed to her helm and he turned it on.

"I'm sorry my sister, may your spark rest peacefully now", Predaking speeched right before he shot his blaster.

Talus' optics snapped open and she dodged the blast, her right servo transformed into her plasma blaster and Predaking shot a blast at her again.

Talus quickly aimed and she shot her fire blaster, her fireball and his fire blast made contact and it caused a huge explosion that threw both Predacons back.

Talus slowly got up and she shook the tiny rocks off of her before she transformed her blaster back into her right servo.

Predaking burst from the rubble that had trapped him and he slammed his right fisted servo right into Talus' abdominal armor.

Talus groaned in pain and she staggered back wards, holding her abdomen.

Predaking grabbed her faceplate and helm and he slammed her into a wall, before he lifted her up high and slammed her into the ground with a crater.

Her let go and went to punch her again, but her servo caught his fist.

Talus' other servo swung up and punched Predaking right in the face plate.

Predaking tripped a bit as he backed away, he opened his optics to see Talus' fisted servo make contact with his chassis.

But she wasn't done, she punched his helm next, then she kicked him right in the codpiece.

Predaking's optics widened as he yelled loudly in pain and held said area, Talus smirked under her mask, thankful that she was a femme and not a mech.

She aimed a punch again and she threw it hard.

Predaking looked up and he caught her right servo in his left servo, and soon her left with his right.

Predaking yelled and he pushed against her, he pushed her back, until she yelled in rage and Predaking's optics widened as he felt her full strength as his servos were pushed back fast, she was stronger than him?!

Talus yelled and suddenly slammed her helm into Predaking's faceplate, Predaking groaned in pain and fell onto his knee joints, his pain receptors going off too much in his codpiece.

Talus suddenly let go of his servos and her right servo transformed into her TechnaFury Plasma blaster, she immediately charged it up.

Predaking looked up and his optics widened in alarm, and before he could react, Talus had fired two strong blasts that exploded right on his chassis.

Predaking yelled in pain as he flew back from the forces of the explosions and slammed into the furthest cavern wall, there were two small holes in his chassis where the shots had hit him, and Primus did they hurt.

Talus stomped over as Predaking landed on his knee joints again, Talus plasma blaster transformed back into her right servo.

With a snarl of rage, Talus grabbed Predaking by the forehorn on his helm and she aimed his helm for her faceplate, once his optics landed on her she yelled in rage "This is for stealing Ratchet from us!"

She slammed her fisted right servo hard into Predaking's chassis, right in one of her blast holes, Predaking hollered in pain.

Talus snarled and yelled in rage "This is for Wheeljack!", she punched him hard in the face plate, Predaking coughed up a little bit of energon.

Talus yelled in rage "This is for Ultra Magnus!", she back slapped his faceplate hard with her servo, and kicked him in the codpiece again. Predaking hollered in pain.

"This is or Optimus!", she punched the other hole on his chassis harder than last time, Predaking growled in pain.

Talus snarled and she said "And this! This is for **_Smokescreen!_** "

She literally threw Predaking up into the air and she whirled around and giving Predaking a roundhouse kick to his chassis wounds as hard as she could, a giant ' **BOOM!** ' was heard from the force of the shockwave of the impact.

Predaking yelled in pain at the kick, and also at the impact that he had with the cavern wall.

Talus transformed her right servo into her plasma blaster again and she aimed it at Predaking and charged it up to full power.

She was literally about to shoot it when she heard Optimus order "Talus, stand down!"

Talus turned her helm to see Optimus with a scratched up Arcee and Ultra Magnus, and a bitten up but still walking Smokescreen.

Talus growled before she said "But he needs to pay for harming our family!"

Optimus shook his helm softly before he explained softly "Talus, that's what the Decepticons do, that's not what Autobots stand for"

Talus' optics softened a bit before she said "But I could stop him, here and now for the last time"

Smokescreen then asked "And then what? You be the last Predacon out there?"

Talus sighed through her outtake and she looked at Predaking, he had gotten up to his pedes again, he was just staring at her, wondering what her choice would be.

Talus sighed again before she put her plasma blaster down and her plasma blaster transformed back into her right servo.

Talus sighed and her face mask retreated back into her helm armor before she said "Let's get the Energon and go guys", Team Prime was smiling proudly as Talus walked back over to them.

Predaking's optics were wide, the Autobots killed his brethren, but they prevented his sister...er Talus, from finishing him off, why?

Optimus turned to Predaking and said "Predaking, be gone now, the fight is over"

Predaking growled at Optimus, his structure protesting it's movements, man, Talus could hit hard!

But he wasn't done yet, he had to make sure that Talus wouldn't be used by the Autobots anymore. Predaking looked up and his left servo transformed into his blaster before he shot a fire blast into a giant stalagmite.

The stalagmite was 3x bigger than the one that landed on him because of the Autobots, and that one hurt, so this should be able to rest her spark.

It groaned and well, by the time Talus snapped her helm up, the stalagmite slammed right onto her dead on.

Team Prime was pushed back from the impact of the giant stalagmite shockwave, Smokescreen's optics snapped open and he ran to the rock while yelling in alarm "Talus! No!"

Predaking growled slightly as a Groundbridge opened up next to him and he ran through it, even if he could rip their sparks with ease, he needed to be repaired, especially his codpiece! Oh Primus it still hurt, and besides, he would deal with the Autobots later!

The Autobots tried to lift the stalagmite, but it was way too heavy, even with them all combined.

Smokescreen fell onto his knee joints as he continued to beat on the rock, thinking his best friend was dead already.

Optimus glared at the rock, until his optics widened as he could have sworn he saw it move...Wait a second?!

 ** _It was moving!_**

The rock groaned as it started to be lifted, and a femme shout was heard and the giant stalagmite flew across the cavern and slammed into the ground with an earthquake and shockwave.

A dented and scratched up Talus landed on her knee joints, no doubt hurt by that large rock.

Ultra Magnus gently helped Talus to her pedes and she groaned in pain, her joints whining in protest.

Talus looked at the team and she said jokingly "Remind me to not try and eat rocks anymore"

Team Prime chuckled, glad Talus was alive, sure she was hurt pretty badly, but she was alive.

Talus smiled softly, glad she had a good team behind her.

A Ground bridge opened up next to them and they went through it before it closed up.

 **Autobot Base E:** _Three Earth Hours Later_

Talus winced as Wheeljack took another lodged piece of rock from her left wrist joint, she took a beating from Predaking last fight and this fight, she would try harder next time.

But something else was bothering her, Predaking had said that the Autobots had destroyed their kind.

Did they really?!

She wasn't sure, but she had to know.

Talus looked up to Optimus and she said softly "Optimus", once said bot turned his attention to her she continued "Predaking mentioned that the Autobots destroyed 'our brethren', I'm guessing other Predacons? Is this true?"

Optimus looked surprised by the question, as did Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus.

Talus quickly got impatient with the silence and she demanded "Well, is it?!"

Optimus sighed as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus looked a bit guilty, Optimus looked up and he said "That answer is yes Talus, but Predaking has been fed mis-truths constantly by Megatron, he does not know the whole story"

Talus was slightly horrified, the Autobots, whom she considered her family, had destroyed some of her Predacon cousins?!

Optimus put a servo on her shoulder plate and he said "Talus, we will tell you the truth, just give us a chance to do so please"

Talus glared at Optimus before she sighed and laid her helm against the berth and she said "Please explain...I'm so confused"

Optimus nodded and he told her of how Project Predacon got started, and how Predaking was going to lead the other Predacons to help the Decepticons to win the war.

So for the natives of the planet, Ultra Magnus made the decision and Wheeljack had acted, they had destroyed the Predacons as they were turning on.

Talus understood why now, after all, she had met four of these planets natives and she was good friends with them.

Over the course of an hour, Talus thought about it, and she couldn't blame the Autobots too much, because to her, it kind of sounded like a scam, but why? Why would Megatron want to destroy his own Predacon army?

Doesn't matter now because something went right by her optics and she heard Raf say "Sorry Talus, just putting the finishing touches on 'Chip'!"

Talus looked over and she saw Wheeljack catch a tiny rocket ship like thing.

Talus raised a metal brow ridge before she asked "What is that?"

Raf smiled, he had a remote control, and he said proudly "This is a piece of Lazerbeak that Smokescreen had shot off of when Ratchet was taken"

Wheeljack soon added "And this little baby will lead us right to 'Con central and we save the the Doc"

Talus looked down her structure, Wheeljack and her own inner workings did a good job in repairing her entire being.

Talus got up just as Optimus said "And I will be following this transponder to get to the Decepticon Warship, once I have located the warship, groundbridge to my location"

Talus raised a brow ridge and she said "Um, I'm going with you Optimus, whether you want me to or not"

Optimus raised a brow ridge before he gave in he said "Very well Talus, let us depart"

Optimus and Talus walked outside with the rest of Team Prime, after saying their goodbyes and good lucks. Optimus switched his jetpack on and he took off into the sky.

Talus watched him go before she transformed into her natural TechnaFury form, her main wings, stabilizer fins, and tail fins came out and spread wide right before Talus flapped her main wings hard and did a vertical take off.

She caught up to Optimus and together, they followed 'Chip' through the clouds, hopefully towards the Nemesis.

 **Nemesis:** _One Earth Hour Later_

Knockout was laughing, and laughing hard, in fact he was going to bust a gasket if he didn't stop. Tears of Energon were going down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Just the story Predaking told, oh my Primus, and the way Predaking walked into his Med Bay, he had to meet this femme Predacon if she was still alive!

Predaking glared at a laughing Knockout and he demanded "What is so fragging funny doctor?!"

Knockout calmed down and he said "I apologize *Chuckle* I just never expected you, of all mechs *Chuckle* to be kicked in the codpiece by a femme!", he started to laugh again.

Predaking raised an brow ridge and demanded again "Are you going to repair me or not?!"

Knockout calmed down and he nodded and said "Of course"

Just as Knockout walked towards him, Predaking reached out and grabbed Knockout by the neck and held him close to his faceplate, looking right into Knockout's optics.

"This **_will_** stay in-between us doctor, understand?", Predaking asked calmly

Knockout nodded quickly before saying "Yes Predaking, crystal as an energon shard!"

Predaking snorted out "Good", before dropping Knockout carelessly.

He rolled his optics when Knockout complain "Hey, watch the finish!"

* * *

 **Well, I am pooped now, a total of 7,577 words in this chapter, and I decided to leave it with a slightly funny note! XD**

 **Please treat me and this story nice, no flames please!**

 **Well that's all for now guys!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	5. Lessons Learned!

**What's up guys?**

 **Here's the awesome fifth chapter for The Rise of the TechnaFury :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, nor do I own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, but I do own the Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own Talus!**

 **Oh and guys, I do not know if I made it clear or not, but the last fight with Talus and Predaking was actually a tie, that's why I dropped a giant rock on Talus XD**

 **Neither Predacon walked out of the fight unscathed, both were pretty badly injured, and both retreated, so to me, that's a tie.**

 **Review Replies : **

_Gojirafan237 : _**Thanks bud :) Oh and it technically was a tie. Thank you reviewing bud ;)**

 _Kikigraysonwest : _**Thank you, I love this story to :)**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**Thank you very much :D**

 _Bluefeather4299_ _:_ **Good to make you laugh, but the fight was a tie bud ;)**

 _ZeoUnitGut_ _:_ **You do bring up a great point, I will try and develop Talus' character more, thank you for reviewing :D**

 **This chapter takes place during, and after the episode 'Synthesis'.**

 **Well onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Lessons Learned!**_

* * *

The sky was silent as Optimus and Talus, in her natural TechnaFury form, flew rapidly after the little contraption nicknamed 'Chip'.

Another reason for the silence was the fact that Talus was unable to speak in her natural Predacon form, but Optimus had to push his jets sometimes because Talus was so fast.

Optimus observed Talus' main wings first, they were curved in ever so slightly, acting like a parachute, and with all of the finger like joints within the wing membrane, she could get some serious air without much effort.

They were also made to be strong, the shoulder joint proved that, she could probably fly faster, further, and longer than Predaking could.

Optimus looked at her stabilizing fins next, they would soften or tense up at soft angles, to keep her structure horizontal with the ground.

He could also see that they nearly worked in unison with her main wings when they flapped, by flicking down a bit as soon as her main wings flapped, giving her further lift.

But what he was the most impressed with was her very tailfins on the end of her tail structure, they were very flexible and would twitch unconsciously to keep her going in a straight line.

He also noticed how when Talus would turn to follow 'Chip, her tailfins would switch to other positions, like left, right, up, or down, her tailfins would go to those positions before her structure moved to the desired direction.

It seemed out of all of her fins or wings, her most important pair were her tailfins, they controlled nearly everything about her flight pattern, he wondered what would happen if she lost one.

Would she be able to fly, most likely not.

Optimus looked at her tailfins again, they were sensitive as well, he could tell. The way they twitched at different air currents, just like a Seeker's wings, very sensitive receptors must be in them, no wonder they folded away when she was on the ground, to protect them.

Optimus observed also how her fore servos and her back pedes were tucked in very close to her body, they almost couldn't be seen right now in fact.

He also looked at her head, her optics were huge and sensitive, they would twitch and observe something at least thirty times every five kliks. He also noticed how far forward they were on her helm, further than Predaking's optics, those optics would see everything if he could guess.

Optimus's optics snapped to her shoulder plates, her armor and spare muscle cables, maybe it wasn't just for protection and for strength, he noticed the way the Muscle cables worked, especially when she flapped.

Those spare muscle cables must be for holding up her limbs like they were now, and not get tired.

Maybe the thick armor was for when a TechnaFury was first flying, if it crashed into something at full speed, the TechnaFury wouldn't be too hurt from the crash.

Bottom line, Talus was made to fly, and fly at very fast speeds. That was what her species had evolved for, it was to be the top flyers of the sky.

But one thing still burned on his processor...why was her fossil? The _only one ever found?!_

Was her kind rare back before the Great Cataclysm?

The Matrix of Leadership had only some memories stored of the period back then, but there wasn't anything about the TechnoaFury species itself.

Was it because they were never seen? Or was it because TechnaFuries were feared greatly back then, according to the ancient original Prime text Alpha Trion had found.

Optimus sighed through his facemask, his attention was brought back by a soft grumbling growl ahead of him.

He saw Talus' helm looking underneath her chassis, and her Audio sensors were up as well as her optical pupils were dilated, but her optics looked the faintest hint of worried.

Optimus soon replied "I am fine, just lost with my thoughts for a few moments"

Talus' optics narrowed ever so slightly, observing his features, making sure he really was alright.

Talus snorted before she lifted her helm again and flapped her main wings a bit, to speed up and keep up with 'Chip'.

Talus had her own thoughts going on in her processor, unknown to her, she was thinking similar to what Optimus had just thought.

Why had her kind been so feared by the original Thirteen Primes? Was it because that ancient TechnaFuries were so dangerous?

Or was it because that her kind had done something so bad that they became feared?

Talus growled slightly in frustration, she felt like the answer to that question was right on the tip of her glossa.

If only she could _remember_ her own past through her ancestor's memories?!

Talus blinked her large optics as a thought wormed it's way into her processor.

What if was a good thing that she couldn't remember her ancestor's memories, like what if the TechnaFuries just hated the Primes and _attacked them for no reason_?!

That thought made Talus scared, what if it was true? What if...!

Enough! She needed to keep focus on the mission, she could think about her kind later!

But one thought still lingered in her processor that would not go away.

Why was her ancestor's claw the only one found?

Talus shook her helm with a growl as she felt her optical pupils become slits and her audio sensors go down against her neck armor with her frustration that worked it's way into her spark.

Optimus observed Talus' behavior and wondered why she was getting angry with herself.

'Chip' soon banked left and Talus saw this and her left tail fin flicked down and she banked left after Chip, Optimus following close behind.

'Chip' soon straightened out and Talus flapped her main wings softly as her left tailfin went back to it's normal position.

Optimus straightened out as well and followed close behind Talus.

Talus and Optimus followed after 'Chip' for another 30 minutes.

Optimus could feel his jets start to heat up very badly, because of that fight with Predaking in the South Pole, he could only fly around a maximum of two or three hours before his jets would start to weaken from the lack of heat and power they needed to keep his large structure afloat among the clouds.

Optimus kept this to himself, he was going to find Ratchet, whether his engines held out or not.

Talus' audio sensors went up a little bit, was it just her, or were Optimus' engines sounding like they were struggling a bit now.

Talus looked down again and she raised her metal brow ridges in worry, Optimus' engine smoke was become the faintest hints of a light grey, instead of the nice white it was supposed to be.

Optimus noticed this and he said over his still soft sounding engines, "Talus I am fine, you do not need to worry about me"

Talus gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe one load from that scrap pile, even if it was a good lie.

Optimus sighed a bit before he explained "The fight with Predaking has damaged my turbines slightly, for I cannot fly for more than three megacycles before they start to weaken"

Talus' optics widened and she glared at Optimus and growled at him, Optimus could guess what she had said.

"I do realize I should have gotten it repaired, but at the time, Ratchet was not among us. Nor is he now Talus", Optimus explained.

Talus growled softly in realizing her leader was right, Talus' audio sensors went up and she gave a small smile before she quickly dived down a bit and she slowed down.

Talus then sped up just a smidgen and she was soon aligned under Optimus.

Optimus looked down in confusion at Talus, until she gestured her helm to her neck armor and she gave a grumble as she looked up at him.

Optimus' optics widened as he realized what she wanted, he soon asked "Talus, do you wish for me to ride on your back?"

Talus gave a happy nod with her helm and she gave a quick nod of her helm.

Optimus sighed before he looked at 'Chip' again and he said "I will have to decline Talus, for I do not need it"

Optimus' helm snapped down as Talus snarled, he knew she was stubborn about certain things, the safety of her teammates was a large one.

Optimus sighed before he said "Talus there is truly no need", Talus just growled loudly this time, but something was wrong.

Talus was glaring into the horizon, her optical pupils were slits, her denta were bared, and her body was tense.

A red missile came out of nowhere and hit 'Chip', exploding and destroying it into little pieces of ash.

Optimus' optics widened as he saw this, soon he saw Starscream's jet alt form fly by and Talus roared in rage before she flew after him.

Optimus' optics narrowed and he took off as well, Talus and Starscream were much faster than himself though, Talus' rage cooled a bit the second she saw Optimus falling behind.

Talus' olfactory sensors caught and remembered Starscream's exhaust smell before Talus slowed down enough for Optimus to catch up

Optimus soon caught up to Talus and he asked "Can you still get a visual Starscream?"

Talus shook her helm negatively, before she gently pointed a clawed digit to her muzzle, where her olfactory sensors were.

Optimus' optics narrowed as he realized Talus had caught Starscream's scent, Optimus then ordered "Lead the way!"

Talus gave a quick grumble and nod with her helm before she sped up a bit and followed after Starscream's scent, Optimus a klik behind her.

 _Five Minutes Later_ _:_

Talus and Optimus soon followed Starscream's scent to the Nemesis, one the giant warship was in sight, Optimus suddenly stopped.

Talus noticed this and she stopped quickly before she turned around and cocked her helm in confusion.

Optimus soon said to Talus "Talus, I want you to find Ratchet, once you do so I wish for you to stay hidden, for this is not your fight"

Talus' optics were wide as she growled in frustration, she was going to fight with her fellow Autobots!

Optimus saw this in her optics and he explained "Talus, you have been fighting this war for a very short time, myself and the rest of Team Prime have been fighting this war for thousands of stellar cycles, this is not your fight."

Talus snarled at Optimus, she _was_ going to fight!

Optimus' optics softened before he said "Smokescreen has shared knowledge with me. Alpha Trion never wanted you to be used for the war, we have abandoned his wish long enough Talus. Please respect my decision, and Alpha Trion's wish, do not participate in the war any longer, for I fear that this may be the final battle"

Talus whimpered softly, but she was cloned to help her fellow Autobots win the war and Protect Earth! Not sit on the sidelines!

Optimus gently floated over and put a servo to her muzzle before he said "It has been an honor fighting along side you, mighty TechnaFury"

With that said, Optimus took his servo off of Talus' muzzle and he took off towards the Nemesis.

Talus' optics narrowed, it was the right thing to do, so in Alpha Trion's name, she was done with the war. But that didn't mean she wouldn't find Ratchet.

With a growl, Talus took off towards the back of the Nemesis, looking for any trace, sound, or smell of Ratchet.

 **Nemesis Upper Hull:**

Doors opened to reveal a struggling Ratchet being held by two Vehicons, soon the Vehicons threw Ratchet onto the Upper Hull.

With a small yell, Ratchet landed on the deck hard.

Two massive pedes walked up to him with echoing metal on metal sounds.

Ratchet shook his helm and looked up, just as a deep mech voice was heard.

"Do you feel... _d_ _efenceless_ Autobot?"

Ratchet looked up and his optics widened, he looked up to see a massive mech, even taller than Optimus and Megatron!

It was Predaking, and he looked angry, _very_ angry.

Predaking soon continued "Good, now you know what my fellow Predacons endured!"

Predaking reared a servo back and slammed it on Ratchet's faceplate and helm, before his digits tightened around said bot's helm.

Predaking soon roared out, " _ **Right before you massacred them!**_ ", Predaking turned around and threw Ratchet across the deck of the Nemesis.

Predaking stomped up to Ratchet and slammed a giant pede on Ratchet's chassis.

Predaking glared down at Ratchet with pure hate before he said venomously "And the _worst_ part, the _absolute worst_ part! Was making me think that one of my brethren had _survived_ , for too long! Only to find out that _**you had turned her against me!**_ "

Predaking kicked Ratchet away hard, Ratchet slammed into a deck wall with a yell of pain, Predaking stomped up to him and grabbed Ratchet by the neck joint and lifted him off of his pedes.

Predaking glared right into Ratchet's optics and roared " ** _That is why I had to destroy my only brethren left!_** "

Ratchet's optics widened in alarm before he whispered "Talus...?"

Predaking threw Ratchet away and roared " ** _Do not say her name Autobot!_** "

Ratchet looked up slowly to have his optics widen in alarm and fear as Predaking jumped up and rapidly transformed into his Predacon self.

Predaking stomped up to Ratchet and took a large intake before roaring loudly and with full of rage.

" ** _SSSSHHHHRRRRIIIIEEEEKKKK!_** "

 **Just Outside the Nemesis:**

As the Nemesis soared through the clouds, Talus flew along side it, still looking for Ratchet.

So far she had smelt nothing, heard nothing, and had seen nothing of Ratchet, and she was getting worried rapidly.

She could only hope that she got there in time!

Talus continued to look, but her thoughts eventually turned to Predaking.

She remembered what Optimus had explained to her.

Optimus hadn't blamed Predaking at all, not like she did, yes what Predaking had done was not good.

But Predaking had been _fed_ lies!

So she had kind of forgiven him, not a lot, but it was a start.

Talus' optics widened as her audio sensors went up, a yell, that was Ratchet's!

Talus' optics narrowed as she beat her main wings down, getting amazing speed, and she roared loudly.

Whosoever was hurting Ratchet is going to get a beatdown!

 **Nemesis Upper Hull:**

Predaking's left fore servo slapped Ratchet across his chassis, right before his felt one did the same thing.

Predaking's giant horned helm soon joined and slammed into Ratchet's chassis, Ratchet yelled in pain as he slammed and flipped across the deck.

Predaking stomped after him, his mandibles and jaw splitting and flaring out as he gave a hissing roar.

Predaking's tail soon slammed into Ratchet and Ratchet slammed into a deck wall with a groan of pain before he fell to the ground hard.

Ratchet looked up in time to see Predaking's jaws clamp onto and over his helm and chassis, Predaking lifted Ratchet before throwing him again.

Predaking quickly turned before he jumped and slammed his left fore servo down on Ratchet's chassis, Ratchet yelped with the impact.

"Just get it over with. It's not like I could ever live with myself, knowing the role I played in Human kind's extinction", Ratchet whispered as he glared weakly at Predaking.

Predaking hissed and glared down at Ratchet before his chassis glowed and it went up his neck armor and it settled at the back of his intake pipe.

Predaking was about to blast Ratchet with his firebreath.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLRRRRR!_** "

A large form, that accompanied the roar, suddenly slammed into Predaking at amazing speeds and the force threw him off of Ratchet.

Ratchet looked up to see a very pissed off Talus standing over him, her optical pupils were slits, her audio sensors were down to her neck armor, and she was baring her denta at Predaking.

Ratchet's optics widened as he said in disbelief "Talus, your alive, but how?", Talus was about to transform and reply before Predaking roared loudly and faced whomsoever had dared to knock him off of his prey.

Predaking's optics widened considerably as he saw a still living Talus, so many questions worked through his processor.

Talus didn't give him time to think more about it before her main wings, stabilizer fins, and tailfins all folded back into her structure, and she roared and charged at Predaking.

Predaking barely tensed his muscle cables in time as Talus slammed into his chassis, but he wasn't prepared for her tail structure to wrap tightly around his upper neck armor and slam his helm onto the ground.

Predaking's optics narrowed, oh this femme was making his circuits sizzle!

Predaking's helm snapped up and his jaws clamped onto her shoulder plate, Talus roared in rage as he threw her hard into the deck wall of the Nemesis.

Predaking's chassis glowed and once it came to his throat pipe, he snapped his mandibles and jaw open and he fired a large fire blast at Talus.

Talus' optics widened as she was consumed by Predaking's fire.

Ratchet's optics widened and he whispered horrified "No Talus..."

Predaking soon stopped firing and his throat cooled off, his fire was still roaring so it was hot, no doubt about that.

Predaking turned and glared at Ratchet and he snarled as he started to stomp over to the Autobot doctor.

Talus suddenly reared up from the roaring fire and her main wings spread wide and doused the flames when she spread them with a roar.

Talus glared at Predaking and with a roar her wings folded back into her armor and she charged at him.

Predaking's helm snapped back at her, only to roar in pain as she jumped up high and her jaws clamped down right on his helm.

Predaking roared in pain as he thrashed around, but Talus kept an iron grip on his helm.

Predaking tried to slam his helm onto the deck, but Talus saw this and she jumped off of him in time.

Predaking glared at Talus as he charged at her with an enraged roar, Talus just sidestepped him and he got her tail structure to his faceplate.

Predaking roared as he stumbled back a bit, Talus' chassis glowed brightly and it traveled up to her jaws, which snapped open and she sent a bright blue fireblast that hit Predaking with such a force that he slammed onto his spinal struts.

Predaking roared as he thrashed his tail at her, Talus snarled and once it was close enough, Talus caught his tail in her jaws and squeezed down as hard as she could.

Predaking's tail armor started to bend with the force and he roared in pain, only to have Talus pull as hard as she could and she threw Predaking's large form into the deck wall.

Predaking gave a hissing roar as he slammed into the wall hard, he landed on his spinal struts and wings and his chassis glowed and he shot a spout of flame breath right for Talus.

Talus growled as her limbs tensed up and she jumped clear over the fire blast and she landed hard on Predaking's chassis.

Talus immediately slammed her fore servo's right onto Predaking's shoulder joints, and her back pedes into his hip joints, pinning his four limbs down.

Her tail structure lashed out and pinned his tail down, her chassis glowed very brightly, and it traveled up to her the back of her mouth.

But from the level it was glowing, it was on full power, it would tear Predaking apart.

Talus roared in Predaking's glaring faceplate with a growl, he had one chance, and one chance only!

Predaking glared at Talus before he transformed into his mech form under her large clawed servos.

He glared up at her before he forced himself to say " _I..._ _yield_ "

Talus snarled loudly before she got up off of him and backed away, the glow in her throat going away.

Talus activated her transformation sequence and her armor plates and parts of her shifted until she was in her alternate femme form.

She glared at Predaking as he got up onto his pedes, Talus turned her helm when she heard Ratchet walk up to her and he said "You have gotten very strong while I was away"

Talus smiled softly before she said with a smirk "Well remembering your login did help"

Ratchet glared at her before it said "So it was you"

"Tell me Talus, why do you continue to defend the _Autobot_ , when I am going to destroy all of them", Predaking asked while glaring at Ratchet.

Talus turned and glared at Predaking before she answered "Because _brother_ , if you truly want to avenge our brethren, you should avenge all the way up to Megatron!"

Predaking's optics widened before he asked "What?! _What_ do you mean?!"

Ratchet soon took over and explained "Your high and mighty leader, _wanted_ your Predacons exterminated! And simply allowed _us_ to do his dirty work for him!"

Predaking glared as his left servo transformed into his fire blaster before exclaiming, "Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark!"

Predaking aimed his blaster right for Ratchet and it started to power up, Talus' optics narrowed, but Ratchet shook his helm softly 'no' to her.

Ratchet then said "You consider yourself an intelligent being don't you?!"

Predaking's look softened, so Ratchet continued "Then rise above your base instincts, and _analyze_ the situation"

Predaking considered this, before his blaster glow stopped and he put it down, he was listening.

Ratchet started to explain "We followed the trail that day with the desperate hope that it would lead to an Energon mine", Ratchet wiped the energon that had come out of his mouth away.

"We had no idea we would find Shockwave's laboratory"

Predaking glared at Ratchet before saying "A coincidence barely seems plausible", his blaster transformed back into his left servo.

Ratchet glared right back at Predaking before explaining "Because it wasn't a coincidence! Energon was clearly _planted_ to lure us there, by _Megatron_ "

Predaking glared at Ratchet, but anyone could tell he was considering it, it did sound suspicious.

Predaking looked at Ratchet before asking "Why would my liege wish to destroy us?", he gestured to himself and Talus with a servo.

Ratchet looked up to Predaking and said "Having just been on the receiving end of your might. One theory springs to mind, Megatron _fears_ you, and any like you"

Predaking backed away a bit before he blinked, it all fell into place. Predaking gave a hissing growl out of his tightly clenched denta and with a yell of rage, he stormed into the Nemesis.

Talus and Ratchet watched Predaking go, Ratchet turned to Talus and said "We need to stop Shockwave now, while there's still a chance to save Earth!"

Talus stood where she was, Ratchet looked at her and demanded "Well, aren't you going to help me?!"

Talus sighed and said "I can't Creator, Optimus gave me an order, and by Alpha Trion's last wish, I cannot join the fighting of this war anymore, I'm sorry"

Ratchet sighed, he knew Optimus would say something like that.

Ratchet looked at Talus and ordered "Very well, just stay on the Nemesis then", with a confirmation nod from Talus, Ratchet transformed into his alt mode and drove off.

 **Within the Nemesis:**

Predaking yelled in rage as he blasted a Vehicon to pieces, one Vehicon shot at him with it's blaster, only for Predaking to punch it in the abdominal plates with a great amount of force, making the poor thing slam into the ceiling.

Predaking used the one he had been holding as a Cybertronian shield, before throwing it at another Vehicon.

His left servo transformed into his fire blaster and he shot another Vehicon with it, before stomping past them.

The only damage on his armor was from his earlier fight with Talus, none from the Vehicons.

After about 2 cycles of beating Vehicons to kingdom come, Predaking finally saw his target.

Predaking threw a Vehicon to them before grabbed two others and slamming them into the hall walls before he roared out " ** _Megatron!_** "

Predaking saw Knock-Out and heard him say "I'll just go fetch that, little something, we just talked about", before running away.

Predaking quickly demanded "Is it true that _you_ ordered the annihilation of my army?!"

Megatron gave a sickening smirk before he said "Indeed, and my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through!"

With a flick of his servo, Megatron's wrist sword slid out with a ' **SHING** '

Predaking bared his clawed digits before with a tell of rage, charging at Megatron, oh how he would make this last!

Predaking swiped at Megatron first, but Megatron dodged and slashed his sword across Predaking's chassis three times.

Predaking soon caught Megatron's sword wielding servo and slammed Megatron into the hall wall, before slamming a fisted servo into Megatron's abdominal armor nearly as hard as he could.

Predaking backed away and threw Megatron into the other side of the hall before Megatron fell to the floor.

Predaking grabbed a dead Vehicon by the foot as he roared out in rage, " ** _I will tear you apart!_** "

Predaking smacked Megatron in the helm with the dead Vehicon three times, each time it got harder, by the third hit, the Vehicon's body tore apart and Megatron went flying down the hall.

Megatron slammed into the far end of the hall, Megatron quickly scurried up, just in time to catch both of Predaking's clawed servos.

With a war cry, Megatron pushed Predaking's servos back a bit, Predaking yelled in rage and easily pushed Megatron's servos back.

Starscream aimed his right servo, and with a flick of his index digit, his missile flew from his servo and it flew down the hall and exploded on Predaking's spinal struts.

Predaking gave a yell of pain as the explosion knocked him silly, Megatron took this opportunity to punch Predaking in the faceplate.

Before grabbing his shoulder joints, flipping onto his back, and he slammed a pede into Predaking's abdominal armor.

Predaking slammed into an airlock door, before crumbling to the ground in pain.

Megatron wiped his mouth from a bit of energon before saying "That's the spirit, but I was a champion of the Pits of Kaon, not only due to my savage might, but also my _cunning_!"

Megatron reached over to a control panel and clicked a left large button, as Predaking was getting up, the first airlock door opened up.

Megatron glared at Predaking before pressing the other button, the second airlock door opened and a vacuum effect hit the entire room.

Predaking growled as he clung to the door with his servos and pedes, it was a good amount of difficult.

Megatron walked towards Predaking and said "You should have heeded my advice, and faced me as a _beast_!"

Megatron aimed his blaster and it turned on, Predaking's optics widened in alarm and Megatron shot Predaking right in the chassis.

Predaking yelled in pain right as he was knocked out of the Nemesis' air lock and he hit a wing of the Nemesis.

He thought he was going to crash into Earth, so he reached a servo out, but he missed the Nemesis surface.

Predaking's servo was suddenly caught by another clawed servo and he was stopped.

Predaking looked over to his savior, to see a softly smiling Talus before she yelled over the roar of the Nemesis engines "I thought you could use a hand!"

Predaking just groaned in pain before Talus pulled him to an armored piece of the Nemesis where one didn't feel any wind currents at all.

Talus gently laid Predaking against the metal of the Nemesis and she took a look at his new chassis wound, she sighed in relief before she said "You're lucky it wasn't your spark chamber"

Predaking just stared at her, he raised a metal brow ridge as she spit into her own servo, and she suddenly wiped her spit on his chassis.

Predaking grimaced before he asked "Are you trying to extinguish my spark?"

Talus looked at him before she explained "Turns out my saliva has healing properties, you should be thankful"

Predaking winced at the pain in his chassis wound and he said softly "I-I am thankful Talus"

Talus turned to Predaking, not expecting to hear that, before she asked "Are you pulling my pede? Cause usually you hate my parts"

Predaking shook his helm softly before saying "No, for I am being truthful, you have spared my spark multiple times. You could have let me fall to the planet below, but you have not. For that, I am thankful"

Talus looked at Predaking before she said softly "Your welcome"

Predaking looked at Talus with a bit of hope in his optics before asking "And I do hope you will join me, so that we may rebuild our race"

Talus looked at Predaking and she said "Maybe Predaking"

Predaking nodded and he seemed to accept that answer for now.

Talus gently laid her against the Nemesis' armor, with one thought going through her processor.

What choice should she make when the time came for her to choose sides?

* * *

 **Well guys I decided to end it here for tonight :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, most of this chapter came from memory, so it might not be as good as you remember it.**

 **I also added Optimus' engines not getting the proper repair.**

 **I hope you guys also leave nice reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	6. Fall of the Decepticons-Predacons Rising

**Hey guys what's up?!**

 **Wow! The sixth chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **I think I love this story :)**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight :_ **Thanks, and here's that more for you :)**

 _Sami-SDGForce_ _:_ **Actually bud, I don't know whom I'm going to pair Talus with yet, so don't get your hopes up just yet.**

 **Onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six: Fall of the Decepticons, Predacons Rising!_**

* * *

Talus sat with a silent Predaking, both Predacons were thinking hard about the future.

Predaking was infuriated about Megatron's betrayal! He ordered the attack on his brethren, the Autobots also played a part! They are the ones who acted and destroyed his brethren!

Both sides of this Primus _fragged_ war hated the Predacons, so he had no side now! He was no longer yielding to Megatron's charge, nor will he ever forgive the Autobots for the destruction of his brethren!

 _Wait?!_

He did have a side, he was a mighty _Predacon_!

Him and Talus were both mighty _Predacons_ , and they would resurrect their fallen race together!

Speaking of Talus, Predaking's glowing amber optics snapped to the femme Predacon.

Predaking saw the almost sad look on her faceplate form, he wondered why, maybe it had something to do with that fragging Autobot _Doctor_ , mutating her CNA!

He truely hated the Autobots now, not just for his exterminated brethren, but for mutating a normal mighty Predacon, into an angry, strong, and nearly uncontrollable mutant Predacon.

She was never going to be a normal Predacon, how else could she have been so strong? That rock would have crushed even himself, sure he might have held on for a few kliks, but after that, his spark most likely have been extinguished.

For Talus, she found herself being... _saddened_ , that her ancestor's claw was the only TechnaFury's bone found on Cybertron.

Was she going to be the only TechnaFury ever to live again?

She wondered about her species, Predaking was lucky, sure he was alone now, but he could at least clone others from the dozens of bones underneath Cybertron's metallic surface.

But her species' bones were never found, her ancestor's claw tip was the only one _ever_ found, and all of the CNA had been extracted in order to clone herself.

Predaking's optics snapped over to Talus' face plate, he noticed that she had a good...what was the human term for it...ah right, she had a great 'Poker face'.

He found that out when Knockout had said it, and he had to look it up in order to see what it meant, his first searches came up by a type of music, made by a femme by the designation of 'Gaga'.

He didn't understand it at first, but after a while he did.

Predaking looked down to her chassis where his optics landed on her insignia, and his optics narrowed in confusion.

What had happened to her old symbol?

Or maybe what had she done to it?!

Predaking looked at it, it was the same light blue and silver outline he remembered, but it was different.

It seemed to have narrowed Autobot symbol eyes, as well as the nose of the Autobot symbol.

He could also see the vents of the Autobot symbol in the horns of the Predacon symbol.

It had two spare horns as well, as well as the 'tear' marks of the Autobots' symbol, but it also separated the main horns a bit, with a line that cut through the side of the eyes.

It was a mix in between the Predacon and Autobot symbols!

Talus' peripheral vision saw Predaking's optics on her symbol, but she decided to ignore him for now.

Until she felt Predaking poke it with a clawed digit and he asked softly "Talus, your symbol? What has happened to it?"

Talus looked at Predaking before she puffed out her chassis proudly and she said "It is my custom symbol Predaking. It shows that I love my Predacon heritage, but at the same time. I will proudly stand with my Autobot team"

Predaking stared at Talus for a good solid cycle before he shook his helm and asked "But why would you change our race's mighty symbol?! For the glory of those _Autobots_?!"

Talus' optics widened, Predaking had said Autobots with so much disgust and hate, it made her own spark cringe.

Predaking grabbed her shoulder plate with a solid servo, before he said "Talus, the Autobots have done you so much wrong"

He looked into her optics and he said "Talus, I wish to offer you a chance, to help me resurrect our fallen brothers and sisters, please, join me so that we can make our Predacon race truly a race to be intimidated and feared by both the weak Autobots and Decepticons"

Talus looked at Predaking before she turned her helm to look at her pedes, before she said softly "Predaking, I-I don't know, you have been fed so many lies...?!"

" _So have you_! The Autobots have mutated your CNA, you are a mutant Predacon, I will accept you though, our race shall accept you.

The Autobots have done you very much wrong as well as I and our race. And yet you _still_ defend them? Why?", Predaking demanded with wide enraged optics.

Talus looked at Predaking before she asked "A _mutant_ Predacon? Who told you that pile of scrap?!"

Predaking looked at her confused before he answered, "The Autobot Doctor, whom you took from me"

Talus' optics softened before she said "Predaking, he was _lying_ for me, he was protecting me. I'm not a mutated Predacon"

Predaking looked confused before he asked "Then how are you so strong? What are you?"

A smile wormed it's way onto Talus' faceplate before she explained "I am not a mutant Predacon, but my species is proof that Primus did not give up on our Predacon race, but the Primes did.

Predaking, I am a TechnaFury, a direct and natural _evolution_ of the original Predacon race, rediscovered by the late Alpha Trion, cloned by the Autobots to help end this war"

Predaking's optics widened as he allowed his servo to fall from her shoulder armor, he couldn't believe this...in fact, he did not believe this!

Predaking's optics narrowed before he accused "So, you choose to lie to me, rather than accept that the Autobots mutated your CNA!"

Talus sighed a bit before she said "Predaking, it is the truth, look at this", she took out Alpha Trion's data pad, on the TechnaFuries that Smokescreen decided that she should have, from her subspace and held it out to the Predcon king.

Predaking looked at her skeptically before he gently took it and he turned it on and read through it, he had a bit of trouble with the original Prime text, but he managed, his optics slowly widening as his read through it.

By the end, he looked at Talus and he was speechless, just how powerful was her race if they gave the original Thirteen Prime trouble?!

Talus smiled softly before she gently joked "Surprise"

Predaking blinked his optics and shook his helm, getting his senses back on straight, before he asked "So...you are an... _evolution_ of my race?"

Talus nodded her helm softly before she said "Yes, but I can't get over...how my ancestor's claw tip was the only one found."

Predaking stared at her, so she continued "I mean, were the TechnaFuries just that rare, or was my ancestor the only one, and now I'm the only one"

Predaking gently put a servo on her shoulder plate again before he said "I do not have the answer to that question Talus, but I can tell you is that you are not _alone_ , for you have myself and soon, we will find Shockwave and force him to make more of our kind"

Talus smiled softly, his speech giving her a bit of hope in her mighty spark.

Predaking also smiled softly before asking "Talus, I ask of you once more, will you join me? Will you join within the soon to be ranks of the new mighty Predacon race?"

Talus looked uncertainly at Predaking as his left servo fell from her shoulder and was put out for her to shake on it.

Predaking stared at her with a stern yet soft look, his servo waiting for her choice.

Talus smiled softly before she gently put up her right servo and she gently grabbed his servo, as did his servo gently grab her servo, and both Predacons shook on it.

Predaking smiled, finally, things were looking for his way, until his audios heard Talus say "On one condition"

Predaking looked at her and he asked "And what would that be?"

Talus smiled and said "If the time comes, and the Autobots want our two races to co-exist in peace, you will at least try it out, alright"

Predaking's optics narrowed in anger as his optics filled with hate, he soon came to a decision and he said "I will consider it, on one condition as well"

Talus cocked her helm before she asked "And what would that be Predaking?"

Predaking was interuppted when he slowly rose in awe, with a grunt of pain from his chassis wound. Talus turned her helm and her optics widened in awe.

Neither Predacon had noticed that they had drifted in space, nor did they notice they were on their home world, Cybertron!

The plates were glowing, the Autobots did it! They won!

Talus smiled as she looked around, her optics not missing a thing.

Talus soon felt Predaking put a servo on her shoulder armor and he said "Come, we must find a refuge of some-kind before they follow us"

Talus nodded her helm and she said "Alright"

Predaking suddenly jumped off of the Nemesis wing they were on, before transforming into his Predacon self and spreading his large wings.

Talus took a shaky intake before she jumped off of the wing as well.

Talus felt the air fly past her structure before her optics narrowed and she engaged her T-cog, she felt her plates, armor, and muscle cables shift around before locking into place.

She opened her more sensitive optics now, and instinctively her tailfins, stabilizer fins, and her main wings folded out from her armor and they all snapped open before they caught the air and Talus took off into the sky.

She flew after Predaking, they soon past the control view of the Nemesis and she caught a glimpse of her Autobot team.

With a grumble, Talus stopped and hovered before she looked at them all. They were all looking at her with worry in their faceplates.

Talus read Smokescreen's mouth say _'Talus?'_

Talus saw Bulkhead ask _'What is she doing? Why is she going with Predaking?'_

Talus' audio sensors snapped up when she heard Predaking roar. Her helm snapped to where Predaking was hovering as well, Predaking roared again, and she could faintly see a worried look in his glowing Amber optics.

Probably wondering if she was going to go with the Autobots, she summarized.

Talus sighed through her olfactory sensors and she gave a soft roar to the Nemesis, she would see Team Prime again, but right now, Predaking was all alone, and she was an evolved Predacon.

And Predacons should stick together.

Talus turned to Predaking and she started to fly towards him, she could see a glint of happiness fly through his optics and he seemed to smirk at the Autobots before giving a loud roar.

Predaking soon turned and he and Talus took off into the new Cybertronian sunrise.

 _One Solar Cycle Later_ _:_

Talus and Predaking were flying through the sky in their natural beastly forms, still looking for a place to call their refuge.

Talus also figured out something about herself and Predaking, it seemed they did not need to have fresh Energon for long periods of time.

Talus and Predaking flew, every now and then, she would see with her peripheral vision that Predaking would look at her from time to time, probably worried for her.

Talus smirked softly, she was made for flying, this much she knew.

Predaking was amazed by Talus, it seemed that she was relaxing in the air, like she belonged in the air.

Probably, because he had to speed up sometimes to keep up with with Talus' form.

He also was observing how she flew, it was amazing to see her large structure, cut through the air with ease, and to have such control.

He was almost _jealous_ in fact.

Talus' optics snapped to the wound on Predaking's chassis, it seemed to be getting much better, but every now and then it would still leak a drop of Energon.

No doubt when he transformed, it probably wiped her saliva off of his chassis, making it heal the old fashioned way.

Talus' optics snapped over to something on the ground, her optical pupils dilated a bit and her optics widened, she then roared to Predaking, whom jumped a bit and glared down at her with a growl.

Talus just gave a small grumble before she pointed with her right fore servo digit.

Predaking looked where she was pointing to and his optics also widened, with a roar, Talus dived down to go and land.

Predaking gave a small roar as he followed her, he to was also curious.

Talus soon landed gracefully, and as soon as she did, she transformed quickly into her alt femme form, who looked around the area in awe.

Predaking landed with a roar and he also transformed into his mech form, Predaking looked around before he smiled and said "Amazing, our ancestors"

Talus looked around and she said "Agreed", both Predacons were seeing a massive space of abut a mile in diameter, of nothing but ancient Predacon remains.

No doubt uneathed by the shifting of plates in the planet's restoration.

Predaking smiled and he said "For we have found it, our refuge!", his words echoing off of the sides of the Predacon graveyard.

Talus looked around and she smiled, there might be another TechnaFury in all of these ancient remains.

Talus turned to Predaking and she asked excitedly "Do you think there are any other TechnaFuries among our ancestor's remains?"

Predaking turned to the TechnaFury and he said "I do not know Talus, but that is a possibility, go on and look for any trace of your kin, I need to rest"

Talus nodded, the chassis wound was probably hurting Predaking, before she smiled with renewed vigor.

She would find more of her kind!

With an excited look on her face plate, Talus ran and she jumped up, only to immediately transform into her Natural TechnaFury form, and land with an large quake under her fore servos and back pedes.

Talus immediately started to sniff around, a determined look in her optics.

Predaking soon found a cave, he transformed into his Predacon form and laid down, he watched Talus sniff around, before shutting his optics and falling gently into recharge.

 _5 Megacycles Later_ _:_

Talus snarled in rage and pain, there was nothing! Not a _single_ ** _fragging TechnaFury bone!_**

Predaking's optics snapped open and he looked at Talus, he saw the rage and pain on her face and he could easily summarize why, she had found nothing of her species.

Predaking gave a growling sigh through his sharpened denta and he rose to his pedes, before he transformed into his mech form.

Predaking slowly walked over to Talus and she snarled as she glared at him, Predaking kept a well played look on his faceplates and he asked "I take it your search was unsuccessful?"

Talus snarled and she activated her T-cog and her parts shifted until she was in her alt femme form again.

She glared at the ground and she said "Not a _single fragging bone_ , nothing to the TechnaFury species! **_Nothing!_** "

Talus gave a roar that usually would be in her TechnaFury form, and she slammed her right clenched servo into a ancient Predacon bone, the bone shattered to dust and splinters from the force of her strength.

Predaking's optics narrowed before he ordered "Talus, calm yourself **_now!_** "

Talus just glared at Predaking, her servos clenched so hard that Predaking could hear the metal of her palms straining against her clawed digits.

Predaking glared at Talus and he said "I will not tolerate the _blatant_ disrespect to our ancestors! Do you not understand that these bones shall be our brethren someday soon!"

Talus glared at Predaking, her denta gritting hard against each other, she felt so much rage! She was all alone!

Predaking's look softened before he said "Talus, I cannot say I know that our race is rare, for the TechnaFury race is mighty, but from evidence, it also seems that they were also rare, _very_ rare in fact"

Talus rolled her optics, tell her something she didn't already know.

Predaking continued "But I do know what it is like to be alone, I do not like the feeling at all, it will tear your spark asunder and leave nothing but a cold husk left.

But we are _not_ beasts, and I will not allow one of my brethren, you my sister, to act like one.

We must be an example to future generations of mighty Predacons, we must not let ourselves be consumed by the troubles of now, but we must look to the future.

The future holds our hope, and with this hope we must not lose ourselves. For I make this vow now Talus, you shall see the TechnaFury race live once again, I do not know when, nor do I know how.

But I will make sure, once our numbers are many, we will look for other ancient and mighty TechnaFury remains, and you will have more to your kind.

And the Predacon race, will become a legendary race unlike any Cybertronian, nor any other Cybertronian will ever see"

Once Predaking was done speeching, Talus' mouth was dropped wide open, she blinked her optics before closing her mouth, her rage gone and replaced with awe and a new determination.

Predaking soon said "And if you join me completely, I shall do something for you"

Talus smiled and she nodded and said "What is it Predaking?", she inquired with a raised brow ridge.

Predaking smiled softly before he looked at her and he said "For you do not need to bow down to myself Talus, for you shall be the leader of your race, the leader of the TechnaFuries!"

Talus smiled softly, she didn't care if she was a leader or not, she just wanted a few more TechnaFuries living on Cybertron.

Predaking put his servo out to her again and said "You shall also be the link, the balance, the speaker of all three races, the ambassador, between the Autobots and our soon to be mighty races, the Predacon and the TechnaFury races!"

Talus smiled and she immediately grabbed Predaking's servo and they gently but firmly shook on it.

Predaking smiled before he said "I have given you much responsibility Talus, I do hope you shall be happy with those positions"

Talus' view on Predaking had just changed, a lot, with the Autobots, she thought that Predaking just wanted an army for himself, so he could take over Cybertron.

But, what he had just said was not only for her happiness, but he sincerely wanted the betterment of their kind, that was the kind of mech that needed to be a king, not Megatron.

Talus nodded and she said "I'll accept that deal Predaking, I shall be the the peacekeeper in-between all three races"

Predaking smiled and he gave a nod, sure she wasn't one of his subordinates, but she could make sure the Autobots didn't step out of their place, especially if she had an army of mighty TechnaFuries behind her.

Talus' optics widened as she felt static hit her comm. she put a servo to it and she asked "Hello?"

Predaking watched with mixed emotions, were the Autobots calling her back?

Talus soon heard, " _:_ _*Static* *Static* Tal-Talus *Static* Talus c-can you hear me?:_ ", it was Smokescreen.

Talus smiled and she said "Smokescreen, I can hear you now, what's up bud?"

" _:Well I was wondering when you were going to come back to us? It's been an entire Solar Cycle Talus, and Bumblebee is going to be knighted into a warrior by Optimus...I miss you Talus:_ ", she heard Smokescreen say.

Talus felt bad now, she also had friends on Team Prime that she didn't think about when she went with Predaking.

Talus soon answered "Alright bud, I'll be back soon okay, it should only take a Megacycle or two"

Predaking's optics widened in alarm, she was leaving him?!

Talus smiled when she heard Smokescreen say " _:Yeah! Awesome, I can't wait, see you soon Talus!:_ "

Talus smiled and said "See you soon 'Screen", with that she hung up.

Talus turned to Predaking and she saw the look on his faceplate, Talus looked at the Predacon king and she said "I'll come back as well Predaking, don't you worry"

Predaking nodded before he said "Very well, but _do not_ tell the Autobots where our refuge is, understand"

Talus nodded and she said "You got it"

With that, Talus activated her T-cog and her structure, armor, and muscle cables all shifted around until she was in her large natural TechnaFury state.

With a roar, Talus spread her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her tailfins before taking off into the sky with a large flap of her main wings.

Predaking watched her go, his optics narrowed, if the Autobots came to their refuge, whether by Talus' servo or not, he would destroy them.

* * *

 **Wow, I know it is probably a very short and very disappointing chapter.**

 **But I wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

 **Anyway, please leave no flames in the reviews okay.**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	7. New Brethren!

**Hey guys what's up?!**

 **Wow! The seventh chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury! Holy Molly!**

 **I never expected to go this far with the story, and I love it!**

 **Hey guys, I put a Poll up on my profile page if you want to interact with this story, I put three choices for whom Talus should be paired with.**

 **1.) Darksteel**

 **2.) Skylynx**

 **3.) Smokescreen**

 **Sorry to those if you thought I was going to put Predaking and Talus together, the answer is no, I could see them as more like very close friends, not sparkmates.**

 **Please vote now, you have a max vote of 3 times, so use them wisely.**

 **Poll closes on chapter 12, so vote now while you can, Poll results will be put on chapter 13, so make sure to watch for them.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight :_ **Thank you once again Kamen, it's nice to have a regular reviewer like you, but I'm sorry, no Predaking/Talus in this story.**

 **Onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven: New Brethren?!_**

* * *

 _Three Megacycles Later_ _:_

 **The Nemesis:**

Smokescreen was pacing back and forth, he was worried about Talus.

In his processor a question burned badly, why had Talus gone with _Predaking_?!

So what had he said to her in order for her to just suddenly leave like that?

He was so confused, and he stopped pacing when he heard "Smokescreen, what troubles you?"

Smokescreen turned around and he looked up to see Optimus looking down at him with concerned optics.

Smokescreen sighed before he explained "Optimus, I just don't understand why Talus would leave, her place is here with us"

Optimus nodded softly before he said "Smokescreen, it is Talus' choice to be wherever she wishes to be, if that is with Predaking, than we have to respect her wish"

Smokescreen looked down to the ground with a bit of sadness written in his optics, he missed Talus badly.

Smokescreen's helm snapped up when he heard Talus' all to familiar whistling sound when she dived.

Smokescreen smiled up at Optimus before Optimus said with a smile "But if one has a strong enough bond, they shall come back"

Smokescreen immediately transformed into his alt form and he drove to the landing dock of the Nemesis.

Smokescreen transformed once he was there and he saw Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack were also on the platform.

Smokescreen looked up and he smiled as he saw Talus' all to familiar natural TechnaFury self.

Wheeljack crossed his servos and he commented "I wondered when the rookie would come back"

Arcee nodded her helm before agreeing "I'll second that"

Bulkhead smiled and he asked Bumblebee "How much do you want to bet Talus freaks out about your voice?"

Bumblebee smiled and he replied "I don't think she'll freak out, maybe just be surprised"

Smokescreen just smiled, he was glad Talus was back.

Talus roared loudly in happiness as she saw her teammates, she then did a back flip and smirked at Team Prime.

Smokescreen sneered before he cupped his servos over his faceplate and he yelled "Showoff!"

Talus play glared right at Smokescreen before she suddenly dived after him, Smokescreen's optics widened as he started to run away.

Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack all laughed as Talus landed with a tremor, and once her main wings had folded in a bit, she immediately pounced and pinned Smokescreen to the platform on his spinal struts.

Talus smirked before she started to play with Smokescreen with her right fore servo, being mindful of her clawed digits.

Smokescreen faked at fighting back, before he said playfully "Oh no! The _mighty TechnaFury_ is out for my Energon!"

Talus smirked before she plopped her large helm onto his chassis and abdominal armor.

Smokescreen gave a fake groan of pain, only to blink when Talus licked his jaw component with her glossa.

Talus suddenly started to lick him like an overgrown metal puppy.

Smokescreen made the comments " _Blah! Pleh! Gah!_ Stop Talus! _Ha ha ha!_ Talus!"

Talus gave a happy growl when she backed off, the other four Cybertronians to their left, were laughing their afts off.

Smokescreen was covered in her saliva, Talus gave a series of laughing growls as Smokescreen sat up.

Smokescreen play glared at Talus before he tackled her, she merely stayed put as Smokescreen tried to wrestle with her, Talus' structure didn't even move and Smokescreen grunted as she used all of his strength to try and move her.

Talus suddenly stood up vertically on her back pedes and she carefully walked over to the end of the platform and she leaned forward a bit, using her main wings and tail as a counter balance, and Smokescreen clung from her neck.

Smokescreen yelped in fright before he said "Okay! Okay! You win! _You win Talus!_ Uncle! Uncle!"

Talus gave a laughing growl before she pulled back and laid down on her spinal struts and main wings as she let Smokescreen lay on her chassis.

Smokescreen glared at her playfully before he and the TechnaFury gave a series of laughing growls like crazy, Smokscreen got up off of Talus and he wiped at his armor.

Smokescreen glared at Talus again before he said "You know your spit doesn't _wash off!_ "

Talus just gave growling chuckles before her armor, parts, and muscle cables shifted around until she was in her alt femme form.

Talus smirked before she said "Of course I do, why else would I do it to you"

Smokescreen grabbed a good amount of Talus' saliva from his chassis and he threw it at her helm, Talus quickly raised a servo and it hit her left servo rather than her faceplate.

Talus chuckled before she heard "Good to have you back Talus, you had us worried for a klik", it was from Arcee.

Talus smirked and turned to the other four before she said jokingly "Hey I couldn't leave you guys alone, you would miss me"

Bulkhead then said "Oh yeah we would"

Bumblebee smirked before he said "But I think Smokescreen is the one who _missed_ you the most"

Talus blinked her now wide optics and she looked at Bumblebee before she pointed a clawed digit at Bumblebee and she said " _You can talk now?!_ "

Bumblebee nodded and the team explained to Talus what had transpired during the final fight, including Ratchet staying behind on Earth.

Talus' optics were wide before she said "Wow, you _snuffed_ Megatron's spark, good job 'Bee"

Bumblebee smiled and he said "Thank you Talus"

Talus' helm snapped to the Nemesis' entrance where Ultra Magnus walked up to the group and said "Soldiers, it is time for the ceremony"

Talus smiled and she said "I arrived just in time, didn't I?"

Arcee smirked and explained "Actually, we were waiting for you"

Talus blinked, she wasn't expecting that, at all.

Talus then asked softly "You guys... _waited_ for me?"

Ultra Magnus put his good left servo on Talus' shoulder plate, looked into her optics, and explained "For you are a member of our cause soldier, even if there should not be sides anymore"

Talus smiled before she followed all of Team Prime, minus Ratchet, to the entrance of Kaon.

Talus, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack all stood behind a kneeling Bumblebee and a standing proud Optimus Prime.

" _In the company of your fellow Autobots, as well as a proud member of the rare TechnaFury race._

 _In the presence of our creator Primus, the living core of our planet._

 _And, in the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership_ "

Optimus held the Star Sabre up high during the last bit of his speech before he continued.

" _Bumblebee_ "

Optimus gently tapped the Star Sabre tip on each of Bumblebee's shoulder plates.

" _Arise, a Warrior!_ "

Bumblebee rose with a smile on his faceplate, Team Prime walked up to him and gave their congratulations.

Arcee "Nice one 'Bee"

Bulkhead "Warrior, big time!"

Smokescreen "Way to go 'Bee"

Talus "Good for you Bumblebee"

Wheeljack suddenly smirked and said "Let's get this party started", before he took out his signature bomb remote.

Talus cocked her helm as he pushed the button.

Soon the Megatron statue in front of them blew up into many large chunks.

Optimus soon interrupted with "I'm afraid the time to celebrate is not now, for we have much work to do.

While Cybertron may be resurrected, life on our planet cannot begin again."

Talus cocked her helm before she asked "What do you mean Optimus?"

Optimus soon explained "There is an object in which all life on Cybertron is born, and ultimately returns...The Allspark"

Smokescreen soon asked "You mean, it isn't here?"

Optimus soon explained "Nor has it been Smokescreen, not for Thousands of stellar cycles.

As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point, and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable.

I opted to safeguard the Allspark from Megatron, by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy."

Optimus looked at his team before he continued "The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to it's present location"

Bumblebee soon walked up and said "What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back"

Optimus explained "These remain dangerous times Bumblebee, we cannot leave Cybertron unsecured. Not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for"

Ultra Magnus soon piped up while looking at his clawed right limb "Not to mention our stray Predacon"

Talus' optics narrowed slightly at this, she wasn't mad, but just annoyed that they kept calling Predaking, Predacon all the time.

Optimus soon ordered "Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons"

Ultra Magnus responded quickly "I would be honored sir"

Optimus and Wheeljack had taken Ultra Magnus' ship and went to go find the allspark.

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen were patrolling the Sea of Rust, although now there wasn't a single scrap of rust to find.

Talus and Bumblebee were manning the groundbridge, Talus' smarts were very much appreciated, especially her uncanny ability to hack past the Decepticon security protocols.

Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were in their Alt forms driving in the Sea of Rust, and Smokescreen commented "Huh, someone might want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust. I'm just saying"

Smokescreen continued "Though I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it, you know, now that it's all bright and shiny"

Ultra Magnus soon speeded up next to him and replied "Cybertron will populate in time kid, you have to remember, refugees could be returning from lightyears away"

Ultra Magnus' sensors picked up on something and he said "Movement, two contacts at point eight four"

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen transformed into their robot forms once they were near the points.

Ultra Magnus' left servo and Smokescreen's right servo transformed into their energon blasters.

Ultra Magnus led the way and whispered "Approach with caution"

Ultra Magnus looked and he saw two forms, they were a bit bigger than Starscream and Shockwave, but they had to be sure.

The two forms seemed to hear them as the two forms looked up to the two Autobots.

Ultra Magnus put his left blaster down a bit before he said "My name is Ultra Magnus, are you Autobot, or Decepticon?"

The two forms seemed to smirk before the one on the right gave an almost crazy laugh and threw a piece of scrap over his shoulder armor.

Smokescreen noticed that their steps sounded like Talus' or Predaking's pede steps, large amounts of weight echoing with every step.

The one on the left suddenly said " _Neither_ "

Before the unmistakable sound of a T-cog activation was heard, and the two mech's armor shifted and switched around until they transformed into... ** _two other Predacons!_**

Ultra Magnus's optics narrowed and he said in alarm " _Predacons!_ "

He and Smokescreen put up their blasters in attack, the Predacon on the left reared back with a roar, and the two Predacons charged at them.

Energon blasts shot down the channel, but the blasts did nothing to the Predacons, the Predacon on the right jumped onto the walls before going after Smokescreen, before the Predacon on the left went after Ultra Magnus.

The Predacon that looked like an Ursagryph, grabbed Smokescreen's right pede and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground hard enough to make the metal shatter.

The Gryphon like one roared and tried to swipe at Ultra Magnus, whom dodged and rapidly shot eleven shots into the Predacon's helm.

The Predacon gave a growling hiss and slammed it's tail structure into Ultra Magnus' abdominal armor with a loud sonic boom.

Ultra Magnus flew for a bit before he landed and slid on his pedes with a large screeching sound.

Ultra Magnus quickly got up and he shot at the Predacon's optics.

The Predacon roared before it's wings flapped hard and it started to take off into the sky, Ultra Magnus ran over and grabbed it's tail end.

The Predacon flapped like crazy and roared in rage, it turned it's helm to the left and it roared before it shot a fire blast at Magnus, whom barely dodged it.

The Predacon quickly turned it's helm to the right and fired a blast again, only to have Magnus dodge the blast again.

The Predacon looked over it's left shoulder armor and it's optics widened with a growl as it saw Ultra Magnus climb up onto it's back pede and slam his good left fisted servo right in between the Predacon's optics.

The Predacon's helm went flying and the momentum kept them in the air for a bit before both of they crashed into an old building.

The Predacon and Magnus fell, but Magnus punched the Predacon twice before they slammed into the ground hard.

A short few arns from them, Smokescreen shot at the Ursagryph like Predacon, of course it did nothing to slow the Predacon down.

The Predacon ran up to him and it slammed it's helm into Smokescreen.

Smokescreen and the Predacon slammed into the ground, the Predacon immediately righted itself before it grabbed Smokescreen's left pede and shook him around a bit before throwing Smokescreen hard into an old building many arns away.

Smokescreen fell onto a pile of rubble and three giant plates slammed down on him, pinning him.

Smokescreen grunted as he tried to lift the rubble off of himself.

The sound of flapping was heard before the Predacon landed on the lower portion of the rubble, with a growl it dug it's clawed digits into the rubble and it's beak opened to reveal a very hot blast forming.

Smokescreen's optics widened in horror.

Ultra Magnus ran and slammed his clawed servo into the Gryphon Predacon and his helm snapped over to where Smokescreen was.

He watched in horror as the Ursagryph Predacon unleashed a huge blast of fire breath that melted everything where Smokescreen had been.

Ultra Magnus aimed his blaster, one good shot should stop it, but he felt the Predacon he was fighting, grab his abdominal structure, lift him up high before throwing him on the ground as hard as it could.

Ultra Magnus yelled in pain as he slammed into the ground, shards of metal flying out where he landed.

The Ursagryph Predacon kept blasting it's fire before it stopped and it seemed to smirk at the pile of melted metal.

Until Smokescreen walked out of the wall with a smirk and said "Phase beats flame _every time_ "

The other Predacon grabbed Ultra Magnus and threw him as hard as it could though a solid wall of an old building, Ultra Magnus yelled in pain.

The Predacon flew up and over to Ultra Magnus' limp structure.

Smokescreen's optics widened as he saw this and he cursed "Scrap"

His attention was quickly taken as he saw the Ursagryph Predacon he had been fighting, clawing it's way quickly up to where he was.

Smokescreen just jumped backwards into the wall as the Predacon slammed it's helm where Smokescreen was, the Predacon looked around for it's prey.

It looked down in time to see Smokescreen's alt form phase through the rubble that he was on and Smokescreen quickly drove towards where Ultra Magnus was.

The Predacon jumped off of the rubble and it landed with a tremor before it started to chase after Smokescreen's alt form.

Smokescreen quickly commed in "Bumblebee! I need an emergency ground bridge, _stat!_ "

He heard Talus ask " _:Smokescreen, what's going on?!:_ "

He didn't answer, but he allowed her to hear one of the Predacons roar, and he shuttered a bit in fear as he heard her natural TechnaFury growl come out.

Smokescreen soon transformed and ran as fast as he could towards a groaning Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus' optics opened faintly to see the Predacon he had been fighting roar in his faceplate.

Smokescreen activated the Phase shifter on his left wrist joint before he jumped as hard as he could.

Smokescreen touched Ultra Magnus just in time for the Gryphon's clawed servo to phase right through Ultra Magnus' chassis.

The Ursagryph Predacon slammed into it's fellow Predacon on accident and both went flying with roars of pain and annoyance.

Both Predacons slammed into some rubble and they went limp for a bit, probably in shock.

Smokescreen grabbed Ultra Magnus' left servo before he said while pulling Ultra Magnus' large frame "Hang tight chief, I'm getting you outta here!"

The two predacons got up off of each other and they saw a flash of green light, as a ground bridge opened for the Autobots.

The Predacons quickly roared and started to charge over, both Predacons could swear they could faintly hear "Talus no!", through the portal.

And just as it was about to close, a large form ran through and slammed into the Ursagryph Predacon with a yell of rage.

The UrsaGryph went flying with a roar of shock, whatever had slammed into it was strong!

The Gryphon Predacon glared at the form and it turned to reveal Talus, and she was pissed off!

Talus yelled out in rage "Why don't you fight someone **_your own species!_** "

Both pairs of Predacon's optics widened when they saw her armor, muscle cables, and structure shift around until she was a Predacon type neither of them had ever seen before.

And she was bit bigger than both of them!

Talus' optical pupils were slits and her audio sensors were against her neck before she roared in rage and charged at the Gryphon Predacon.

The Gryphon's optics widened a bit before Talus slammed into it with a large sonic boom.

The Predacon went flying, and Talus jumped up and landed hard on it's chassis.

The Predacon roared in pain and shock and Talus' chassis glowed brightly and the bright blue glow traveled up her lower neck armor and to the back of her throat.

Talus roared and she was about to blast this Predacon to kingdom come, until the Ursagryph landed hard on her spinal struts and bit into her neck armor.

Talus roared in annoyance and she suddenly jumped off of the Gryphon predacon and she did a back flip in mid air and the Ursagryph's optics widened before he was slammed into the ground with Talus on top of him, and hard enough to make a crater and splinters of metal fly everywhere.

Talus immediately righted herself to her fore servos and her back pedes before her peripheral vision noticed the Gryphon's tail was about to hit her.

She quickly moved her helm back and she slid her denta out of their places and she bit down hard on the Gryphon's tail structure.

The metal armor started to bend under her bite force and the Gryphon Predacon roared in pain.

Talus saw the Ursagryph charging towards her, and she quickly turned her helm and the Gryphon Predacon went flying and Talus used the Gryphon Predacon like a club that slammed into the Ursagryph Predacon.

But Talus wasn't done, she then threw the Gryphon Predacon nearly as hard as she could into the top of a building.

The Predacon went flying and slammed through three old, but solid, buildings before coming to a stop on a outer wall of another building.

The Predacon growled softly in pain, before gravity took over and it fell off of the dented building wall and it slammed hard into the ground.

Talus opened her jaws and she was about to fire a full powered blast at the near in stasis Gryphon Predacon, until the Ursagryph Predacon roared and slammed into her side.

Making her shoot her large and fully powered bolt into a very tall building to the left of them.

The blast hit and both Predacons watched as the bolt made contact with the building's middle area, the entire building was consumed by a large series of explosions that made both the Ursagryph and TechnaFury fly back from the force of the explosion.

The Ursagryph opened it's optics and it looked at the large rubble and ash pile that used to be the tall building.

The Ursagryph's jaw component fell open in a bit of fear and awe at the power shown, how powerful was this Predacon?!

Talus suddenly slammed into the Ursagryph with a roar and they rolled before Talus' back pedes snapped out and she pinned the Ursagryph to the ground, while snarling in it's face plate.

Talus snarled at the Ursagryph and she was thrown off by a large fireblast hitting her in her left abdominal armor.

Talus roared in annoyance as the Gryphon predacon roared at her, the Ursagryph got up and both Predacons roared and charged at the TechnaFury.

Talus snarled as she got up to her fore servos and pedes, Talus roared as she charged at them.

The three Predacons were about to hit before Talus suddenly jumped up and her chassis glowed and it rapidly went to the back of her throat and she shot a mild bolt of fire in between the other two Predacons.

The bolt slammed into the ground and exploded on contact, both Predacons went flying to opposite sides as Talus landed onto the ground with a tremor.

The Predacons got up and charged at her again, Talus just snarled before she reared back and she slammed her left and right fore servos into the chassis of both Predacons.

With her weight she pinned the both of them down, her main wings, stabilizer fins, and tail fins all folded out and spread wide.

Before her chassis glowed again and it went through the back of her throat, it was a fully powered shot.

Talus roared in dominance at the two Predacons.

The Gryphon Predacon and the UrsaGryph both transformed back into their mech forms under her large fore servos.

The Gryphon then said "Alright! Alright you win!"

The Ursagryph glared at his companion before he said "We can take her Skylynx!"

The Gryphon, now Skylynx, glared at the Ursagryph and he said "I know when our _sparks_ are on the _line_ Darksteel!"

Talus just roared at them, they both immediately shut up.

Talus snarled before the glow in her throat went away and she reared up and transformed into her alt femme form.

Talus glared down at the Predacon mechs and her right servo transformed into her Plasma blaster and she pointed it at them with it at full power and she said seethingly "You had better leave within the next five kliks, or you will welcomed painfully **_in_** ** _to the pit!_** "

Skylynx and Darksteel got up and they just stared at her.

Talus glared at them before she roared out in rage " ** _NOW!_** "

Both pairs of optics widened and they quickly transformed and took off into the sky, roaring in a bit of fear.

Talus snarled before she transformed back into her natural TechnaFury form, better had make it memorable.

Talus' jaws snapped open and she gave the loudest roar she could have ever done.

" ** _RRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEE!_** "

Talus snorted as she saw the two Predacons flying away, no doubt in fear.

Talus gave a grumble as she quickly calmed herself, before she activated her T-cog and her armor, muscle cables, and structure all transformed until she was in her alt. femme form.

Talus put a clawed servo to her audio sensor and she commed to the Nemesis "This is Talus requesting a ground bridge"

Soon a ground bridge opened right next to her and she walked through it until she disappeared with a flash of green, the groundbridge then closed.

 **The Nemesis:**

Talus walked through the groundbridge portal before it shut down to reveal a worried Bumbebee.

Talus then asked Bumblebee "Are they okay?"

Bumblebee just shrugged a bit and he said "Smokescreen is fine, just some mesh wounds, but for Ultra Magnus...well it's touch and go for now Talus, we had to call in some help"

Talus cocked her helm, she was about to ask before it clicked to her and her optics widened.

Talus felt the ground bridge open up behind her and she turned to see a bot come through.

Talus' optics widened as she said "Creator?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed and he merely demanded " _Where's the patient?!_ "

* * *

 **Well I think this is where I'm going to leave this chapter off at :)**

 **I enjoyed writing it very much, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **Please be nice, no flames, I'll just ignore them.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	8. Predaking and Talus vs Unicron

**Hey guys what's up?!**

 **Wow! The eighth chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury! Oh my Gosh**

 **I seriously never expected to go this far with the story.**

 **Hey guys, I put a poll up on my profile page if you want to interact with this story, I put three choices for whom Talus should be paired with eventually.**

 **1.) Darksteel**

 **2.) Skylynx**

 **3.) Smokescreen**

 **Sorry to those if you thought I was going to put Predaking and Talus together, the answer is no, I could see them as more like very close friends, not sparkmates.**

 **Please vote now, you have a max vote of 3 times, so use them wisely.**

 **Poll closes on chapter 12, so vote now while you can, Poll results will be put on the end of chapter 13, so make sure to watch for them.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**Talus does kick a$$, she's a TechnaFury XD And don't tell me whom you ship with her, go and vote for it ;) Thank you again for reviewing every chapter so far!**

 _Sami-SDGForce_ _:_ **I know how you feel, but I can't reveal anything yet. But I have a plan for that actually, thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight: Predaking & Talus vs Unicron_**

* * *

 **The Nemesis' Medical Bay:**

Talus was pacing right in front of the doors leading to the Med bay, she needed to know if Ultra Magnus was okay, but in all honestly.

She was _95%_ worried for Smokescreen, was he okay?

Talus didn't get a chance to see if he was, she just heard Skylynx and Darksteel's roars and she lost it.

She really had to get her temper under control, maybe she could get Optimus to teach her some of his techniques.

Talus was ripped away from her thoughts when she heard movement from the inside and the doors opened to reveal Smokescreen with a smile on his faceplate.

Talus' faceplate immediately turned into a smile and she quickly wrapped her servos around him and she lifted him up about five histers ( **A Cybertronian foot** ).

Smokescreen blinked his optics, until he realized Talus was hugging him, and _tightly_ to.

Smokescreen looked down before Talus put him down and she asked concerned "Are you alright? Creator got everything?"

Smokescreen rolled his optics with a smile on his faceplate before he said "Totally, the doc got all of my wounds"

Smokescreen then frowned and said "But Ultra Magnus is a different story, Ratchet had to put him in stasis so he could rest, but it's bad Talus"

Talus frowned and her optics narrowed in rage and she gritted her denta, she should have finished those **_two fraggers off!_**

She then heard Smokescreen say "And then what, you and that Predaking the only Predacons left"

Talus blushed a bit, she had said that out loud, she didn't mean to.

Smokescreen continued "Talus, while I don't like the idea of the Predacons nearly scrapping me and Ultra Magnus, but then you would be all alone. I doubt that the Predaking would love to stay with the Autobots"

Talus smirked softly and she said "It would be Ultra Magnus and _I_ Smokescreen"

Smokescreen rolled his optics before he playfully countered "Well I have my own vocabulary, thank you very much"

Talus smirked and she fake gasped with wide optics and she countered "You know what the word _Vocabulary_ means? Oh Primus it's a miracle, Smokescreen has a _processor_ "

Smokescreen and Talus chuckled for a bit before Smokescreen asked "So, did you at least kick the Predacon's afts for me and the chief?"

Talus nodded with an almost evil chuckle and she said "Oh yeah, I think they now know not to go against a TechnaFury ever again"

Smokescreen cocked his helm before he asked "You spared them?"

Talus looked at Smokescreen with an indifferent look on her faceplate before she answered "Yeah, why?"

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulder joints before he smiled and said "Nothing, just good job though"

Talus looked confused before she asked "Why?"

Smokescreen quickly explained "Because that's the Autobot way Talus, one of the first thing I learned in the Elite academy was to try and spare as many of your enemies as possible. Alpha Trion also explained to me that the Autobots are trying to conserve life, not destroy it"

Talus smiled and she said "Thanks Smokescreen, that means a lot to me"

Smokescreen smiled and replied "No problem, now let's go get some Energon cubes, my tank is empty"

Talus rolled her optics before she commented "Mechs, the only way to their sparks is through their Fuel tanks"

Smokescreen chuckled before he and Talus walked to the feeding hall of the Nemesis and they grabbed a single cube of Energon each, before they gently clinked their Energon cubes together and they drank the _oh so_ precious Energon.

Before Bumblebee came into the room and he immediately walked up to Talus and he asked "Talus, you went with Predaking right? So do you know where his current location is?"

Talus' structure froze and she gulped a bit before she said "I-I do know where he is"

Bumblebee frowned at her reaction and he asked "But...?"

Talus answered with a sigh through her intakes "He made me promise not to tell, especially you guys"

Bumblebee then asked softly "Talus, please, we need to find him"

Talus shook her helm before she said softly "I'm sorry Bumblebee, I made a promise to him and I won't break it. I don't want my word to mean nothing. If you want to find him, you better look for him."

Bumblebee nodded and he said "Alright, then will you come with us just in case we find the other two Predacons again?"

Talus looked up and she said with a smile on her faceplate "Sure, but who else is going?"

Bumblebee quickly answered "Myself, Bulkhead, Arcee, and now you"

Bumblebee turned to Smokescreen and asked "Do you want to come?"

Smokescreen nodded and said "Frag yeah, wherever Talus goes, I go"

Talus raised a metal eye ridge and she was about to say something when Bumblebee said "Good, we're leaving now, so hurry up with your Energon"

Talus and Smokescreen looked at each other with wide optics before they gulped down their Energon with a rapid pace.

The two partners then ran after Bumblebee and soon all four Autobots and the TechnaFury transformed and they took off on the road, Talus was running for once, rather than going into the sky.

Soon the team came to what Talus recognized as Predaking's, and if she wished it, her's as well, refuge.

The team transformed and they walked, Talus made sure to keep no emotions from flickering on her face plate, she was going to keep her promise to Predaking, he deserved that much.

Bumblebee soon looked down before he grabbed a metal stick and said "Watch your step", Bumblebee observed the stick and he started to walk again.

Smokescreen climbed down from a very small ledge before he asked "Who made him leader?"

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at Smokescreen and Bulkhead piped up "'Bee did snuff Megatron"

Talus rolled her optics as she merely jumped from a large ledge and she landed with a small tremor, her spare muscle cables in her pedes working with ease.

Bumblebee had heard everything and he soon said "I'm not leading"

Bumblebee looked down and he saw a large, partially dried series of Energon droplets. He knelt down and used his index digit to wipe some off of the ground.

He stood up again and observed it before he said "I'm scouting"

Talus rolled her optics again as she followed after the group as they followed Bumblebee.

Smokescreen soon said "Fair enough, But you do realize we're nowhere near where we found those Predacons, right?"

Bumblebee looked at Smokescreen with a small smirk ghosting his faceplate, and he explained "We're not looking for those Predacons"

Bumblebee soon explained "I followed this Energon tail which means he was wounded"

Bumblebee then said gravely "And I know we aren't the one who wounded him"

Bulkhead's optics widened before he asked "Woah, you mean we've been tracking...?!"

Heavy flapping sounds were heard and a large shadow settled over the group, they looked up and their optics widened, minus Talus' optics.

Predaking was in his Predacon form and he roared loudly, before spreading his large wings wide.

Bulkhead then continued " _Predaking?!_ "

Talus saw Predaking glaring at her with an almost betrayed look, her brow ridges went up in a worried look, she hoped he wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen instinctively transformed a single servo into their respective energon blasters.

Predaking's chassis glowed and it went to the back of his throat in response to this and he roared as he spread his mandibles wide, he was going to _fire!_

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen held up their blasters, only to blink when Bumblebee ordered " _Hold fire!_ "

Bumblebee walked up and he held up that stick that he had found and he asked "Recognize this Predaking?"

With a growl, Predaking let the glow in his chassis and mouth go before he cocked his horned helm just a bit, he was confused, what was that?

Bumblebee continued "You served aboard Megatron's warship, surely you're familiar with this little _treasure_ from his vault. The _Immobilizer_ "

Talus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen all looked into each other's optics in confusion.

Bumblebee continued, while putting a brave expression on his faceplate, "It causes instant stasis lock, though the victim remains fully conscious, _a living death_ "

Predaking snarled, almost as if asking, _you dare bring that here?!_

Bumblebee then kneeled and bowed to Predaking, while putting the 'Immobilizer' on the ground.

Before he said "But we didn't come here to fight, your highness"

Predaking glared at Bumblebee before his wings shifted a bit and Predaking transformed into his mech form.

Predaking glared and asked "Then why have you violated my refuge, _Autobot_?"

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen transformed their blasters back into their servos before they put their servos down.

Bumblebee stood on his pedes once more before he asked "We need answers, do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron?"

Predaking sneered a bit and said "Indeed, besides myself and Talus, _legions_ of them"

Talus' optics widened and she asked "Are you sure?!"

Predaking glared at Talus before he said "Behold, my subjects, a countess multitude. Rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

Talus glared at Predaking before she said "Oh yeah well Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen nearly got scrapped by two living members of our kind Predaking. I fought them and drove them off, do you know anything about them?"

Predaking's optics widened and he asked excitedly "Two? _Where?!_ "

Bumblebee then asked "We came to ask your help in finding them"

Predaking glared at Bumblebee before he asked bitterly " _For revenge?!_ "

Bumblebee glared at Predaking before Talus walked up to him and said "No Predaking, it is not like that at all, Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled Energon"

Predaking glared at her before he asked "Oh, and you think you have any say here _traitor?!_ For you have betrayed the Predacon race by breaking your promise to myself. You told the Autobots where to find our refuge, and I will not tolerate it"

Smokescreen soon piped up "Hey, don't you blame Talus, we found you, as much as we asked, Talus would not open her mouth. She didn't betray you, or the Predacon race, so don't assume things _your highness!_ "

Talus looked wide opticed at Smokescreen before she smiled gratefully, Smokescreen nodded softly to Talus with a smile on his faceplate.

Predaking glared at the group before he asked "And you all can attune for her?"

The group of Autobots nodded before Talus said "Predaking, if I make a promise, I will do everything in my power to keep it, I didn't tell, Bumblebee tracked the bleeding Energon from your wound, nothing more, nothing less"

Predaking's glare softened before he said "Very well Talus, that was my presumption, for I apologize"

Talus nodded her helm and she said "I'm sorry to make you think otherwise"

Bumblebee then pleaded "Predaking, will you please help us prove what Megatron was never willing to. That more than one race can peacefully co-exist on our planet"

Predaking glared at the Autobot before he said "You assume that because I turned against Megatron, and I have forgiven Talus for being with the Autobots, that I can forgive the Autobots, their role in the destruction of my and Talus' brethren on Earth.

Talus and myself will look for our new brethren here, as for you Autobots, leave us be, _and dare not trespass here again_ "

Talus glared at Predaking, Smokescreen put a servo on her elbow joint before he said "Keep in touch okay"

Talus nodded as the Autobots walked away, Bumblebee threw the 'Immobilizer' over his shoulder joint, and Talus snarled and stomped on it, making a part of it as flat as a pancake.

Predaking looked at Talus and he opened his mouth "Talus...?!"

Only to be silenced as Talus yelled " ** _Shut up now! You do not get to speak, not right now!_** "

Talus glared at Predaking and she said eerily calmly " _You can yell at me, you can banish me, you can even fight me, I do not care._"

She jumped up and landed on Predaking's platform and she glared at him right into his narrowed yellow optics.

She then said in an enraged tone " _But_ _! If you ever threaten them again in my presence, friend or not, **I will tear you apart!**_ "

She then demanded loudly " ** _Is that understood?!_** "

Predaking glared at her before he said "For _I_ am the king, you do not give orders to me. But I will heed your advice by giving you some of my own, you are strong and spirited, point it at your true enemy, not myself"

Talus' glare softened a bit before she calmed down and said "Fine, but I'm serious Predaking, don't you _ever_ threaten my Autobot friends again"

Predaking glared at her and said "If they keep their distance, I shall not have to"

Predaking then jumped down and landed with a large tremor, Talus soon dropped after him and landed with a tremor as well.

Predaking looked at Talus and he ordered "For we must find our brethren, let us do so now"

Talus rolled her optics and she watched Predaking transform into his Predacon form, Predaking looked at her with expecting in his optics.

Talus sighed through her intakes, he was expecting her to lead him to the last place she fought their new brethren, Talus activated her T-cog and her armor plates, inner parts, and muscle cables all shifted around until they re-locked into place in her much more natural TechnaFury self.

Talus snorted and shook her helm, Predaking's wings folded out and spread before giving a large flap and he took off into the sky.

Talus rolled her optics, she was glad she had learned that from Miko, before her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her tail fins all folded out and spread wide.

With a large flap of her main wings, she took off into the sky after Predaking.

 _Four Megacycles Later_ _:_

Talus snorted before she landed gracefully, her fore servos and back pedes barely heard when they landed.

Predaking on the other hand, landed with a roar and a large tremor under his pedes, Predaking immediately transformed into his mech form and he looked around.

Predaking turned to Talus and he asked "Are you certain that this location is where you conflicted with our new brethren?"

Talus nodded her large helm before she also transformed into her alt. femme form and she said "Yeah, you see that building?"

She pointed a clawed digit and Predaking cocked his helm before he asked "What building? That is merely a rubble pile, with _ash_ within it?"

Talus smirked and she said "Yeah, it used to be about a ten story good building, until I blasted it with a fire bolt"

Predaking's optics widened, maybe he should rethink about getting on Talus' bad side.

Talus walked over before her optics landed on something and a smile worked it's way onto her face plate and she called "Predaking! Over here!"

Predaking walked over and he saw that there were many claw marks, one set he recognized as Talus' claw marks, and two he did not recognize.

Talus said "This is where they took off, they flew so fast", Talus chuckled a bit.

Predaking observed the claw marks, ignoring Talus remark, while talking aloud "Then it would be impossible for us to find them, unless, we make them come to us"

Talus cocked her helm before she asked "How exactly are you going to do that?"

Predaking smirked before he transformed into his Predacon form and his chassis glowed before it traveled up to his throat, before he spread his mandibles and jaw.

He unleashed a huge stream of fire that lit up Cybertron's night sky.

Talus looked up to the blast with wide optics and she said in an impressed tone "Wow, good idea Predaking, a beacon"

After about a cycle, Predaking stopped shooting his fire and he transformed back into his mech form before he said "That should bring them to us"

Talus nodded and she said "Now we wait"

And they did wait, for about a half of an megacycle, nothing happened.

Until Predaking started to walk and look around and he looked up to see something flying fast towards them.

Predaking smiled happily and he said "The beacon, it worked"

Talus smiled and she looked at the form, expecting the familiar shapes of Skylynx and/or Darksteel, but her metal brow ridges narrowed and her optics narrowed in confusion.

That wasn't them, so...who was that coming towards them?

Predaking and Talus backed away when the form did a backflip and transformed into... _Megatron?!_

Talus' optics widened in alarm while Predaking's optics narrowed in forming anger before he asked "Megatron?"

'Megatron' stood up, his form had changed, had he gotten upgrades? But from where?!

'Megatron' then said to both Predacons "Warriors, I call upon you to serve your master"

Talus' optics narrowed and she was about to say something before Predaking interrupted her.

Predaking hate full of hate, but he also stood proud "In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons who preceded us, Talus shall never, and I shall never again yield to your charge.

But I will heed your previous advise.

 _And face my true enemy... **As a beast!**_ "

Predaking transformed into his beastly Predacon form right after he was done talking, his chassis glowed and he shot his fire at 'Megatron'.

'Megatron' yelled in rage and shock from the attack.

Predaking stopped shooting his fire before he roared and charged at 'Megatron'.

" ** _SSSSSHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEKKKKK!_** "

Talus watched with wide optics, she didn't know what to do.

Predaking slammed his jaws shut over 'Megatron's' chassis and he fired his breath again, making 'Megatron' fly through the air and land hard on the ground.

'Megatron' quickly rose to his pedes and Talus' optics widened even further as she saw 'Megatron's right servo glow and a large glowing purple blaster like thing formed.

As Predaking charged, 'Megatron' lifted the blaster and shot a blast of...purple energon?

The blast hit Predaking's chassis and Predaking flew back a bit with a roar, pain on his faceplate soon replaced with rage, before charging again immediately.

Predaking gave a hissing growl as he jumped up and expected to pounce onto 'Megatron', if 'Megatron' didn't lift his blaster and shoot Predaking in the chassis again.

Predaking went flying and he slammed into a building and landed hard onto the ground.

'Megatron' lifted his left servo and a very spiked hammer/mace formed in his servo.

Talus' optics narrowed, Predaking needed help whether he liked it or not, Predacons stick together!

Talus immediately charged at 'Megatron' with a war cry, as her facemask closed over her face plate.

'Megatron' turned to see Talus' fisted servo punch right into his helm with an echoing sonic boon.

'Megatron's' helm was thrown to the side and he immediately glared at Talus with glowing purple optics.

Talus glared right back, before she charged again, she jumped up and aimed to kick him, but 'Metatron' slammed his hammer into her abdominal armor and spare muscle cables hard.

Talus groaned as she flew and slammed into Predaking, whom had been getting up.

Talus shook her helm and glared at 'Megatron' as she immediately got up, and she ran towards him.

'Megatron' raised his blaster and shot a blast at her, Talus optics narrowed and she literally jumped up high and flipped over the blast and the heel of her pede came down onto 'Megatron's' helm.

'Megatron's' helm was slammed into the ground, and Talus used the momentum to fly off of 'Megatron' and land with a tremor.

'Megatron' got up and glared at Talus, only to get covered in Predaking's fire, Predaking roared and charged at 'Megatron'.

'Megatron' roared in rage and he suddenly whipped around and just as Predaking was about to slam into him, 'Megatron's' blaster smacked Predaking in the helm and at the same time blasted him in the chassis.

Predaking roared in pain as he slammed into a pile of rubble, 'Megatron' immediately charged and slammed Predaking's helm with his purple hammer as hard as he could Predaking was knocked into stasis because of the hit.

Talus' optics were wide before she charged with a yell of rage, 'Megatron' turned around and blasted at her, Talus ducked under it and she jumped over 'Megatron' with a front flip.

Mid flip, Talus activated her T-cog, and her parts, armor, and muscle cables shifted until she was in her natural TechnaFury self.

'Megatron' looked up just in time to see her large tail strut slam into his helm and throw him back with a growl of shock and pain.

Talus landed on her fore servos and back pedes with a large tremor and she glared and roared at 'Megatron'

" ** _RRRRROOOOOWWWWWEEEEERRRRR!_** "

'Megatron' got up and his purple optics widened before he said "So, Primus sends one of his ' _greatest creations'_ to battle me, even after I, Unicron, the Consumer of Worlds, had exterminated all of you before that... _Cataclysm_. So, allow me to finish the job, last surviving _Night's Fury_ "

Talus' optics widened in alarm in this revelation, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel, she couldn't move just from this.

'Megatron', now Unicron charged at Talus with a yell.

Talus couldn't believe this, Unicron himself had extinguished her kind, were they that powerful?!

Talus saw red now, _Unicron_ was the reason her claw was the only one found! _He_ was the reason she was ** _alone!_**

Talus optical pupils slitted so much that they almost weren't seen, and her optics narrowed and she gave a bellowing roar before she charged at him.

Unicron roared before he slammed his hammer into her helm, Talus barely felt it before she reared back and slammed her jaws shut on Unicron's abdominal armor.

The armor started to bend and Unicron roared in pain and rage before Talus' chassis glowed and it traveled up her neck armor, until it went to the back of her throat.

Talus blasted Unicron away with a large blast of fire, Unicron looked up to receive a full powered blast to the chassis.

Unicron yelled as he flew back with a large explosions rocking his fame, Unicron's helm snapped up and he glared at Talus.

Talus shot another fully powered blast and Unicron didn't have time to dodge it, it hit him right in his helm.

Talus wasn't done, she kept blasting Unicron with full powered blasts, after about six more fully powered shots, Talus had to stop because her throat armor was nearing it's melting point.

The blasts always hit Unicron right on and he was engulfed with so many explosions and white hot fire.

Talus looked at the giant fire that Unicron had been previously, Talus snorted softly before she walked over to Predaking.

Talus' audio sensors raised as she heard something, she turned her helm in time to see three of Unicron's purple energon shots hit her right in her left abdominal armor.

Talus roared in pain as she slammed into the building right above Predaking, Talus growled and slowly got up, thank goodness for such thick armor.

Talus panted and her optics narrowed as she saw Unicron walk out of the giant fire, he had dents from where the blasts had hit him, other than that, he was fine.

Talus roared and charged at Unicron, Unciron's optics narrowed before he aimed his blaster and he fired a shot.

Talus roared in agony as it hit the very end of her tail, on the right side.

The pain there was horrible, Talus panted only to receive a purple hammer to the helm.

Unicron kept it up, he smacked her helm with both of his blaster and hammer as hard as he could.

 ** _Right!_** _Boom!_ ** _Left!_** _Boom!_ ** _Right!_** _Boom!_ ** _Left!_** _Boom!_ ** _Right!_** _Boom!_ ** _Left!_** _Boom!_ ** _Right!_** _Boom!_ ** _Left!_** _Boom!_

Talus fell down onto the ground with a large tremor, her optics looked up weakly at Unicron, only to see him raise that purple hammer with both servos, he had dissipated his blaster.

And to bring it down on her helm as hard as he physically could, and all went black for Talus as she fell into stasis.

Unicron glared at the fallen TechnaFury and he smirked, she shouldn't be a problem no more.

Unicron walked over to Predaking as his purple hammer disappeared.

Unicron looked down at Predaking's in stasis form and he said with a smirk "Now, let us learn more of these _mighty legions_ of which you spoke...By peering directly _into your mind._ "

He formed a cyber link in his right servo palm before putting it against Predaking's helm.

Predaking's optics snapped open as a memory was ripped to the surface of his processor.

Unicron took his servo away from Predaking while saying "Ah, I know now what I require, to tear this world asunder! And where I might find them."

With that, Unicron transformed into his alt jet form and took off into the sky.

 _One Megacycle later_ _:_

Predaking's optics slowly opened as his systems came back online.

Predaking lifted himself onto his pedes and he shook his helm as everything came back to him. 'Megatron' would pay for this!

Wait a minute, where was Talus?!

Predaking's optics narrowed, she had probably left him again for the _Autobots_ again!

Predaking snorted and turned, only to freeze and his optics widened in alarm.

Predaking roared in alarm and ran over to what he saw as Talus in deep stasis.

Predaking sniffed her, she was actually not injured very much, but her helm was hit multiple times, while there were no dents thankfully, her tail tip was darkened and he could tell it had been shot.

Predaking immediately transformed into his mech form and he shook Talus' shoulder armor and asked "Talus? Talus awaken if you can?"

Talus' structure stayed limp, she was in deep stasis.

Predaking sighed before he transformed into his Predacon form and he laid down next to her.

His new brethren would have to wait, Talus needed him now.

Predaking waited for about a quarter of a megacycle until Talus gave a small growl as her systems slowly turned on.

Talus growled in pain, Primus did she have a processor ache!

Talus' optics opened slowly as she heard a growl next to her, she looked over and she saw Predaking transform into his mech form.

Predaking then asked "Talus, are you alright?", he knew it was kind of a stupid question, but he was worried about her health!

Talus nodded softly as she got up onto her fore servos and back pedes before shaking her helm a bit.

Her tail tip was still stinging, and her helm hurt like a crazy fragger, but other than that, she felt fine and functioning.

Predaking soon ordered gently "Come, let us go to our refuge, so we may rest"

Talus nodded, and she folded out her main wings, her stabilizer fins, and her tailfins, although her right one stung greatly.

Predaking transformed into his Predacon form and he folded out his wings before he took off into the sky with a large flap.

Talus snorted before she gave a large flap of her main wings and she also went into the air, but she wasn't prepared for her tail to suddenly lash out to the left and cause her to spin out of control.

Talus roared in alarm as she slammed into the ground with a large boom.

Predaking heard this and he roared and turned around and waited for Talus, what was taking her so long?

Talus snarled before she got up onto her fore servos and back pedes.

She spread her wings and fins again and she took off into the sky, only for her balance to become compromised and she fell back down to the ground again.

Talus roared in pain and rage as she landed hard on the ground again, what was going on?!

Her helm snapped down to her tail tip where her optics widened in horror, her right tail fin was mostly shot off!

It was _**gone!**_

* * *

 **Well I think I'll leave this chapter here! XD**

 **Muahahahahaha!**

 **Just kidding, and yes, just like her Earthly cousin, Toothless.**

 **Her tailfin is gone, but it is her right tailfin, Toothless' left tailfin is gone.**

 **Good news is that I'll be working on chapter eight soon!**

 **Please leave nice reviews!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	9. TechnaFlightless!

**Hey guys what is up with my good readers?!**

 **This is awesome, the ninth chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, I put a poll up on my profile page if you want to interact with this story, I put three choices for whom Talus should be paired with eventually in the sequal.**

 **1.) Darksteel**

 **2.) Skylynx**

 **3.) Smokescreen**

 **Sorry to those if you thought I was going to put Predaking and Talus together, the answer is no, I could see them as more like very close friends, not sparkmates.**

 **Please vote now, you have a max vote of 3 times, so use them wisely.**

 **Poll closes on chapter 12, so vote now while you can, Poll results will be put on the end of chapter 13, so make sure to watch for them.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**Thank you :D**

 _Sami-SDGForce_ _:_ **Don't worry, Predaking will have his queen eventually.**

 _Gojirafan237_ _:_ **Thanks bud :) And you got that right, nobody could defeat Unicron, except the vessel for the Allspark XD**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ **Nope, not very much in this chapter is good XD, thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine: TechnaFlightless?!_**

* * *

Talus whimpered softly in just the shock of what she was seeing with her own optics, her right tailfin...was **_gone!_**

Creator even said without one of her tailfins, she wouldn't be able to fly and control herself in the air!

Talus roared in rage and disbelief as she tried to take off into the air, she her tail structure whipped top the right and she fell onto the ground with a large tremor.

Talus growled before she got up and tried again **_SLAM_** , and again **_SLAM_** , and again **_SLAM_**.

Each time she crashed hard into the ground, Talus snarled before she roared in rage and tried again.

Only to slam into the ground again, Talus gave a growl as she just laid there.

Talus snarled and she tried to fly again, refusing to believe the reality of the situation.

Predaking landed on the ground next to her and cocked his helm before he transformed into his mech form.

Predaking then asked "Talus? What is going on?"

Talus slammed onto the ground again with a large tremor, before she whimpered and she shook her helm as tears of energon started to go down her faceplate.

Predaking cocked his helm in alarm, why was Talus crying?! What was wrong with her?

Predaking walked over and he asked "Talus? What's the matter?"

Talus glared at Predaking before her armor, parts, and muscle cables shifted around before locking again in her alt femme form.

Talus looked at the ground of their planet and she showed Predaking her right servo before saying bitterly " _What do you think?_ "

Predaking's optics widened as he saw where Talus' right tailfin used to rest, there was a blackened and burned away remains of what once was a tailfin to her TechnaFury self.

Predaking observed her fore servo armor before he asked "Talus? Are you unable to fly as of now?"

Talus turned to him and she said sarcastically "Oh of course I can, I just keep falling to the ground because _I love it so much_ "

Predaking glared at her and he said "That tone of voice will not be _acceptable_ with myself Talus. As your king...?!"

Predaking was interrupted by Talus yelling in rage " _If you think for a single second_ _you're my king, **you got another thing coming!**_ "

Predaking glared at Talus before he asked in frustration "Did you not _just_ pledge yourself to my rule before you left to go find those _traitorous Autobots?!_ "

Talus glared at Predaking with such rage that he faintly felt some fear in his large spark flicker up, and she stomped up to him and glared at him right in the optics.

Talus glared at Predaking before she said eerily calmly, but with rage in every word " _Take. That. Back. Now_ "

Predaking glared at Talus before he said "I will _never_ stop hating those _maniacal_ _Autobots_ , and if you do not submit to my rule I will be forced to...?!"

Predaking was interrupted by Talus _punching, yes punching_ , him in the faceplate hard, so hard in fact that there was a large sonic boom and he stumbled back a few steps from the shock and pain.

Predaking looked at Talus with a bit of alarm and rage, how _dare she hit him?! He was her **king** now!_

Talus glared at Predaking and she said "I don't care if you are Unicron himself, I will _never_ bow to anyone!"

Predaking stood up straight and his optics softened a bit, he could see through her facade now, she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at her loss of her right tailfin, of her _very flight._

Predaking shuddered inside, the thought of himself losing his flight made a fear so bad in his spark. To never touch the sky again, that was a horrible feeling.

And Talus was made for the sky, and besides her left tail fin, her stabilizer fins, and her main wings...she could _fly_ per-say, just for very short distances because of the unbalance of the air currents her right tailfin would unbalance her with it being gone.

Predaking nodded to himself, she needed him now more than ever, _she needed him now more than ever before._

Talus glared at Predaking before she gave a yell of rage and she charged at him, unknowingly confirming Predaking's theory.

Once Talus was close enough, Predaking dodged her fisted servo and he acted quickly, he wrapped his servos around her servos and chassis and held on as strong as he could.

Talus gave a roar of rage that was usually in her natural TechnaFury form as she struggled hard.

" ** _RRROOOWWWLLLEEERRR!_** "

Predaking gritted his denta as he struggled to keep a grip on her, he needed to do something, but what?!

Predaking's optics widened before he said into Talus audio "Talus, I know that you are not angry with me, but please stop trying to take out this misplaced rage on me, for I am not your _enemy_ , for we are _brethren_.

I do not wish to harm you, so please do not harm me. Save your rage for the _Demon_ in Megatron's skin, _your true enemy_ "

With that final word, Talus' optics widened before her structure fell limp as tears of Energon streaked down her faceplate as she started to cry softly, over her lost flight capabilities.

Predaking gently put her on her knee joints before she suddenly lashed out and hugged his abdominal plates.

Predaking's optics widened for a split klik before his look softened that into pity for Talus, he then gently put his servos on her shoulder joints and he made her helm look up to his faceplate.

Predaking then said softly "Talus, you have much rage, and we must use it against the demon in Megatron's frame, but for now. We must go to our refuge and rest"

Talus nodded softly as she got up and she wiped her faceplate with a servo before she said "I'm sorry Predaking, I..."

Predaking nodded his helm before he stood up straight and said "I accept your apology, even though there should be no need. Come, we must go"

Talus nodded before she said "I can run fast for a long time, I should make it a short time after you get there"

Predaking's optics narrowed ever so slightly before he said "Nonsense, for you shall come with me, we must make haste for a good rest"

Talus optics widened as Predaking transformed into his Predacon form, Predaking folded out and spread his large wings.

Predaking's helm turned to Talus and he gave a ' _Come on_ ' gesture to her.

Talus had an unsure look on her faceplate before she walked over and Predaking lowered his helm and neck structure to her.

Talus gulped a bit before she gently swung a pede over Predaking's neck structure, so she was sitting on him so that she was riding him.

Talus gently held onto his 2nd longest silver horns, for they had bends on the tips that basically looked like handles for Talus.

Talus' aft settled where Predaking neck armor, met with his spinal struts.

Talus looked down to Predaking's helm worriedly and she asked "Is this good?"

Predaking nodded his helm softly before his wings spread and flapped hard a few times, both he and Talus took off into the air.

Talus gasped as she clung tightly to his silver horns, her pedes tightened around his neck armor.

Predaking noticed this and Talus saw a smirk in his optics and she glared at him before she said "Don't even think about it!"

Predaking snorted and Talus could have sworn he rolled his optics, oh great, he learned something from her now.

Talus clung onto Predaking as he flew pretty fast through the air.

 **Predaking's Refuge:** _Two Megacycles Later_ _:_

Talus was exhausted, her systems wanted to recharge, but of course her fear factor was clicking on as Predaking continued to fly.

Predaking suddenly roared in disbelief.

" ** _SSSSHHHHRRRRIIIIEEEEKKKK!_** "

Talus jumped a bit before she looked down and her optics all widened in disbelief.

All of the ancient Predacon bones... _were gone!_

Talus looked down and around, not a bone was in sight, where had all of the fossils gone.

Talus looked forward a bit and her optics narrowed, she would recognize those two fellow Predacons anywhere, it was Darksteel and Skylynx!

Predaking growled in rage before he practically dived down, Talus gave a yelp of fear as she held on.

Talus saw the two look up and their optics widened before she saw Darksteel point a clawed digit, and she faintly heard Darksteel say "Skylynx look, one of us!"

She saw Skylynx looked at Predaking before confirming "Indeed Darksteel, most likely our predecessor"

Predaking gave a deep growling roar before he landed, Skylynx and Darksteel sidestepped out of the way to dodge Predaking's large form.

Talus immediately jumped off of Predaking, whom transformed right after into his mech form.

Talus turned and say Darksteel's and Skylynx's wide optics stare at her.

She sneered at them before she said "Nice to see you again boys"

All three of them heard Predaking say in disbelief as he looked around "The burial ground, _desecrated_ , strip mined of all that remained of our ancestors!"

Darksteel gave a maniacal chuckle before he said "You two should have been here to see them rise and shine!"

Predaking turned to Darksteel and Skylynx before he asked confused "They live?"

Skylynx quickly answered "If you call being _undead_ , living"

Predaking's optics narrowed in rage before he said "Dark magic, perpetrated by the demon who lives in Megatron's skin!"

Talus went to say something before she winced and grabbed her right servo, her ex-tailfin was hurting badly, very badly, and the bleeding energon coming from the open wounds didn't help.

All three of the mech Predacons didn't notice though before Skylynx commented "Just be glad you're alive, so the _demon_ can't pull your strings!"

Predaking glared and said "Do you not comprehend the _scope_ of this tragedy?"

Predaking gestured his servos to the four Predacons before continuing "We four are proof, that our mighty race might once again have _flourished_.

Their remains must be _reclaimed!_ If for no other reason, then to be _properly laid back to rest_."

Predaking started to walk towards the Well of Allsparks, expecting his fellow Predacons to follow him, Talus started to follow Predaking, wondering how in Primus' name she was supposed to help!

Only for both elder Predacons to freeze as they heard Darksteel demand " _And who made you boss?!_ "

Talus looked at Predaking as he said without turning around "I am not your _boss_ "

Predaking whipped around with a glare and exclaimed " ** _I am your king!_** "

Skylynx and Darksteel tensed their forms up and got into fighting stances, Predaking's clawed digits flexed themselves out with a loud ' _SHING_ '

Talus shook her helm, might as well allow the mechs to fight, and with that she backed away from the fight.

Darksteel charged and slammed into Predaking, Predaking lifted his servos before smashing them on Darksteel's shoulder joints, making him left go.

Predaking then lashed back and gave a powerful uppercut with his right servo to Darksteel's jaw component.

Darksteel slid back with a screech of his clawed digits digging into the ground, Darksteel lifted his helm and looked with wide optics at Predaking.

Predaking glared at Darksteel and started to stomp over to him, unknowingly having Skylynx's Gryphon Predacon form dive and fly towards him behind his back struts.

Darksteel smirked and gave a " _Ha!_ "

Right before Skylynx slammed into Predaking and gripped Predaking's back armor with his clawed pedes, Predaking was slammed into the ground and dragged with a screeching sound as his armor hit the metal of Cybertron's soil.

Talus winced a bit and she said "Not good for the paint job"

Predaking was dragged until Skylynx threw him into a large lifted plate of Cybertron's ground.

Skylynx landed on it, and Predaking was a bit dizzy, but he quickly got over it when Sylynx's large pedes slammed into his shoulder plates and held him against the lifted wall.

Predaking's helm snapped over to see Darksteel in his UrsaGryph Predacon form charging at Predaking with a roar.

Predaking quickly jumped up, which made Skylynx lose his balance a bit.

Predaking grabbed Skylynx's chassis with both servos, before he used all of his mighty strength to lift Skylynx and slam him into Darksteel and both Predacons flew slammed into the ground with roars of pain.

Predaking ran towards them before he transformed into his Predacon form and charged at them.

Just as Skylynx got up, Predaking slammed into him and both Predaking and Darksteel flipped over.

Predaking quickly righted himself to his pedes as Skylynx clung to his back struts and started to bite his armor.

Predaking's helm lashed out and he grabbed Darlsteel's left shoulder plate in his jaws and threw him away from himself.

He then whipped his helm around and clamped his jaws onto Skylynx's back left pede before throwing him off of his spinal struts.

Skylynx and Darksteel roared before they jumped at Predaking.

Predaking quickly reared back and his foreservos slammed onto both of their chassis and Predaking pinned the both of them down into their back struts with a roar of rage.

Predaking's chassis glowed and it traveled up his lower neck armor before settling to the back of his throat, Predaking opened his mandibles wide before he roared loudly.

Darksteel and Skylynx transformed into their mech forms as Predaking growled at them.

Skylynx then said with a bit of fear "All hail, _Predaking_ "

Talus rolled her optics before her helm, and the other three Predacon's helms, snapped over to Shockwave.

Shockwave commented "An impressive display from my _creations_ "

Predaking glared at him as did Talus, Shockwave then asked "But would it not be more _logical_ , to employ your might elsewhere at this time?"

Predaking got off of his two subordinates before he transformed into his mech form and he glared at Shockwave before saying in rage " _And yet you dare speak to me? For it was also your fault for the **destruction of our brethren on Earth!**_ "

Talus glared at Predaking before she stood in front of Predaking and she said "That's not needed right now Predaking!"

Predaking glared at Talus before he demanded " _Talus, I order you to **move now!**_ "

Talus just glared at Predaking before she said "If your done measuring _spike_ sizes! How about we save our planet from Unicron before you go all beastly on Shockwave!"

Shockwave looked at Predaking before he said "At the time, the argument was logical to exterminate my other creations. But for now, we must come together and defeat Unicron, for it is logical in the survival of all Cybertronian life"

Predaking glared at Shockwave before he said "Very well, but I will come back for you, _creator_ "

Predaking then turned and started to walk towards the Well of Allsparks before he ordered "Skylynx, Darksteel, Talus! Come, we shall fight this demon _now!_ "

Predaking froze when he heard Talus say "I-I can't"

Predaking turned around and he repeated "You cannot?!", in disbelief, had the mighty TechnaFury, lost her processor?!

Darksteel sneered at Talus and he gave another maniacal chuckle before he asked her "Aww what's the matter? You afraid?"

Talus glared at him before Skylynx asked "Wait a moment, your right servo, I do remember you having a...type of _fin_ on that limb"

Talus winced before Shockwave walked over and he asked "May I examine your wound?"

Talus glared at Shockwave before Shockwave inquired "Having no medical help with a wound is illogical. For it could infect your wound and the energon within your veins"

Talus sighed before she nodded her helm, Shockwave tenderly observed the wound, noting that Talus would wince a few times when he touched it, so he knew that both of the fins were very sensitive.

Predaking turned to Talus and asked "Are you going to stay here?"

Talus shrugged her shoulder joints before she said "I will just slow you guys down, go and stop Unicron's undead army will you?"

Predaking smirked before he said "Darksteel, Skylynx, let us go now!"

All three of the other Predacons transformed and they took off into the sky with roars and flaps of their large wings, Talus smiled softly, Predaking wasn't alone anymore.

Shockwave observed her wound and he patched it up as bast as he could, he wasn't a doctor after all.

Once he was done, Talus thanked him before she transformed into her natural TechnaFury self and she ran as fast as she could towards the Well of Allsparks.

Her spark be _damned_ if she allowed anything to happen to her team, the Autobots.

Shockwave observed Talus' running and shrinking form before he said to himself "That was not a _normal_ logical Predacon"

* * *

 **Well I'm going to end this chapter here, I wanted to focus on Predaking's/Talus friendship a bit.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, even if it was a bit small XD**

 **Please don't leave flames guys, I will ignore them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and until next time!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	10. The Inner Power of the Alpha

**Holy crap! The tenth chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **This is awesome! :D**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, which you should, I put a poll up on my profile page if you want to interact with this story, I put three choices for whom Talus should be paired with eventually in the sequal.**

 **1.) Darksteel**

 **2.) Skylynx**

 **3.) Smokescreen**

 **Sorry to those if you thought I was going to put Predaking and Talus together, the answer is forever no, I could see them as very close friends, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Please vote now, you have a max vote of 3 times, so use them wisely.**

 **Poll closes on chapter 12, so vote now while you can, Poll results will be put on the end of chapter 13, so make sure to watch for them.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _CMDOBlitzin_ _:_ **Well the poll is on my profile, you could do it :)**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**Thanks Kamen :)**

 _Unicron1000_ _:_ **Here's your update XD**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ ***Talus* Aww thanks Wolfimus :)**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Ten: The Inner Power of the Alpha_**

* * *

Talus ran as fast as she could, her claws digging into the metallic ground to propel her large body forward.

Just the thought of her friends getting hurt made her mighty spark cringe in it's casing, especially when she thought about Smokescreen.

Talus suddenly felt her anger flare up, _curse_ her useless flight now!

Talus roared in rage as her left tailfin and the remainder of her right fin, her stabilizer fins, and her main wings all folded into her spinal and tail structures.

Talus smirked as she speeded up a bit, she needed to get there _now!_

 **The Well of Allsparks:** _30 Cycles later_

Talus ran as fast as she could, she knew she was close to the Well of Allsparks by now, after all, she was a Predacon.

And Predacons had _precise_ homing instincts!

Talus ran up to see Optimus get smacked in the chassis and helm by one of Unicron's dark energon hammers.

Optimus flew and slammed into the ground with a small groan of pain.

Unicron walked over to Optimus while saying "Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most _sacred_ relic, are futile! My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core!

And we both know, that the Allspark cannot thrive, in a _poisioned_ world"

Unicron lifted his Dark energon hammer and he was about to smash Optimus with it, until a yellowish magnetic field latched onto the hammer.

Unicron grunted as he pulled as hard as he could, his right pede crushed into the ground as he pulled as hard as he could.

The field was a courtesy of the Prime relic, the Polarity Gauntlet, wielded by Bumblebee.

Knockout then made the comment "Downside to wearing metal near a Polarity Gantlet"

Smokescreen smiled and said "You're subject to the laws of magnetism"

Bumblebee grunted as he pulled against Unicron and he exclaimed "Optimus go! Save the Allspark!"

Optimus' optics narrowed and his jet pack wings snapped open before his six jets turned on and he took off towards the wreckage of Ultra Magnus' ship.

Bulkhead and Arcee were helping a slightly wounded Wheeljack, whom grunted and groaned in pain before saying "I've been worse"

All three looked up when they heard Optimus' jets and he landed right in front of them with a tremor.

"So how we gonna get that thing to safety?", Wheeljack asked as he gestured with his thumb servo to the floating Allspark and it's casing.

Optimus was about to say something when he heard a familiar roar.

" ** _ROOOOWWWLLLLL!_** "

Optimus turned his helm to see Talus run up to them and quickly transform into her alt. femme form.

All four Cybertronian optics snapped to her right servo, more specifically, where her right tailfin used to rest.

Arcee first asked as she pointed to her missing right tailfin "Talus...what...?!"

Talus winced in pain as she cradled her right servo, before interrupted Arcee by saying "Explanations and worries later, planning now"

She turned to Optimus and she said "I have an idea"

Optimus cocked his helm and he smiled as he heard her explain her plan.

Back with Unicron, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Knockout.

Unicron grunted as he pulled, he finally had enough as his rage peaked.

With a loud grunt, Unicron pulled the Dark Energon hammer over his helm and Bumblebee followed and slammed into the ground hard.

Smokescreen transformed his servos into his energon blasters and he shot at Unicron's back, of course it did nothing.

Unicron whipped around as a Dark energon blaster formed in his hand and he shot Smokescreen in the chassis, causing him to go down.

Knockout yelled and jumped out of the line of fire like a wussy.

Unicron quickly dispersed his Dark energon weapons, before he rapidly transformed into his jet mode with a flip and he took off towards the group.

Optimus was flying away with the Allspark container in his servos.

Unicron blasted Optimus with Dark Energon shots and Optimus went down.

Unicron quickly transformed into his mech form and he paused, why was he sensing the Allspark somewhere else.

Unicron turned his helm to see that Talus was in her natural TechnaFury form, but her jaws were clamped shut, and the glowing from within her mouth was large.

She had the true Allspark within her jaws!

Talus ran as fast as she could to the edge of the well of Allsparks, now if she just fell down into it and used her main wings to cushion her fall, she could give the Allspark to Primus' core.

But Primus was the Allspark burning her mouth, she couldn't control it, just keep it contained within her mouth.

Unicron yelled in rage " ** _You!_** ", before he transformed and took off towards her.

Talus audio sensors raised in alarm as her helm turned her see Unicron's jet mode coming towards her.

Talus gave a roar to Optimus, whom looked up and his optics widened as her jaws snapped open, and with a throw of her helm the Allspark flew out of her mouth.

Optimus quickly reacted and he opened the original container and he quickly caught the Allspark inside of it, before quickly resealing it.

Unicron slammed into Talus at full speed and she roared in pain as she went flying through the air.

Talus slammed into some of the remains of the Nemesis and thousands of tons of parts fell onto her body, seemingly to crush her.

Smokescreen's optics widened as he yelled in alarm "Talus!"

Smokescreen transformed into his Alt. form and he quickly drove over to to the pile of rubble.

Smokescreen transformed again into his mech form and he tried to lift the rubble off of Talus, but it was to heavy.

Smokescreen grunted before he yelled in fustration "Come on!"

Smokescreen froze when he heard a transformation sequence and Unicron say "Do not worry, you to shall join the same fate"

Smokescreen's helm snapped around as Unicron's servo clamped around his neck cables and he started to squeeze.

Smokescreen grunted in pain as his pipes started to get squeezed together.

Unicron kept this up with a sick smirk on his face plate before he and Smokescreen heard a faint whistling sound, and it was getting louder.

Smokescreen looked down with a grunt as his optics landed on the pile of rubble, it started to glow Talus' plasma blue.

Unicron's optics widened as the glow kept getting brighter and brighter until both he and Smokescreen were blown back by a huge forceful explosion.

Unicron's helm snapped up and his optics widened as he saw Talus' TechnaFury form uncurl from herself, but something was definitely different.

Talus panted slightly, she was feeling so much plasma coming from her spark chamber that it almost hurt.

Talus glared at Unicron, whom could to see many things on her glowing her bright plasma blue, every one of her vents were glowing, her optics shone with her her power.

In-between her neck armor was also glowing, her clawed digits were glowing, her spines were glowing brightly, every folding joint was glowing, her olfactory sensors were also glowing, even her Predabot symbol on her shoulder plates were glowing.

Talus roared loudly at Unicron, feeling stronger than ever.

" ** _RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!_** "

Unicron seemed to sneer before he said "Ah, good to see The Night's Fury didn't lose it's Alpha power"

Talus' optics widened a bit, more info on her species. Good!

Unicron gave a sickening smirk before he said "Finally a challenge"

Unicron gave a war cry as he charged and Talus snarled before she charged with a roar.

Talus felt Unicron slam into her helm and she blinked, she could feel it, but it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would have.

Inside her mighty spark, she instinctively knew that this form was making her body much more powerful, but the familiar burn in her throat pipes made her think.

How powerful were her blasts?

Talus optics narrowed and she went to charge up a fully powered blast, but it didn't charge up.

Talus optics widened at this, could she not charge up and fire her blasts in this state?!

Unicron formed a large hammer of Dark Energon in his left servo and he smacked it onto her helm.

Talus roared as her helm lurched to the right, her optics snapped open as the power coursing through her suddenly flared up with her rage.

The glow she gave off suddenly intensified and she whipped her helm around and her jaws snapped open.

A blast of fire flew out of her jaws and slammed into Unicron's chest and he gave a yell of pain as he was pushed back.

Talus optics widened, she didn't need to charge up blasts in this state, she _was_ charged up already!

Filled with the plasma energy that her spark was giving off, as well as what she felt was the plasma of her ancestors, they wanted revenge she could have sworn she felt.

Talus' markings glowed brighter again before she snapped her jaws open and she fired what she felt like what was a fully powered plasma bolt.

It hit Unicron right in the chassis and it exploded with five times the force of her normal fully powered shots.

Unicron yelled in pain as he went flying, Talus roared as she was pushed onto her back armor from the force of the blast.

Talus immediately got up to her fore servos and backpedes and her optics landed onto Smokescreen, whom was slowly getting up.

Talus immediately ran over to him and she gently sniffed him in worry and he said with a smile "Talus, I'm fine"

Unicron got up to his pedes and he said "Impressive, that power may stall me, but it cannot _help you!_ "

Talus roared in rage and she charged at Unicron.

Unicron's glowing optics narrowed, and he went to grab her, but before he could grab her, she did something she learned from Predaking.

Talus jumped up high and she slammed her entire structure onto Unicron's structure.

Smokescreen smiled and cheered "Oh, the TechnaFury body slam!"

Unicron grunted in pain before Talus got up off of him, Talus gave a denta less smile over at Smokescreen.

Talus' helm perked up when she heard Optimus say over her comm. _':Talus, I shall distract Unicron, get the Allspark to the core:'_

Talus snarled before she blasted Unicron with three strong blasts, each nearly sending him into stasis.

Talus then ran over to Optimus as fast as she could, whom opened up the Allspark canister and said "Time for our combined plan Talus, be ready"

Talus' helm nodded sharply before she opened her jaws and the Allspark floated over to her and settled into her mouth again.

Talus' optics widened, she could control the Plasma energy within their mouth.

So why not Allspark energy?

Talus focus and she gave a small smile, she could control the Allspark to an extent.

Optimus' optics widened when he saw this, before his optics narrowed and he gave a nod of his helm to her, that just made things very much easier.

Talus made sure to close her mouth plates tightly, so Unicron could not see The Allspark within her jaws as of now.

Talus was thankful that she just learned that she could control certain types of energies within her mouth, throat pipes, and chassis, if she needed to.

Unicron growled and he got up and charged into Optimus with a war cry, with a slam, Optimus slammed into the ground hard.

Optimus groaned in pain before Unicron quickly formed a Dark energon blaster in his left servo and he shot Talus right in the chassis with a large Dark Energon blast.

Talus growled in pain as she slammed into the ground with a large tremor, but she made sure to keep her mouth shut, even if the Allspark was slowly burning into her mouth armor.

But not even the burning of the Allspark was half as much as before.

Unicron grabbed the Allspark container and wretched it away from Optimus' grasp.

Everyone watched in horror as he held up the container and he said "I shall devour your Allspark, _whole!_ "

Unicron opened the container and his purple optics widened as he saw nothing, no Allspark!

Unicron asked in disbelief "What? _A trick!_ "

The container sent out a wave of energy soft energy, before Unicron's entire structure glowed a bright purple.

Unicron groaned in pain as Dark Energon started to leak out of his optics and mouth.

Unicron gave a small yell of pain when a large ball of Dark Energon energy was forced out of his optics and mouth.

The ball of Dark Energon flew straight up before doing a acute angle and it all was forced into the Allspark container, Unicron's struggles and pained groans could be heard from within it.

Megatron's body fell onto it's knee joints before it fell down limply, Talus would have laughed if she wasn't concentrating on keeping the Allspark in her jaws.

Everyone walked over and they looked at a struggling and groaning Unicron consciousness within the Allspark container.

Optimus held the container and he said "As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's anti-spark was vulnerable, to this reliquary of the Primes"

Smokescreen cocked his helm and he asked "But if he's in there, where's...?!"

He was interrupted by Starscream yelling "Praise the Allspark!"

Starscream flew before transforming and rising beside a slowly getting up Megatron.

Starscream then praised "Master, you're _alive!_ "

Megatron put a servo to his helm before he said "Indeed"

As Megatron got to his pedes, Starscream commented "Your new battle armor will take things to the next level my liege. Together we will reunite all Decepticons, and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel!"

Megatron looked at his new structure before he clenched his newly clawed servos and he barked out " _No!_ "

Starscream flinched before asking confusedly "What?!...Why?"

Megatron started to walk away from Starscream before he stopped and glanced at Optimus, whom was glaring at him.

Megatron then explained to everyone "Because I now know the true meaning of oppression, and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it"

Optimus continued to glare at Megatron, and his optics narrowed even further as Starscream walked over and said "Ah ha ha ha, you've clearly been traumatized master. A good power down and a stroll around the smelting pits will put you back in touch with your inner warlord"

Megatron's servos clenched and he exclaimed " _Enough!_ The Decepticons are no more, and that is _final!_ "

Everyone's optics widened at this.

Megatron then started to run away and he quickly transformed before flying away with a sonic boom.

Starscream gave a few disbelieving laughs before said "Yes well, we all have plenty to think about, don't we"

With that, Starscream quickly transformed and flew away with a high amount of speed.

 _One MegaCycle Later_ _:_

Team Prime were all standing as Oprimus and Talus, whom was still in her Alpha Power state, were at the edge of the Well of Allsparks.

Optimus started a speech "In order to both protect the Allspark, and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary to empty the vessel's contents"

Bumblebee asked what everyone was no doubt thinking "Into where?"

Optimus smiled and he turned to Talus and said "Right before we enacted our plan to trap Unicron's Anti-Spark, Talus and I have made an interesting discovery about her newfound abilities"

Talus then opened her mouth a bit, and everyone gasped in amazement as they saw the Allspark within her jaws.

Optimus continued "TechnaFuries have a certain state called _'The Alpha's Power'_ according to Unicron, and in this state Talus is allowed to control energies within her mouth, thanks to her mighty spark"

Talus purred softly before she looked down into the Well of Allsparks, it was a far drop.

Talus folded out her main wings, and her stabilizer fins, but not her tailfins, she couldn't go skidding out of control right now.

Arcee remembered something before she piped up "Talus wait, I thought you lost your right tailfin"

Talus turned her helm and she merely purred, she wouldn't be able to stop once she came to ground zero.

Everyone's optics widened, Talus couldn't fly then!

Optimus turned to Talus and he said "Talus...?"

But he didn't finish before Talus merely jumped into the Well of Allsparks, she made sure to keep her mainwings and Stabilizer fins close to her body.

She could have sworn she heard a worried Smokescreen yell " ** _Talus!_** "

This nearly brought tears to her optics, but it was better her than her team.

TechnaFuries had their chance to live.

Plus, Smokescreen still had her ancestor's claw tip, sure they couldn't clone anymore of her kind.

But they had gotten to know her, and they now know many things about her.

Alpha Trion would be proud, and she would meet her finder soon.

She had her chance to live.

One for the numerous thousands that would live soon.

Talus soon saw the core of their planet and her optics widened, it was beautiful.

Talus smiled softly before she spread her main wings and stabilizer fins.

Acting like parachutes, her wings caught the air and tried to cushion her fall, but without her tailfins to control her flight.

Talus' optics widened before her body structure lurched to the right before she slammed hard into the wall of the Well of Allsparks hard.

Talus growled out softly in pain before her body fell limply to the core below.

Talus' large structure slammed into the core edge, Talus whimpered, every part of her structure hurt.

Both slam landings had hurt her badly, she knew this, she had been diving her full speed.

Talus felt the power of 'The Alpha Power' leave her, she felt immediately more weak as her body ceased it's glow.

Talus opened her optics wide, she could feel the Allspark burning her mouth even more now.

She turned her helm to the edge before she shuffled over weakly and she opened her jaws right near the Core.

The Allspark flew out of her mouth and it went right into the core.

Talus smiled weakly as her helm dropped to the core side, as thousands upon thousands of new sparks flew around her and out of the core before flying up the Well.

Talus smiled even wider softly, she did it!

Talus' optics slowly closed and she knew no more.

* * *

 **Well I'm going to end it here guys.**

 **I know I suck XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Leave no flames! I will ignore them!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now what kind of author would I be if I merely ended it there? XD**

 **Here's Part two of Chapter Ten guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Three Solar Cycles Later_ _:_

Talus grumbled softly, her body hurt.

She wondered how she got hurt so bad.

Wait, wasn't Unicron there?

Talus optics snapped open and she roared in alarm, as the memories came flooding back into her processor.

Ratchet, Knockout, and Smokescreen all jumped up as Talus looked around.

Smokescreen quickly walked over and he gently pet her large helm and he looked her in the optics before he said "Easy Talus, easy. We won remember"

Talus looked at Smokescreen with a look that clearly asked ' _How did I get here?'_

Smokescreen smiled and he said "Optimus went to find Predaking and the other two Predacons, turns out they nearly snuffed out Starscream's spark"

Smokescreen caught Talus annoyed look that said _'Get back on track Smoky!'_

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm in a bit of embarrassment before he continued.

"So Optimus explained what you had done and that he wanted help to look for your body at least. Predaking shockingly agreed, they found your body, but you were still alive"

Smokescreen started to get tears in his optics and Talus' optics widened before he said "I thought you _died_ Talus, don't you ever do that _again!_ "

Talus purred softly and she went to activate her T-Cog, only her have some of her parts jump before settling back down.

Talus grumbled in alarm before she heard Ratchet say "Ep! Ep! Ep! Good thing I deactivated your T-Cog, you need to heal first, and I need to look at your tailfin"

Talus grumbled before she sighed and allowed her tailfins to fold out, she winced at the pain in her ex right tailfin.

Ratchet looked at it before Knockout walked over and he commented "Oh wow that's going to need amputation fast"

Talus snarled loudly at Knockout and jumped back again, hating Predacons already.

Smokescreen gently pet her helm and it immediately calmed her down, she laid her large helm onto his lap as she relaxed.

Ratchet gently observed her severed fin and he said "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Knockout Talus, multiple drops of Dark Energon are infecting the wounds and it will infect your energon if we do not remove it as fast as possible"

Talus whimpered before growling and she pulled her tail structure to her chassis.

Ratchet sighed before Knockout said "Hey, if you want to become slowly crippled from Dark Energon poisoning, be my guest"

Talus snarled at Knockout as she glared at him, he was really starting her get on her nerve connections.

Smokescreen then said "Talus, it's alright, I'll be right by your side", he looked over to Ratchet with a hopeful expression.

Ratchet sighed in defeat before he said "Only if you stay out of our way Smokescreen"

Smokescreen nodded with a soft smile on his faceplate and he looked at Talus.

Talus shook her large helm and growled at them, she would lose her flight permanently!

Smokescreen sighed before he said "Talus, it's okay, it needs to be done"

Talus looked up to him with scared and worried optics before she whimpered softly.

Smokescreen smiled sadly before he said "Talus, it needs to be done, you can do it"

Talus whimpered and nodded sadly, she wasn't with the idea of cutting off a limb, but if it was needed, so be it.

They made the mighty TechnaFury lay down a large berth and Ratchet gently put her into stasis, Talus whimpered as she looked at her left tailfin before her optics shut.

Ratchet sighed in relief before he said "Let's begin, shall we", he didn't like it, but it had to be done.

Smokescreen made sure to stay by Talus' large helm as Knockout and Ratchet set to work on slowly taking off what remained of Talus' right tailfin.

* * *

 **Now the chapter is officially done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **And yes, Optimus is alive!**

 **No flames please, I will ignore them!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	11. Trials and Many Errors

**Holy crap! The eleventh chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **This is awesome! :D**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, which you should, I put a poll up on my profile page if you want to interact with this story, I put three choices for whom Talus should be paired with eventually in Book 2.**

 **1.) Darksteel**

 **2.) Skylynx**

 **3.) Smokescreen**

 **Sorry to those if you thought I was going to put Predaking and Talus together, the answer is forever no, I could see them as a big brother, and a little sister type of relationship, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Please vote now, you have a max vote of 3 times, so use them wisely.**

 **Poll closes on the second I put up the next chapter, so vote now while you can!**

 **Poll results will be put on the end of chapter 13, so make sure to watch for them.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea. I also do not own 'Two Worlds' 'Reprise', by Phil Collins, and yes, I changed a few of the worlds to fit in this chapter.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _CREED6 : _**You can choose in the poll! XD**

 _CMDOBlitzin_ _:_ **Thanks, I love it to :)**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight : _**I know I just didn't have it in my heart to kill Prime, Prime lives!**

 _Unicron1000_ _:_ **Thank you, and here's your update XD**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ ***As Talus* Aww thanks Wolfimus :)**

 _NightSongDragon_ _:_ **I will put Smokescreen for you if you wish?**

 _WolfAssassin369_ _:_ **And I might go with him, just make sure you get to the poll.**

 _Primes' Daughter_ _:_ **I ended the chapter on that scene for drama purposes ;)**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven: Trials and Many Errors_**

* * *

Talus' systems slowly came online, Primus her tail structure hurt like crazy!

Talus felt a grumble form it's way out of her throat as she slowly opened her optics and looked around, Smokescreen was recharging next to her berth.

Talus gave a soft smile before she gave a soft purr, he really did care about her.

 _'Put your faith in what you most believe in!_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your spark, let fate decide._

 _To guide these lives we see.'_

Talus went to curl up, but the second she moved her tail tip, a near unbearable stinging pain shot out of the right side of her tail tip that caused her to give a roar of both pain and surprise.

Smokescreen's structure jumped up high in shock and he slammed into the ground, he turned his helm and glared at Talus, thinking that she did it on purpose as a prank.

But the second he saw the pained look on her large faceplate, his glare softened and he asked "Talus, you okay?"

Talus looked at Smokescreen with a look that said 'Please tell me you are not that stupid?'

 _'Perfection, untouched by mech!_

 _Within this world, blessed with love._

 _A simple life, they live in peace.'_

Talus took her attention away from Smokescreen and she looked down to her tail tip, once she saw it her optics widened a bit.

The entire right tailfin was no doubt gone, and it was hurting badly!

Talus brought her tail tip over to her helm with a wince, the entire wound had been welded cleanly shut, she wouldn't even have a scar.

Talus' audio sensors lowered as she observed her tail, she would...never be able to fly again now.

Talus' optical pupils became slits as her anger quickly flared up, this was Unicron's fault!

Talus' denta shot out and they ground against each other with a straining metal on metal sound.

She snapped her helm over to Smokescreen as he put a gentle servo on her helm and he said softly "Talus, it's alright, we'll...we'll figure something out okay"

Talus gave a soft grumble as she looked at Smokescreen with now dilated optical pupils, she wanted to believe him.

Talus gave a grumble as she activated her T-Cog, and thankfully all of her armor, muscle cables, and parts shifted around before they locked into place.

She winced at the pain in her right servo, she looked at it and she immediately saddened herself again.

 _'I won't be able to fly correctly ever again, I don't belong in the sky anymore'_ Talus thought to herself.

Smokescreen wished there was something he could do to help distract Talus, or just help her in general!

Smokescreen sighed a bit before he perked up when he heard Talus say "'Screen, could you please leave me alone for a few megacycles, I just...I..."

"Need to be alone?" Smokescreen asked softly.

Talus nodded softly before she transformed into her natural TechnaFury self and she curled up softly, her left tailfin was out and Smokescreen's optics narrowed as he looked at the good tailfin.

Unconsciously, he took measurements of the lengths of the good tailfin, before he got up and walked out of the Med Bay.

Leaving the mighty, but fallen TechnaFury to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Shockwaves' Ex-Lab:** _Half of a Megacycle later_

Smokescreen walked into the laboratory and he cocked his helm, why don't they use some of this stuff to rebuild the buildings.

 _'Softly tread the land below your pedes now._

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your spark, let fate decide._

 _To guide these lives we see'_

Smokescreen walked over to a table and he picked up some dark grey material, he gently pulled on it and was surprised, it was very light and very strong.

He put the felt-like material down before he saw some bent scrap metal, it was strong metal, it just needed to be refurbished and smelted a bit before it could become strong metal again.

He saw multiple small ball-like joints, no doubt for amputees' artificial limbs.

Smokescreen looked around, he saw so many things, including a small smelting pit. Shockwave had so many good materials in here, it was awesome.

His processor drifted to Talus' left tailfin and a stupid thought hit him, what if Talus had an artificial tail to match her only good tailfin?

Smokescreen gave a chuckle before he shook that thought away, it was stupid, Talus using a fake tailfin to fly, absolutely absurd!

Smokescreen froze... _Wait a Primus filled klik!_

A smile slowly worked it's way onto his faceplate, what if Talus had an artificial fin that allowed her to fly!

That would be awesome!

It might be able to work!

Smokescreen smiled, he knew how to build things, especially out of raw materials! And he had Talus' good tailfin measurements remembered!

He could do this!

Smokescreen smiled as he grabbed the bent scrap metal, Talus would fly again!

 _'Beneath the shelter of the roof._

 _Only love can enter here._

 _A simple life, they live in peace'_

* * *

 _Three Solar Cycles Later_

Smokescreen smiled as he held up the finished artificial right tailfin, it took a lot of trial and error, but he got a good finished product now.

 _'Raise your helm up!_

 _Lift high the load._

 _Take strength from those that need you!_

 _Build high the walls._

 _Build strong the beams._

 _A new life is waiting!_

 _But danger is no stranger here.'_

Smokescreen quickly tested all five connecting joints one more time, they worked perfectly!

Smokescreen folded the artificial tailfin up and he clicked the buckles into place to keep it folded in place.

He quickly hid his creation behind him as he walked out of the lab, before he ran to the Med Bay.

Only to see that Talus was gone!

Smokescreen looked around before he heard Knockout tell him "The Predacon is outside, if you're wondering where she is"

Smokescreen smiled and he quickly "Thanks", before he ran to the loading deck of the Nemesis.

Smokescreen heard a familiar enraged roar as he saw Talus slam into the metallic ground hard, her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her only remaining left tailfin were out.

 _'No words describe a femme's tears._

 _No words can heal a broken spark._

 _The dream is gone._

 _But where there's hope'_

She was trying to fly again.

Talus growled as she got to her pedes and she shook her helm a bit before she snorted and looked around.

Smokescreen saw Talus dig her face plate into a new river of Energon, that's right! Talus and other Predacons could survive off of raw Energon.

Smokescreen smirked a bit before he softly sneaked over to Talus' tail, he looked and he smiled as he saw that it was fully healed, good.

Smokescreen put his creation near the right side of Talus' tail structure, before he crawled over it to hold it steady.

He quickly started to buckle it into place.

Talus lifted her helm from the Energon river as she felt someone mess with her tail tip.

She turned her helm and her audio sensors lifted in interest as she saw that it was Smokescreen messing with her tail tip.

He hasn't been seen in three Solar Cycles, she wondered why?

She felt something tighten on two points on her tail tip and she cocked her helm, she wiggled her left tailfin unconsciously before her main wings dropped in shock.

Did Smokescreen do what she thought he did?!

Her tail tip felt almost like a balanced feeling between her left tailfin and whatever was on her right side.

 _'Somewhere, something is calling for you!_

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your spark, let fate decide._

 _To guide these lives we see!'_

Talus' intaking sped up in excitement, as she slowly spread her main wings in glee.

Smokescreen gently spread out the artificial tailfin and he smiled, it was a perfect fit, and he couldn't be happier.

Smokescreen was unaware that Talus had felt him on her tail armor, he smiled before he muttered to himself "It looks good, it looks like it works"

Talus crouched down and she flapped her main wings hard, she soon was in the air.

Smokescreen felt this and he gave a small yelp of fear as he clung to her tail structure for dear life.

Talus flapped a few more times before her smile became a look of fear as they started to plummet to the ground again.

Smokescreen saw his creation just flap limply in the wind and he got a confused look on his faceplate.

He quickly reached out and he yanked hard on the first digit on the artificial tailfin, it spread like it was supposed to, but he had to keep a grip on it.

Talus pulled up just as they were going to smack into the ground, and she took off into the sky with a roar of excitement.

Talus flapped her main wings a few times as she straightened out her structure.

Smokescreen smiled and he said "It's working!", he flipped the artificial tailfin down and Talus turned to the right because of this.

Talus and Smokescreen soon leveled out over the Energon river and he said "This is amazing! It's working!"

Talus' optics widened as she turned her helm to see Smokescreen clinging to her tail armor, what had he been thinking! He could get hurt!

Talus snarled and she whipped around hard, Smokescreen yelped when he was flung from her tail and he landed in the Energon river with a large splash.

Talus snorted softly, she would go get him.

Talus went to turn, but her tail quickly whipped out of control. Her optics widened and her optical pupils became slits before she roared in a bit of fear and in frustration before she gave a giant splash as she landed in the Energon river.

Smokescreen surfaced and he shook the Energon off of his helm before he saw Talus' large helm lift from the Energon and he asked "What was that for?"

Talus just cocked her helm before she and Smokescreen swam to the shore, Talus shook her entire structure, getting the spare Energon off of her armor.

Smokescreen wiped the spare Energon off of himself and he saw Talus look at the artificial tailfin he had made for her.

Talus looked at it with wide optics and slitted optical pupils, she...couldn't...believe it!

Smokescreen had tried to allow her to fly again, by making her a fake tailfin! Talus' helm snapped over to Smokescreen and he smiled softly, kind of nervous in fact.

Smokescreen gave a yelp of shock as Talus pounced on him and he sputtered as she started to lick his faceplate with her glossa like an overgrown Earth puppy.

After about five kliks, Talus got up off of him and she nuzzled his chassis enthusiastically, Smokescreen could guess that she was saying 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!', many times in her helm.

Talus got up off of Smokescreen and he play glared at her, she knew her spit didn't wash off easily.

Talus gave him a sincere smile, she was genuinely thankful.

Smokescreen smiled softly as he got up and he said "Your welcome Talus"

Talus turned her helm and she brought her tail tip to her helm where she sniffed the artificial tailfin. Smokescreen frowned before he gently grabbed the limp fin and he lifted it a few times before letting it fall.

Smokescreen then said "That won't work for you, maybe I could hold it open somehow...but how?"

Talus stared at Smokescreen with now dilated optical pupils, and she gave a soft grumble, what was he thinking?

Smokescreen snapped his digits and a small spark flew from them before he said "I got it!", he turned to the TechnaFury and he said "A saddle!"

Talus gave a snort, she may have been a beast-like Cybertronian, but she wasn't going to let anyone ride on her back like an Earthly horse!

Smokescreen saw Talus' face plate and he said "Aww come on, please? I want to help you fly, but I can't if I can't keep that tailfin open"

Talus looked at him skeptically, she knew the logic behind those words, but she also knew that there was another reason.

Smokescreen sighed when he saw she wouldn't budge before he admitted "Fine, I've also always wanted to fly somehow, and I've always wanted to ride a Predacon, you happy now?!"

Talus gave a smirking smile before she gave a single nod of her helm, she was satisfied now.

Smokescreen then asked in a begging yet excited tone "So, I can build a saddle? I-I can ride you?"

Talus heard the underlying hope in his vocal tracks and she gave a soft smile before she nodded, they could do this together.

Smokescreen smiled and he said "Sweet!", he gently unbuckled the tailfin from her tailtip and she transformed into her Alt. femme form.

Smokescreen smiled and said "Before I build a saddle, I'm going to get some Energon, I haven't got any in three Solar Sycles"

Talus' optics widened before she gently smacked the back of his helm and she said "Then go get some you glitchhead!"

Smokescreen chuckled before he gave the artificial tailfin to Talus and he went to go get Energon.

After that, he and Talus went to the lab and they came up with saddle designs.

 _Two Solar Cycles later_

Talus, as her natural TechnaFury self, and Smokescreen were back outside and the only difference was that Talus had a saddle on her back.

It was attached to her via the two straps on it that connected through tough buckles on throat armor.

Smokescreen before he attached a small material rope into the inner workings of the artificial tailfin and with a good tug, the tailfin opened like it was supposed to.

Smokescreen smiled and he said "Good, it works"

Talus gently laid down on her chassis as Smokescreen climbed onto the saddle, Smokescreen smiled and he gently pulled on the rope again and he said "Alright Talus, let's try it out"

Talus gave a simple nod of her helm and she folded out her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her left tailfin.

Talus then flapped her main wings and they took off into the sky, Smokescreen gasped at the view, and he smiled softly.

He gently pulled on the rope and the Tailfin flicked down and Talus gave a roar as she went down and Smokescreen was thrown from her back, and both landed in the Energon river with large splashes.

"Scrap"

 _One Solar Cycle later_

Smokescreen had made two strong magnets in the front of the saddle and two on a custom belt that he had also made, it would attract to only each other like the Polarity GauntletV.

Basically attaching him to the saddle

Talus flew in a wide arc as Smokescreen clung to the saddle, he had tied the rope around his pede and he was using that to keep the fake tailfin open.

The tailfin wouldn't open all the way, until he pulled hard and that caused Talus to lose control and they fell into the Energon river again.

"Scrap!"

 _One Solar Cycle later_

Smokescreen made pede pedals for his pedes to sit in as Talus flew, but today was an off day as Smokescreen started to scratch Talus' neck armor.

Talus purred as she enjoyed the scratching, until she licked Smokescreen with her glossa and she ran away from him.

He laughed as he chased after her, until she tripped him with her tail structure and that caused him to fall into the Energon river.

" _Scrap!_ "

 _Two Solar Cycles later_

Smokescreen laughed hard as he used his armor's reflection to keep a dot of sunlight away from Talus as she tried to catch it with her fore servos.

Smokescreen wasn't paying attention and Talus suddenly slammed into him and both TechnaFury and rider fell into the Energon river.

" _Scrap!_ "

 _Four Solar Cycles later_

As Talus drank from the Energon river, he gently put two material rope lines, that were attached to the artificial right tailfin, down her right side and he attached said lines to the now movable right pede pedal.

As soon as Talus was done, he got onto her back and attached himself to the saddle before he flicked the right pede pedal and the artificial right tailfin flicked open.

He smiled before he grabbed another material rope and he tied it around her neck, they came to a good area with plenty of wind gusts caused by the Nemesis' engines and he tied the rope to a large piece of metal plating.

Talus folded out her main wings, her stabilizer fins, and her good left tailfin before Smokescreen quickly got back on the saddle and he turned on his Polarity belt, securing him to the saddle.

Talus merely glided and Smokescreen flicked the pedal into a downward motion, and his creation flicked open to a wide girth.

Talus immediately landed as Smokescreen jotted that down onto an empty Data-pad that he had taken from Shockwave's lab.

Smokescreen tapped the side of her neck armor with a digit and she glided again, only for the material rope holding them to break and they went flying until they landed in the Energon river...again!

" ** _Scrap!_** "

 _One Solar Cycle Later_

Talus' large form appeared in the skies for the first time in a long time, but the difference was that Smokescreen was on her back and he was making sure everything was working correctly.

Smokescreen had attached the Data-pad to Talus' saddle right in front of him and he smiled before he said "Hey Talus, we have to take this slow at first okay"

Talus gave a small growl of stubbornness, she wanted to go fast like she used to.

Smokescreen glared at her a bit before he said seriously "Talus"

Talus glanced back at him before she merely snorted and she gave a nod, he had to get used to it first.

Smokescreen smiled and he said "Good"

He looked down to his Data-pad and he said "Okay, position three I think...no _four_ "

He looked down to his right pede and he gently flicked the pedal downward a bit, the artificial tailfin responded accordingly and it opened wide.

Talus looked down to her tail tip and she gave a smirk as she saw it in the right position, she sped up a little bit before going into a very wide arc left turn.

Smokescreen smiled and he gently pulled on the Data-pad, making sure it was secure before he looked behind himself to observe how the artificial tailfin was holding up.

Talus gave a growl before she gave a large flap of her main wings, making them speed up a bit.

Smokescreen kept watch on the tailfin and he saw that it held up good, he smiled and said "Alright, Talus let's do this!"

He turned around and clung to the handles on the saddle before Talus gave a good pitched dive, Smokescreen smiled when he faintly heard her whistling sound.

Talus' main wings opened gently and flapped a bit before Smokescreen said "Whoo! Hoo!"

Talus' right main wing tip gently scraped against another raw Energon river, Talus smirked before her optics narrowed and she gently sped up again.

Smokescreen looked up as they passed under a large collapsed building with a good amount of speed.

Smokescreen looked down to the pedals and fake tailfin and he said "This is amazing, it's working!"

He smirked as he leaned as Talus started to turn to the right, but Smokescreen forgot to put the tailfin in the right position and Talus slammed into a large building.

Smokescreen winced and he quickly said "Sorry Talus"

Talus flapped her main wings a few times to regain speed, but her optics widened as she tried to turn left now.

Only to slam into another building with a roar of shock.

Smokescreen winced and said "Sorry, my bad", Talus growled and she smacked Smokescreen in the helm with her right audio sensor with a glare.

Smokescreen shook his helm before he said "Alright, alright, I'm on top of it!"

Smokescreen checked the Data-pad again and he said "Okay, position four, no three this time", he quickly flicked the pedal to the proper position, and the tailfin went into the right position.

Talus smirked before flapped her main wings hard and soon her and Smokescreen were going higher and higher into the Cybertronian sky.

Talus gave a roar of happiness before Smokescreen yelled "Whoo! Yeah! Go Talus go!"

They went higher and higher into the sky as Smokescreen said "This is amazing! The wind on my face!"

Smokescreen wasn't paying attention and he didn't see his Data-pad clasps slipping until it fell out and hit his abdominal armor hard.

Smokescreen blinked his optics he looked down, and he reached down quickly in alarm as Talus went to do a dive, his servo hit the middle button on his Polarity belt, and it turned off the fields.

Smokescreen flew off of the saddle with a yelp of fear from him.

Talus looked up and her optics widened in fear as she saw Smokescreen fly above her, soon both her and her rider started to plummet to the ground.

Talus roared in fear as she looked at the ground, she might be able to survive that fall, but Smokescreen could not.

Smokescreen fell by her with a yell of "Oh no! Woah no! No! No!"

Talus roared for her friend in alarm.

Smokescreen spread his pedes and servos and he said "Talus! Get over here! Angle yourself or something! Talus!"

Talus tried to turn her structure, only for her left tailfin to cause her to start to spin out of control.

Smokescreen came closer, only to yelp in pain when Talus' tail tip slammed into his faceplate, Smokescreen turned and he reached out to the saddle.

His digit barely hooked on it and he quickly pulled himself to it, he quickly turned on his belt and he was attached to Talus' saddle again.

He flicked his right pede and the artificial tailfin flicked open, Talus gave a fear filled roar before she straightened out into a dive.

Smokescreen saw the ground and he gave a yell and he leaned back, Talus' main wings snapped open and acted like parachutes, slowing them down tremendously.

Talus gave a fear filled roar of alarm before Smokescreen tried to look at his Data-pad, but the screen kept on flickering on and off, it was useless now.

Talus gave a roar of fear as they approached sharp withered buildings, Smokescreen made a split second decision.

He quickly threw his Data-pad away and he leaned into the saddle.

Talus felt this and she got a serious look on her faceplate as she felt Smokescreen flick the pedal into another position, and the tailfin opened wide.

Talus flew and she turned left to avoid the serrated metal shards.

Smokescreen flicked the pedal again and the tailfin opened up a bit wider, allowing Talus to steer out of the way of the metal shards.

Smokescreen flicked the heel of his pede to the pedal and the tailfin closed just a smidgen, allowing Talus to do a right barrel roll to get out of a large shard of metal.

Smokescreen leaned as he and Talus weaved in and out of the shards of metal until they finally were in the clear.

Talus flapped her main wings a few times, before she and Smokescreen came to the same conclusion.

 _They were alive!_

Talus looked up to Smokescreen and a smile slowly formed it's way in his faceplate, before he lifted his servos above him and he said " _Yeah! Scrap yeah! We did it!_ "

Talus gave a purr before she and Smokescreen flew for many Megacycles before they came back to the Nemesis, both in very high spirits.

Talus purred as she landed on the upper deck of the Nemesis, Smokescreen turned off his Polarity belt and he got off of Talus and he exclaimed "That was awesome! We did it! I can't believe we did it!"

Talus gave a purr and her tail structure started to wag happily, she could fly again!

Talus gave a purr and she looked at Smokescreen happily, Smokescreen smiled and he gently reached up and put his servo close to her muzzle, but he didn't touch her.

Talus gave a soft grumble before she gently put her muzzle into his servo palm with closed optics, she trusted him.

 _'Every moment now the bond grows stronger._

 _Two worlds, one family._

 _Trust your spark, let fate decide._

 _To guide these lives we see!'_

Smokescreen smiled softly before he hugged Talus around her neck armor, he was so happy, they were alive.

Talus smiled before she raised her right fore servo and she hugged him back gently with a large purr.

* * *

 **The Nemesis' Bridge:**

Optimus listened to the meeting that they were having, there were many topics.

Like about Predaking and the other two Predacons, Skylinx and Darksteel, whom had taken Darkmount as their own.

Or Starscream, whom was still in stasis because of the Predacon's attack.

Or how many refugee ships they should expect to come back.

But the longest topic talked about so far was about Talus and Smokescreen, they hadn't been helping around with cleaning, building, or scouting for resources.

They had disappeared about Fourteen Solar cycles ago and they hadn't been seen since, they haven't even Comm-ed in.

Smokescreen and Talus had been seen a few times in the Nemesis' halls many cameras, but that had been it.

Optimus paid attention when he heard Bumblebee say "Guys come on, maybe they figured out new things about Talus' species and they're looking into it, we never know, so we shouldn't think bad about them"

Ultra Magnus then stated "Soldier, we need Talus in case the Predacons decide to attack, not to mention the kid could help with finding hidden resources the Decepticons left behind"

Ratchet piped up "Not to mention Talus needs a physiological test, losing her flight might have negative effects on her mental stability"

Arcee asked "You don't say, last time I saw Talus, she looked like she was running downhill"

Wheeljack soon butt in "Hey, why not give both kids some time off, maybe the kid is helping Talus, we never know"

Bulkhead commented "But Talus and 'Screen have responsibilities that they need to get done here 'Jackie"

Optimus rose to his pedes and the bridge immediately became quiet, before Optimus said "No matter what anyone may think, Talus and Smokescreen have too many responsibilities here that it should not go unpunished. While we do not know what they have been doing, I fear mostly for the Predacon threat.

Predaking and the other Predacons might find Talus and Smokescreen and should they decide to attack, I fear for they're very survival"

Everyone's helms snapped up to the ceiling where they heard a large form slam into the upper deck.

Knockout quickly checked the cameras and with a smirk he said "Well what do you know, it appears our resident TechnaFury and scout have decided to return"

Optimus nodded and he said "Everyone, back to work. I shall speak to Talus and Smokescreen", everyone nodded and they went to work again.

Optimus walked to the upper deck where the bay doors opened and Optimus saw Talus' audio sensors rise and her helm snapped over to him.

Smokescreen looked over and he whispered softly "Oh scrap"

Optimus raised a metal brow ridge before he walked over and he said "I assume you both know why I am out here?"

Talus and Smokescreen looked down at their pedes, like sparkling getting scolded and they nodded their helms softly.

Optimus was about to ask something before he noticed the...saddle...on Talus' neck spinal struts, he also noticed the...tailfin on her tail tip.

He also noticed the belt around Smokescreen's abdominal armor, just like a human would wear it.

Optimus walked over and he asked "Smokescreen, what are these?"

He gestured to Smokescreen's belt, as well as Talus' saddle and new prosthetic tailfin.

Smokescreen's optics widened before he said "Uh they're nothing Optimus, just some experimental gear is all"

Optimus gave Smokescreen a dead-pan look, and it was clear to Smokescreen that Optimus did not believe him.

Smokescreen sighed before he said "Alright, alright, I-I made Talus a fake tail so she could fly again"

Optimus' optics widened a smidgen before he asked "Did it work?"

Smokescreen looked up and he said "Uh yeah, after a lot of trial and error, it took some time"

Optimus nodded and he said "Indeed it did, fourteen Solar cycles in fact"

Talus' and Smokescreen's optics widened at this, they thought at most six Solar cycles had passed, not _fourteen!_

Smokescreen's optics widened before he said "Oh Primus, Optimus, I swear I didn't know that much time had passed, I-I"

Smokescreen was silenced when Optimus raised a servo, Optimus then said "I believe you, but others may not. You both shall join Arcee in a patrol she has started a few moments ago, when you get back, you should show the others your work Smokescreen"

Smokescreen and Talus smiled before he said "You got it Optimus, we'll go right now!"

Optimus gave a nod before Smokescreen jumped onto Talus' saddle, he turned on his Polarity belt and locked his pedes into the movable right pedal, and the stationary left pedal.

He flicked the right pedal and the tailfin flicked open before Talus spread her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her remaining left tailfin before she gave a giant flap of her main wings and both TechnaFury and rider were up in the sky.

Optimus smiled as he saw Talus in the air, she belonged up there, and Smokescreen had done her a favor. That was the only reason he was not punishing them too badly, after all, they knew not to do it again.

Optimus soon turned and walked back into the Nemesis, he had work to do.

 _'Put your faith in what you most believe in!_

 _Two worlds, one family!_

 _Trust your spark, let fate decide!_

 _To guide these lives!_

 _To guide these lives we see!_

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in!_

 **Two worlds, one family!** _'_

" _ **RRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!**_ "

* * *

 **Well here's the end to chapter 11 guys.**

 **I was in a Tarzan mood, and I think this song describes both of them, so I decided to put it in.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**

 **Poll for Talus' eventual mate!**

 **Ends the second I post the next chapter!**

 **'Till next time guys!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	12. The Mighty TechnaFury Has a Rider!

**Holy croc-a-molly! The twelfth chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **This is sweet! XD**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, the poll is officially closed, I hoped you voted.**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took almost 4 months for me to write guys, I didn't think my break would be so long, many apologies guys.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime :_ **Wow, I think you like my story XD Thank you very much :) I honestly love your reviews, I feel like they have your own unique flare thrown in. I can't give any information on her tailfin just yet. Thank you very much :) *As Talus* My cookies! *She takes them and eats them***

 _Bluefeather4299 : _**Thank you very much :) And it was actually an easter egg :)**

 _Cyberbee15 : _**Sorry it took so long, I needed a small break X) Thank you for reviewing!**

 _NightSongDragon_ _:_ **Usually if I can see your name, then you could get onto the poll.**

 _Unicron1000_ _:_ **Thank you :D**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ **Maybe, you never know :)**

 _WolfAssassin369_ _:_ **Sorry, but the poll is closed as soon as you read this XD**

 _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ _:_ **Sorry for such the long wait, I needed a small break XD**

 _Primes' Daughter_ _:_ **I'm glad you thought it was amazing :)**

 **A/N : OH! Before I forget, there is a author whom has been very friendly to me recently and they asked for a favor.**

 **Anyway, this author is named Prime's Daughter and she posted something on the Transformers/Beast Wars archive.**

 **It's a notice for her stories, and it's on her profile, so just go and read it really quick.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twelve: The Mighty TechnaFury...Has a Rider?!_**

* * *

 **Near Darkmount:** _One Megacycle Later_

Arcee sighed through her intakes, Optimus had just comm. linked her and told her that Talus and Smokescreen were going to be joining her on her scout mission as a small punishment for their long 'break'.

Arcee looked around, so far her search has yielded nothing, no energon stashes, no Decepticon fugitives, not even any Cybertronian wind!

She sighed again before she jumped off of a high ledge and she landed on her pedes with a crouch.

Arcee stood up straight and she looked around, her optics narrowed when she could have sworn that she had heard something...

There it was again!

 **'SHING'**

Arcee looked around, her entire form poised and tensed, ready to fight anything.

After about one cycle passed, Arcee calmed down and she started to walk away, but not before looking over her shoulder armor at the spot where she heard the noise come from.

Her optics narrowed before she turned her helm back around and she started to walk out of the area.

She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched though.

And if Arcee had looked to the shrapnel pile right next to where she heard the noise, she would have seen two large yellow glowing optics blaring at her, but also observing her various movements.

Suddenly the large beast-like creature that the optics belonged to, decided to burst from the rubble and gave a bellowing roar of rage before charging at Arcee.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!_** "

Arcee turned just in time to see the creature come at her, with a shocked and slightly fearful look on her faceplate.

 **Upper Cybertronian Atmosphere:**

A large form passed by in a blur of dark blue, the form was the TechnaFury Talus, and Smokescreen clung to the saddle, he watched in amazement as the ground passed below them at amazing speeds.

Talus suddenly gave a roar of happiness as she gave a wide arced barrel roll, oh Primus how she had missed this! Being in the air, flying through the clouds!

Smokescreen gave a "Whoo! Hoo!", as he felt the air fly past his faceplate.

This feeling was so much better than he ever could have imagined! He was... _free!_

The ground didn't apply to him anymore, him nor Talus.

Smokescreen looked down to Talus and he smiled as he saw the smile on her faceplate.

He had done it, he had made her happy again, and he had never felt more proud of himself!

Talus gave a happy growl as she looked at the ground, this was amazing, the only downside of this saddle and tailfin, was that she could not have them on when she transformed.

They couldn't transform with her basically.

Not like Ultra Magnus' claw servo could transform with him when he became his Peterbuilt alt. form.

But right now she didn't care about it too much, she was too happy to care!

Talus sped up with two strong flaps of her main wings as she and Smokescreen soared even higher into the air, the clouds whipped by them.

Talus and Smokescreen's fun time was cut short when they heard Arcee comm to anyone it seemed like and say _':This is Arcee! *Static* I n-need back up *Crackle* now! Or a groundbridge! *Static* Whichever one is faster! Hello?! Scrap! Can anyone *Static* hear me?!_

 _'RRROOOOAAAARRRR!':'_

After that Arcee seemed to be cut off, Talus' optical pupils were slits and she had a look of disbelief on her faceplate, that roar was clearly a Predacon, but one she had never heard before.

And judging from the look on Smokescreen's faceplate, Talus could guess the same.

Smokescreen looked down to Talus and he said "Let's go Talus!"

Talus gave a sharp nod before she roared and Smokescreen flicked the pedal with his pede and the tailfin opened wide before Talus took off into the horizon with amazing speed.

 **Near Darkmount:**

Arcee gave a gasp of pain as she slammed into a wall, massive echoing steps were heard before a large clawed pede slammed down on her chassis to pin her down.

Arcee winced before she glared at her much larger opponent.

It was a large Predacon, but it was smaller than Talus and Predaking, it looked like a combo of a wolf and a dragon.

It had a massive clawed tail that could probably crush her helm with ease, and judging from how bad the bite on her abdominal armor was still burning, it probably had the ability to produce venom like Airachnid did.

It opened it's mouth plates and Arcee's optics widened in slight fear as she saw the infamous Predacon fire start to grow at the back of it's throat.

Arcee transformed her right servo into a blaster before she quickly took aim and shot the Predacon right in the left optic.

The Predacon reared back and roared from the pain, Arcee took this time to roll out of the way and hide behind some rubble while using her left servo to keep the bite wound from bleeding too much Energon.

Arcee tried her comm. link again, but she heard nothing but static.

The Predacon had smashed her helm against a wall when it bit her on her left abdominal side, and it took out her comm. link, she didn't even know if her first message had even been heard.

Arcee felt something drop onto her right shoulder armor and start to burn softly into her mesh, her optics quickly looked up to see the Predacon about to chomp her helm off.

But before the Predacon could do so, she ducked and rolled out of the way again before opening fire with her blaster on the Predacon's helm.

The Predacon barely felt the shots hit it before it charged with a roar, just as it was about to hit Arcee.

Both the Predacon and Arcee heard a high pitched whistling sound, Arcee felt a bit of relief hit her, Talus was coming!

Arcee blinked her optics as one thought wormed it's way into her processor, how in Primus' name was Talus' whistle heard if she couldn't fly?!

Smokescreen turned off his Polarity belt and he jumped off of the saddle just before Talus roared and slammed into the other Predacon.

The Predacon looked up just in time to see a large form slam into it, both the Predacon and the TechnaFury tumbled until Talus pinned the other Predacon down.

Smokescreen landed on his pedes with a crouch and he looked over and he asked "You okay Arcee?"

Arcee looked at him and said sarcastically "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine"

The Predacon looked up wide opticed at Talus, whom was snarling in it's face, one chance and one chance only, that is all this Predacon would get.

The Predacon suddenly transformed into a...femme?!

The femme said "Hey woah! What was that for?! You're supposed to be on my side! We're Predacons!"

The femme saw Talus' Predabot symbols and the femme's...red optics widened before the femme asked "What happened to your symbol?!"

Talus just snarled in her face plate and Talus suddenly reared her helm back and slammed it into the femme's helm with a good amount of force.

The femme was knocked into stasis, and Talus saw a small dent on the femme's helm armor, Talus snorted before she got up off of the fellow Predacon femme.

Talus walked over and she gently sniffed Arcee's left abdominal armor, before she licked the wound.

Arcee shuddered in disgust, she hated it when Talus did that!

Talus stopped and looked Arcee in the optics, with the silent are you okay question.

Arcee nodded and she said "I am now, thanks for coming when you did, one more klik and I would have probably been a pile of smoldering scrap"

Talus growled softly before she glared at the unconscious Predacon femme, Talus grunted to Smokescreen and gestured with her helm to the saddle.

She needed to contact Predaking to come pick up this straggler.

Smokescreen cocked his helm before he asked "What is it Talus? Do you want to go now?"

Talus gave a dead pan look before he caught the look and he said "Oh you want it off?"

Talus gave a sharp nod with her helm, and after a cycle, the saddle, rope lines, and the tailfin were off of her.

Talus quickly transformed into her alt. femme form and she put a clawed servo to her audio sensor and she commed "Predaking? Can you hear me?"

Talus soon heard Predaking give a growl, must have been doing something important, or annoying.

She then heard Predaking after a klik say _':Talus, now is not the best of times to try and gain my attention, Skylinx and Darksteel have recently brought to my attention that we have a new brethren that Shockwave had cloned just a short time ago, so I came to find you, for I know of your abilities to track:'_

Talus smirked before she asked "Let me guess, Green and red, with large wings and a large back tail strut?"

Predaking asked _':How did you...you have found them? Haven't you?:'_

Talus smirked and said "Yeah, it's a femme by the way, we're near Darkmount, you should come and pick her up"

Talus heard Predaking say in a bit of happiness _':Of course, we are on our way:'_

With that Talus broke off and she transformed her right servo into her plasma blaster before she turned it on and she sent a fire blast into the sky where it traveled for about five kliks before exploding.

Talus did this three more times, just in case Predaking didn't see the first one.

Soon Predaking had come and after much explanations and a dominance fight in-between Predaking and the other Predacon, whom had named herself Ripclaw, of course Predaking won.

Both parties left for their respective territories soon after that.

Talus waited until Predaking, Skylinx, Darlsteel, and Ripclaw were gone before she allowed Smokescreen to put the saddle and artificial tailfin on her natural form.

Smokescreen climbed onto the saddle before he turned on his Polarity belt and he locked his pedes into the pedals.

He helped Arcee up and securely held her, anyone with optics could tell that Arcee was in a lot of pain.

Talus would fly as fast as she could, but her and Smokescreen agreed that Arcee needed to see the sky like Smokescreen just did.

The TechnaFury folded out her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her remaining left tailfin before Smokescreen flicked the right tailfin open and with a large flap of her main wings, Talus took off into the sky.

Or at least she tried to, Talus suddenly lost control of her flight and with a roar, the TechnaFury slammed into the ground.

Talus shook her helm as she looked at the right tailfin and her optics widened, it was bent and broken in many places, and there was no way it could be fixed.

Smokescreen saw this and he said "Probably from when you slammed into the Ripclaw femme", Talus gave a sighing growl through her olfactory sensors as she nodded.

Smokescreen then comm. linked Bumblebee and soon a ground bridge opened up in front of them.

Talus gently carried Arcee on the saddle and soon all three Cybertronians walked through the portal with flashes of green before it closed.

* * *

 **Nemesis Med. Bay:**

Ratchet gave a small "Impressive", as he looked over the bent artificial right tailfin for Talus, sure it was unusable now, but Ratchet was impressed none the less.

Talus had since transformed into her alt. femme form and she sat on a large berth, Smokescreen was sitting right beside her.

Knockout had tended to Arcee, whom actually looked worse than she really was.

Arcee was currently in a light stasis as Ripclaw's venom was being siphoned out of her systems.

Starscream was still in deep stasis on a berth on the other side of the Med. Bay, Talus winced, he must have been bad, especially from all of the weld marks on his armor.

The Med. Bay doors opened and Talus and Smokescreen's optics widened as Optimus and... _Predaking_! Walked through the doors.

Talus optics widened before Optimus and Predaking walked over to Talus and Smokescreen.

Talus cocked her helm before she asked Smokescreen softly "Um, should I be concerned?"

Smokescreen had a look of disbelief on his faceplate before he whispered back "Uh, I think we should be"

Predaking and Optimus came to a stop in front of the TechnaFury and rider before Predaking immediately asked, a bit excited it seemed like, "Talus? Is it true?!"

Talus cocked her head before she asked "Is what true Preda...?!"

"That you can fly again?! Ripclaw mentioned that she heard a 'whistle', before you...subdued her. Now I shall ask again. Can you take to the _skies_ again?"

Talus raised an eye ridge before she asked "In a sense, yeah. Why?"

Optimus quickly explained "Because you are the best tracker currently on Cybertron"

Smokescreen raised his eyes ridges before he asked "Why do you need Talus Optimus?"

Predaking's optics narrowed before he exclaimed to Smokescreen "This is no concern of yours, Autobot! The only reason your leader is here is because it was the only way to see my sister without violence!"

"Hey! Without the _Autobot_ here, I would not be able to fly again Predaking!", Talus exclaimed as she rose to her pedes and glared at Predaking.

Predaking's optics widened before he processed this and he said softly "Apologies Talus"

Talus nodded her helm, she accepted his apology, she knew he was trying, _slowly_ trying. Optimus turned to Predaking and he said respectfully "Your Majesty, I shall explain the situation as of now"

Predaking glared at Optimus before he said "Very well _Autobot_ "

Optimus nodded and he turned to Talus and explained "Talus, Predaking has come to me with a peace commitment, since none of the new current Predacons know how to track down an individual very well yet. Predaking came to meet myself in order to talk to you Talus, as you are the best tracker currently on Cybertron."

Talus raised a brow ridge before she asked "Okay, who am I tracking and why?"

Optimus was about to answer before Predaking butted in and said "Shockwave"

Talus raised her brow ridges in a bit of surprise before she asked "Uh, why Shockwave?"

Optimus allowed Predaking to explain "We must find Shockwave so that he may clone more of our brethren. Skylinx, Darksteel, and Ripclaw are currently scouring and searching the nearby areas for more of our ancestor's remains, should our mission be successful Talus."

Optimus turned to Predaking and reminded respectfully "Do not forget your majesty, about the peace treaty between our races, I believe Talus has a right to know"

Predaking nodded and he said "Indeed _Prime_ "

Talus raised a brow ridge "Treaty?"

Optimus then explained "Predaking came to me a short time ago, while you two were helping Arcee with the Predacon Ripclaw, and he wished to see you..."

 _Five Cycles Ago:_

 _Optimus lifted his helm as he heard what sounded just like something massive landing on the massive ground, and he knew exactly whom it was when he heard the all to familiar **"SSSSSHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIEEEEEKKKKK!"**_

 _Soon after he heard a transformation sequence and Predaking's voice demand "Prime! I wish to speak! Now!"_

 _Optimus rose to his pedes and he walked out to meet the Predacon King and he then asked softly and respectfully "Greetings your majesty, what do I owe this visit?"_

 _Predaking glared at the_ Prime _and he demanded "I wish to speak to Talus, where is she?!"_

 _Optimus glared softly at Predaking before he said "She and Smokescreen are currently on a mission to aid Arcee, you could wait un.."_

 _"I will not stay in_ Autobot _territory for longer_ _than I wish_ Prime _! Now tell me where Talus is and I shall go to her myself!"_

 _Optimus read Predaking a bit before he said "No"_

 _Predaking froze solid, had the_ Prime _just denied him the option to see his brethren! Predaking glared at Optimus with a death glare to make Megatron jealous, and his entire structure tensed up._

 _"You_ dare _speak against me_ Prime _! I will tear you **apart!** ", Predaking charged with a holler of rage, Optimus' optics narrowed, he had been expecting this._

 _The second Predaking got close enough to scratch at the_ Prime _, he did so. Predaking slashed at Optimus with his left clawed hand, Optimus dodged it with ease._

 _Optimus then quickly pressed a series of nerve cables on Predaking's neck, and the Predacon King gave a choked gasp as his entire structure froze solid and he slammed onto the ground of Cybertron with a large tremor._

 _Predaking glared when Optimus used a pede to turn him over onto his spinal struts._

 _Optimus would have to thank later Ratchet for teaching him about nerve points along the Cybertronian bodies._

 _Optimus looked down at Predaking and he said "Predaking, I will not tolerate any harm to befall my team, you have made no alliance to the Autobots or any other Cybertronian ally that we have._

 _Your temper is also questionable, if I allowed you to speak to Talus, what guarantee do I have that you will not harm any of my fellow Autobots._

 _Predaking, you are a good leader from what Talus has spoken of you, but you lack the one thing that makes a_ _**great** leader_ , _patience._

 _Now, I do not wish to have any newly spilled Energon on Cybertron's newfound soil, Autobot, Decepticon, or Predacon alike. I only wish for peace, so that our races can co-exist without Energon shed._

 _Predaking, please, I offer you peace between our races, so that the fighting can end, and so we can focus on the future of Cybertron, for both of our races._

 _Could you look passed our differences and past mistakes, I am greatly sorrowed that your fellow Predacons met their ends on Earth. But fighting about it now will not bring them back, no matter how hard you try._

 _I greatly apologize for your hatred to us Predaking, but this has to stop. For all of our sanity, and sake._

 _Please, accept my invitation, I will not back out of it. I know I cannot speak for all of the refugees that will be coming back to Cybertron soon enough, but I will punish them accordingly should any bot or femme step out of line, and I hope you will do the same with your fellow Predacons._

 _Please Predaking, can there be a peace between us, and our races?"_

 _Predaking glared at Optimus, but even he had to admit, that sounded great for his and Talus' fellow Predacons. Not to mention how much stress this has to be putting on Talus' processor, after all, she doesn't want to leave her Autobot friends, but she also wants to be a part of her fellow Predacon race._

 _Predaking looked at Optimus, whom actually held out a servo to lift Predaking back to his pedes._

 _After a long glare, Predaking took the servo and Optimus hoisted the Predacon King back to his pedes before both leaders looked at each other for a long time._

 _Predaking thought greatly about what Optimus had just said, only to realize that he was right about many things._

 _With a small smile, Optimus lifted his right servo to shake it with the Predacon King's servo._

 _Predaking glared at the appendage and finally he came to a decision._

 _Predaking lifted his right servo and clamped it with Optimus' servo and both leaders shook on it._

 _Predaking looked Optimus in the optics and he said "Very well_ Prime _, our races will not attack each other, and our territories shall be shared alike, but Predacons will still have their independence while in Autobot territory at all times"_

 _Optimus nodded softly and a small smile formed on his faceplate as Predaking shook his servo with a firm grip. But from the look on Predaking's optics, Optimus knew that it would be a long time before Predaking trusted them, and maybe even longer before he forgave the Autobots for the deaths of his fellow Predacons on Earth._

 _Present Time_ :

Optimus finished and Talus had a small smile on her faceplate, before she looked at Predaking and she asked "You attacked Optimus?"

Predaking shrugged his shoulder armor and spikes before he said "The _Prime_ had some good points in his 'speech', as of now both races shall co-exist peacefully, and shall be punished accordingly should one of either race, steps out of line"

Talus smiled and she said "Thank you guys"

Optimus and Predaking smiled softly and gave a nod with their helms.

Talus smiled and said "Well let's go find Shockwave, after all, you have to have more of our kind for you to boss around, don't you Predaking?"

Predaking got a soft smile on his faceplate and he was about to say something before Ratchet interrupted "Ep! Ep! Ep! Talus isn't going anywhere without a right tailfin, and I have an idea about how to make this one not only better, but more lean and light, shouldn't take me to long"

The smile on Ratchet's face made Talus and Smokescreen worried, before they could say anything Ratchet walked out of the Med Bay and Smokescreen exclaimed "Oh great"

* * *

 **Nemesis Upper Hull:** _Two Solar Cycles Later_

Optimus, Smokescreen, Talus, Predaking, Skylinx, Darksteel, and Ripclaw were standing on the upper hull, everyone had been told about the treaty between the Autobots and Predacons.

The reactions weren't as bad as one would think, everyone but Predaking's subjects were okay with it. But after a threat from Talus that made everyone feel very vulnerable, they agreed to it.

Everyone was waiting for Ratchet so the mission to find Shockwave could start, after all with Talus in the air, they all felt almost invincible.

Talus on the other hand was worried, she and Smokescreen had barely gotten used to the last tailfin, this time they wouldn't have any time to get used to it, before going on a mission.

Either it was similar to the last tailfin, or they were screwed big time.

All of them, except Optimus, all jumped a bit when the Upper Hull doors opened up and out came Ratchet with something large behind his back.

Ratchet smiled and he said excitedly "Talus, I present to you, your new tailfin!"

He uncovered it and Talus was shocked to see that it looked similar to the old fin, but it appeared to be made of a stronger metal and fabric than before, and it was cut a lot more nicely than before.

The saddle also was made of reinforced fibers now and it covered more of her neck armor, for both comfort and aerodynamics, and it looked great.

The lines also were made of small metal chains that looked good.

All and all, it looked good, actually it looked great!.

Ratchet smiled proudly before he exclaimed impatiently "Well Talus, transform so I can put your new tailfin on you!"

Talus got a bit nervous before her parts shifted around before locking into place as she became her natural TechnaFury self.

Ratchet threw Smokescreen a wrapped bundle and Smokescreen cocked his head before Ratchet then said "Oh just put them on"

Talus walked over while Smokescreen walked over as well as he put on his new Polarity belt, it fit good and it felt secure, and Ratchet also gave him a pair of large retractable goggles, no doubt to protect his optics from the high, constant winds that happens when riding Talus.

Ratchet explained that it was that 'Talus would gain even faster speeds than the last saddle and tailfin.'

Smokescreen saw Ratchet put the saddle, right artificial tailfin, and it's components onto Talus' structure and it fit nicely.

Talus gave a curious grumble as she lifted her tail and she saw that her tail structure had even more belts to make sure the tailfin and lines stay put.

Talus purred softly before her expression turned to horrified quickly when Ratchet ordered "Talus transform"

Talus gave Ratchet a look that said purely 'Are you glitched in the helm?'

Ratchet rolled his optics before he said "Oh for Primus sake, Talus transform already"

Talus gave an indifferent look before she looked at everyone else, they were looking at her with expectant looks, she sighed through her nasal passages before she quickly transformed with a wince, thinking the worst.

But her optics snapped open when she didn't feel any pain, and she saw Ratchet with a smirk before he said "Yes, it worked!"

Talus looked down and she was shocked to see the saddle, lines, and right tailfin had folded and transformed with her.

Talus smiled before she said "Oh cool", everyone, even Optimus, was shocked that worked.

Ratchet saw the looks on their faces and he said "I made sure to do my calculations on this one, it is built for Talus, and only Talus"

Optimus smiled and put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder and said proudly "Good work old friend"

Ratchet smirked before he said "Of course, now go find Shockwave already, I could use a fellow scientist with some problems with the ship's board computer"

Optimus nodded before he saw Talus and Smokescreen shared a smirking look, before Smokescreen flipped down his new goggles and Talus suddenly called out to the others, "See if ya'll can keep up!"

Before her and Smokescreen ran to the edge and _jumped_ off of the edge.

Optimus and Ratchet chuckled at the looks on the Predacon's faceplates, they were priceless.

As they fell, Talus and the saddle transformed and Talus folded out her main wings, stabilizer fins, and her left remaining tailfin, but she dared not open them.

Smokescreen straightened out his structure as he fell into a dive that made him quickly catch up with Talus. He quickly caught the new saddle, his servo quickly pressed the Polarity belt buckle and it turned on and connected Smokescreen to the saddle immediately.

Smokescreen quickly slipped his pedes into the right foot pedal and left foot hold, and he tapped Talus on the neck, before in unison, she spread her main wings, stabilizer fins, and remaining left tailfin open as Smokescreen flicked his right pede downward to make the pedal do the same and the right artificial tailfin snapped open.

Talus and Smokescreen took off into the sky with shocking speed, they practiced many maneuvers, flips, and sharp turns.

The saddle, lines, and tailfin worked great, much better than the last tailfin actually, but Talus wouldn't say anything.

Talus and Smokescreen soon flew back up to the Upper Hull before Smokescreen yelled "Hey, what's taking you guys?!"

The jaws of Ripclaw, Darksteel, and Skylinx were dropped in amazement and a bit of shock, they knew Talus could fly faster than them, but they didn't realize how much faster than them.

Optimus smirked internally, but he walked to the edge as his jetpack wings opened and his six jets turned on before he took off into the sky.

Predaking saw this and he said "My brethren! Come now! Let us find Shockwave and have our Predacon numbers increase! For the future of our race!"

Skylinx transformed into his Gryphon form and he gave a roar of excitement.

Ripclaw transformed into her Wolf-Dragon form and she gave a bellow for the hunt!

Darksteel transformed into his UrsaGryph form and he gave a roar for his brethren.

Predaking transformed into his Dragon form and he flared out his wings before he gave a shrieking bellow of dominance, they would find Shockwave, and increase their numbers.

Talus turned her helm and smiled at Smokescreen. Smokescreen smiled back at her and said "Let's go Talus, let's show them what it takes to keep up with a TechnaFury"

Talus bellowed out a happy roar, the other Predacons heard a challenge, keep up if you can!

Predaking gave a playful shriek, she had a rider, he was weight, and she was going down!

The other transformed Predacons roared, they accepted her challenge.

Smokescreen smirked, they were beaten already. He flicked his right pede downward and this caused the pedal to go down and the artificial right tailfin opened up a bit as Talus flew over and landed on the upper hull.

Talus roared again, you all are going down! Now keep up!

She dived off of the Upper Hull and the other Predacons quickly followed her example and dived down after her.

Optimus quickly took off as well, following the slight racing Predacons.

Talus was of course in front, close behind was Ripclaw, third was Predaking, fourth was Skylinx, and last but not least was Darksteel.

Talus' faceplate turned into a smirk before Smokescreen flicked the pedal downward, so that the tailfin opened wide.

Talus speed soon sped up quickly and the other Predacons were left in the dust.

 **Predaking and Talus' Ex-Refuge:** _15 Cycles Later_

Talus and Smokescreen soon landed gracefully on the ground, this was where Talus and Predaking had held up for a while, before that whole spat with Unicron.

Talus watched as Predaking landed with a roar, he was second place.

Ripclaw landed next, she was third.

Skylinx was the next one to land, he was fourth.

Darksteel landed with a huff, he was dead last.

Talus smirked and snorted softly, even with her best friend as her rider, she was a master of the skies.

Predaking snorted as well, he did not want her to forget their objective, find Shockwave.

Talus rolled her optics as before Optimus landed on the ground and he asked "Talus? Is Shockwave nearby?"

Talus nodded her helm before Smokescreen piped up "Hey I think that's his Energon, from the attack right?"

Everyone looked to where Smokescreen's digit was pointed and sure enough, dried Energon was seen as well as pieces of dark purple armor.

Everyone walked over and Talus immediately lowered her helm and she took deep whiffs of the Energon, her olfactory sensors concluded that it was definitely Shockwave's spilled Energon.

Talus gave a grumble and she nodded her helm, it was Shockwave's Energon.

She lifted her helm and sniffed at the air, soon she came upon the scent she was looking for.

Talus gave a roar, they should move now! While the scent was still strong.

Talus spread her main wings, her stabilizer fins, and her left tailfin before Smokescreen flicked the right pedal with his right pede and the tailfin opened wide.

With a large flap, Talus took off into the air, with Optimus and the Predacons, right behind her.

Sooner or later, they would find Shockwave, and they would hopefully get something.

* * *

 **Well here's where the end of the chapter begins.**

 **As you know, the polls are now closed guys.**

 **Results will be put on the end of next chapter :)**

 **Once again, I apologize for the long wait guys, I just needed a break, but now I'm back!**

 **Please Read, Relax, and Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	13. The Mighty Talus Keeps Her Rider!

**Dang! The thirteenth and final chapter of Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **This is so awesome! :D**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, the poll is officially closed, I hoped you voted.**

 **Results of the poll are down below, if you're wondering XD**

 **Anyway, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime : _**Oh did you now? XD That's a maybe on being equal, and Ratchet was a little to excited to work on the saddle *Shudders*. Maybe Ratchet and Shockwave will work together in time, I dunno. *Talus comes in and snatches cookies* Thank you! *She runs away* *Me* Talus! No!**

 _Guest : _**I might, it depends on the poll. Thanks :)**

 _Bluefeather4299 : _**Thank you, and here's your more :)**

 _Unicron1000_ _:_ **Yes I updated XD**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ **Sorry about that, I just needed a break, said break was longer than I imagined.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen: The Mighty Talus...Keeps Her Rider!_**

* * *

 **The Nemesis Labs:** _Four_ _Rotor Cycles_ **(Weeks)** _Later_

Smokescreen sighed through his intakes, he rubbed the back of his helm with his right servo as he stared down at the large object on the table that he was currently leaning against.

It was a new right artificial tailfin created by Shockwave, it was a light teal blue in color and that was it, just a tailfin, nothing else.

He remembered what brought him to this point, scared to give Talus this great gift.

 **The Nemesis Labs:** _Four Solar Cycles ago_

 _Well they had found Shockwave on that mission and Optimus had convinced Shockwave to come and work with the others so that Predaking would have more brethren._

 _After many declines, Shockwave finally agreed, on one condition. He would have to be allowed to study Talus, as she was something he did not have any knowledge about, and he completely wanted to find out about her and her species, like he did with Predaking._

 _Talus declined at first, well that's putting it very lightly, she did not want to be studied, but after some convincing and begging from Predaking, she reluctantly agreed, only if her safety was guaranteed._

 _Which in fact, it was, and Shockwaved moved from his hidden lab, to his old Nemesis Lab._

 _Over the course of next four rotor cycles, Shockwave had proven that he would not harm Talus on purpose, especially with Predaking breathing down his circuits._

 _Shockwave found out a few things about Talus that they didn't know before, like the fact her spark casing had actually twice as thick as Predaking's, Shockwave found out it was a necessary evolution for Talus to go into her 'Alpha mode', or else her spark would have eaten through her own casing and chassis._

 _Shockwave also found out that Talus' optics were made up of four parts, each part had it's own part for her to see as great as she could, especially her optical pupil joint, which she was able to flex these joints at will or with emotional states._

 _Talus didn't mind the poking and prodding, as long as Shockwave stayed away from her left tailfin._

 _After much convincing to Talus, Shockwave analyzed what made up her left tailfin, Shockwave was a special kind of gentle that nobody had ever seen before._

 _And Shockwave came to the conclusion that the TechnaFuries as a species were not only close cousins/relatives to the original Predacons, but they may have also been partial fore-sires to the Seekers!_

 _Talus didn't believe this one bit, but since it was just a theory, she didn't worry about it too much._

 _Once Shockwave was done with his experiments on Talus, he kept his promise and started to clone more Predacons for Predaking._

 _Predaking was almost like a giddy sparkling at this, so he ordered Skylinx, Darksteel, and Ripclaw to go and scour the terrain for more of their ancient ancestor's bones._

 _They found a few bones thankfully, and Shockwave got started on the cloning procedures._

 _Talus and Smokescreen flew around a lot more often, learning the new saddle until they had it perfected._

 _Meanwhile, new refugees had been coming to land on Cybertron, the best examples were that Optimus' mate Elita One had come back, Talus had never seen Optimus so happy._

 _And the other was when a Autobot mech landed named Jazz landed on Cybertron, Arcee was ecstatic, she and the mech turned out to be great friends and they hadn't seen each other for over 800 stellar cycles_ **(Years)** _._

 _Knockout and Bulkhead had been getting along a bit, Knockout even taught Bulkhead how to use his sacred buffer, Knockout hasn't been happier, but Talus could tell that Knockout still missed Breakdown heavily._

 _Shockwave and Ratchet also got Soundwave out of the Shadowzone, poor mech almost went crazy, but Ratchet and Knockout patched him up, and now he helps with our communications._

 _Starscream was in heavy stasis, Talus didn't think he would wake up._

 _Shockwave had called Smokescreen into his lab and showed him the new artificial tailfin he had made for Talus, it was even lighter and stronger than the tailfin they were using that Ratchet had made._

 _But the biggest thing, there was no saddle, or lines that went with it._

 _When asked about it, Shockwave just replied with "Talus is a TechnaFury, for it is illogical for such a creature of speed to have a rider. It slows her down, so it is logical to make the assumption that she would want to fly as fast as she can. Therefore Smokescreen, I have made Talus this tailfin, for I have calculated that she will go as fast as physically possible for her species. Please give this to her when you have the time"_

 _That brings us to today._

 **The Nemesis' Labs:** _Present Day_

Smokescreen sighed through his intakes yet again, everyone he had asked this about, they all said to give the tailfin to Talus.

Smokescreen was conflicted, he loved flying with Talus, it was amazing...but what if he was just a burden to her? What if he was slowing her down?

He didn't want that, but he also wanted to stay as Talus' rider.

Smokescreen jumped when he felt a large servo gently land on his shoulder joint, he turned around quickly to see a worried looking Optimus.

Optimus then asked "Smokescreen, what bothers you?"

Smokescreen looked at his leader before he sighed once again and he said conflicted "Optimus, I-I don't know what to do"

Optimus raised a brow ridge before Smokescreen gave an exasperated sigh and he moved out of the way so Optimus could see the new tailfin.

Optimus looked at the tailfin with curious optics before he asked gently "Smokescreen, what does this tailfin do exactly?"

Smokescreen walked over and he said "Watch", before he grabbed the small lever running parallel to the actual tailfin and he gently pulled it, and the tailfin opened at the exact same time as the lever was pulled.

Optimus nodded and he heard Smokescreen say "This tailfin will let her Talus fly on her own...without _me_ "

Optimus looked at Smokescreen's faceplate before he asked "You find this troubling?"

Smokescreen sighed sadly before he said "Optimus I-I don't want to be away from her, I want to fly with her across the sky...but the other Predacons can come and fly as they please, Talus can't. It's not fair"

Optimus thought for a klik before he said "Smokescreen, I understand your plight. But for I cannot make that decision for you. My advice, do what you feel is right in your spark, and stay with that decision, mindful of the cost to you, as well as Talus"

Smokescreen looked down before Optimus gently patted his shoulder armor with a servo and said "Good luck Smokescreen", with that, Optimus walked out of the lab.

Smokescreen looked at the doors as they shut and he sighed, he looked at the tailfin with worried optics.

Smokescreen took a deep breath in with his intakes before he grabbed the tailfin and he walked out of the lab.

 **The Energon River:**

Talus was in her natural TechnaFury form, and she gave a snarl as she walked back and forth along the riverbank, Smokescreen was supposed to be here fifteen cycles **(Minutes)** ago.

Her audio sensors immediately rose to become fully erect when she heard "Hey Talus! Come here will ya!"

Talus gave a grumble as she quickly ran over, Smokescreen smiled as he saw his best friend run up to him.

Smokescreen smiled softly as Talus sniffed the bundle in his servos, and she snarled, it smelled like Shockwave.

Smokescreen's optics widened before he said quickly "Hey, it's okay Talus, this is a gift from Shockwave, it's nothing bad I promise"

Talus gently glared at him before she gave a small needy growl, she wanted to fly!

Smokescreen smiled before he said "Okay, just let me get this on you"

Talus's helm followed after Smokescreen as he knelt down by her tail and she folded out her left tailfin before she felt Smokescreen strap whatever it was on her tail tip and armor.

Smokescreen smiled softly as he muttered "Yeah, you are going to love this"

Talus felt something touch her left tailfin and she growled softly, she felt Smokescreen tap her armor and she lifted her tail structure up and she looked at the object, it was smelling weird.

Talus snarled, she didn't like it!

She roared as she tried to shake it off, she gave a roar as she whipped her tail every which way as she tried to whip if off.

Smokescreen's optics widened before he exclaimed "No, no, no! Talus! Stop! Please wait! Talus! Please!"

Smokescreen dodged her tail structure as it whipped by his helm.

Talus planted her servos and pedes before she whipped her tail structure one last time and spread her left tailfin as wide as she could.

Talus froze as she saw what the thing did.

It was an artificial tailfin! But this one... _opened_ with her other tailfin, and it was just as wide as her real tailfin.

Talus looked at it, and she gently spread and closed her left tailfin and her optical pupils became slits as she saw that the artificial tailfin did the _same_ as her real tailfin!

Talus then realized...she could fly on her own, Shockwave made this tailfin so she could fly on her own...and Smokescreen delivered it to her, this gift...her best friend.

Talus turned her helm towards Smokescreen whom was smiling softly, and he said "There you go. Got it?"

Talus looked at Smokescreen with wide, amazed optics, but she didn't move other than that.

Smokescreen frowned a bit before he asked "Talus?", he slowly moved over to touch her muzzle. Talus jumped back, her main wings, stabilizer fins, and tailfin opened wide, the artificial right tailfin did the same.

With a roar, Talus took off into the sky with shocking speed, and soon she was out of sight.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!_** "

Smokescreen's entire structure froze as he stared where Talus had been on the sky just a klik ago.

 **Smokescreen's Quarters:** _Four Solar Cycles Later_

Smokescreen sighed as he laid in his berth, it was lonely, very lonely without Talus here with him.

He gently turned his structure to where he was laying on his side and he closed his optics, trying to get some recharge.

Smokescreen's optics snapped open when he swore he heard a TechnaFury grumble and a short time later he heard a large slam on the Upper Hull.

A smile broke into Smokescreen's, before he jumped out of his berth while exclaiming "Talus!"

 **The Upper Hull:** _Ten Kliks Later_

Smokescreen's alt. form drove through the opening doors of the Upper Hull before his tires drove over some old Energon, he slipped and tumbled while transforming before he slammed onto his back armor.

"Owww, okay that hurt"

"...Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen looked up to see Optimus looking down at him and Optimus asked "Are you alright Smokescreen"

Optimus extended a servo and Smokescreen grabbed it and Optimus hauled Smokescreen back up to his pedes.

"Oh uh, hey Optimus", Smokescreen said with a wince.

Optimus looked at Smokescreen before Smokescreen asked with high hopes "Optimus, did you see Talus? I swear I heard her"

Optimus frowned a bit before he answered "I'm afraid not Smokescreen, I think you heard myself. Ratchet had recently repaired my jet turbines and I have just tested them to make sure they are functional"

Smokescreen's structure seemed to deflate before he said in disappointment "Oh okay"

Smokescreen turned to walk back to his quarters before Optimus put a servo on his shoulder joint and Optimus said "Hold on Smokescreen, something is on your processor and I would like to know what it is"

Smokescreen turned to his leader before he said "Well...it's been four solar cycles Optimus, _four!_ And I thought...Talus would have been back by now"

Optimus nodded his own helm before he said "Well she might be with the other Predacons, looking for their ancestor's bones"

Smokescreen sighed before he said "I guess, I wish I could be that peppy thinking Optimus"

Optimus blinked his optics before he said "Smokescreen, please listen, I know what it is like, to miss someone you love every solar cycle. But what do we do when they are not here, for we celebrate their memory and cherish it."

Smokescreen then said "But Optimus, Talus isn't _dead_ , she...she left me"

Optimus nodded softly "She may have, she may not have. The point is that you and Talus have a strong bond, and I think that will bring her back, just be patient Smokescreen"

Smokescreen nodded his helm, and without a word, he walked away.

 **The Energon River:** _Two Cycles Later_

Smokescreen sat down by the river, looking into the sunset. He was very depressed, he didn't realize how much he needed Talus until now, Optimus was right, they had a bond.

Smokescreen sighed before he felt a puff of warm air on the back of his neck cables, he blinked and he just scratched them with a servo.

He felt another puff of air and he sighed angrily and he exclaimed "Ripclaw, I'm not in the mood, so knock it off!"

He felt another puff of air and he whipped around to yell at what he thought was 'Ripclaw', only to have his entire structure freeze and his optics widen.

Talus the TechnaFury was standing right there with a smile on her faceplate.

Smokescreen smiled wide and ran towards her while exclaiming happily "Talus! Hey!"

Talus ran up to him as well and his servos clamped shut around her neck armor as he hugged her tightly.

Talus gave a purr as she used her right servo to hug him back, she had missed him as well.

Smokescreen blinked before he pushed her away and he pointed a digit at her and scolded playfully "Bad Predacon! Very bad Predacon! You scared me to the pit! Don't ever stay away that long again...and _what_ is in your mouth?!"

Talus gave a purr and she gently opened her mouth plates to drop the form she had in her mouth. It was a small bone, it looked like a claw tip...attached to a string!

Smokescreen blinked his optics before he opened his right chassis plate and he felt around, he couldn't find it! His TechnaFury claw tip that Alpha Trion had given him was gone!

But...it was right in front of him, Talus...had found it.

Talus gave a grumble before she transformed into her alt. femme form, before she said "I noticed it slipped out of your chassis when we were trying to fly the first saddle. I marked where it was in my head, and well...I wanted to surprise you"

Smokescreen gently picked it up and he put it around his neck cables, before he quickly hugged Talus again.

"That's where you've been...Talus thank you, you are amazing"

Talus smiled softly before she said "Your welcome Smokescreen, just don't lose it again, turns out it fell into a crack, so I had to dig it out"

Smokescreen smiled and said "Thank you again Talus"

Talus smiled and said "No problem bud"

 **Smokescreen's Quarters:** _A Solar Cycle Later_

Smokescreen gave a yawn through his intakes before he rose from his berth, he blinked his optics when he didn't find Talus on the floor where she usually recharged.

Smokescreen heard a slam on the Upper Hull and he smirked before he quickly transformed and drove out of his quarters.

Not even ten kliks later, he transformed and he said "I'm coming Talus!"

He walked over to where she usually was and he said "Okay Talus, come on down, I was just..."

He paused when he saw that Talus was sitting in her TechnaFury form, but the weird thing was that she brought out her old saddle, lines, and artificial tailfin that Ratchet had made.

Smokescreen smiled softly before he said "Talus, why did you bring this stuff out for? You know you don't need it"

He gently pushed the saddle away with his left pede, Smokescreen then said "Come one Tal, let's get going"

He was about to get on her neck armor, when she gently walked away, she circled around and she lat down by the saddle again with a purr.

Smokescreen cocked his helm and he walked over to her and tried again, when she did the same thing he said "Would you quit fooling around Talus, you have your new tailfin now"

Talus just sat down by it again with a small smirk on her faceplate, Smokescreen saw this and asked softly "Talus?"

Talus looked down before she turned her helm towards her tailtip, the right tailfin looking back at her.

Talus gently spread her left tailfin open and the artificial right tailfin did the same movements, Talus gave a small grumble before she looked at Smokescreen with a small smile.

Talus stood on her servos and pedes before she lifted her tail structure and she slammed the artificial tailfin hard onto the metal Cybertronian Nemesis' Upper Hull.

Smokescreen's optics widened before he exclaimed "Talus! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Talus slammed her tail two more times before she flung off the now useless tailfin over the end of the Nemesis, she looked at Smokescreen, whom looked like he was questioning her sanity.

Talus gave a purr before she gently grabbed the saddle in her denta-less jaws and she gently dragged over the saddle in front of Smokescreen.

Smokescreen's optics widened as he realized what she chose.

With a small growl, Talus gently tapped a paw onto the saddle and looked at Smokescreen expectantly.

The look of questioning and shock on Smokescreen's faceplate, slowly turned to a happy smile.

 _One Cycle Later_

Talus and Smokescreen glided high on the Cybertronian sky, Talus gave a grumble as Smokescreen smiled and gently pet Talus neck armor.

 **(Smokescreen's Narration):**

 **"The war on Cybertron lasted for more than 10,000 Stellar Cycles.**

 **It clung on with both servos, and it didn't let go.**

 **And the only real comforts against the fear.**

 **Are those you keep close to your spark.**

 **One of those, is my best friend, a mighty TechnaFury named Talus.**

 **With her help, the war finally ended."**

Smokescreen smiled before he asked over the wind "Talus you ready?"

Talus gave a grumble before she nodded her large helm.

Smokescreen turned off his Polarity belt and he quickly took his pedes out of the pedals, he then crouched on the saddle for a second before he dived off of Talus back.

Talus made sure to dive as he fell and soon they were helm to helm.

Talus turned her body to where she was chassis to chassis with Smokescreen.

Talus and Smokescreen looked at each other and Talus gave a denta-less smile which made Smokescreen laugh softly.

Talus and Smokescreen fell with their optic lids shut as they enjoyed the air whizzing past their armor.

 **"Turns out, that was the best year of my life.**

 **That year I gave my best friend a pretty great gift, her flight."**

Talus turned to where her back armor was to Smokescreen, he quickly got back on the saddle, turned on the polarity belt, and put his pedes onto the pedals.

This caused the right artificial tailfin to open up wide again.

Smokescreen smiled and he yelled "Yeeee! Hawwww!"

Talus' main wings, stabilizer fins, and left tailfin snapped open and acted like a parachute, but Talus dived with her wings still opened wide.

This caused white streaks to appear on the ends of her main wings and she gave a bellowing roar as dust flew up as rider and TechnaFury barely touched the ground.

 **"She gave me an even better one.**

 **The last mighty Predicous-Technalogicus-Furious had chosen me to be her rider.**

 **And I am loving every second of it"**

" ** _RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!_** "

* * *

 **Well this is the last official chapter of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, The Rise of the TechnaFury.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, but don't worry, I will be making an epilogue after this chapter.**

 **And as promised, the poll results are in!**

 **Drum roll please!**

 ***Drum roll***

 **Coming in at third place is the one and only Skylinx! By having 30% or 3 votes of the total votes, and only by alphabetical order.**

 **Coming in at second place is Darksteel! By having 30 & of 3 votes of the total votes, and by once again alphabetical order!**

 **Finally, coming in at number one is the Rookie everyone loves, the one and only Smokescreen! By having...60% or 9 of the total votes!**

 **So it is decided by you guys, that Talus and Smokescreen shall eventually be mates.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it!**

 **And as I always say!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well, the fourteenth and last chapter of Book One of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, Rise of the TechnaFury!**

 **This is very much bittersweet, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Hey guys, if you don't know by now, the poll is officially closed, I hoped you voted.**

 **For the final time, I do not own any HTTYD elements I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. But I do own Talus, and I also own the natural Predacon evolution idea.**

 **Review Replies :**

 _Bluefeather4299 : _**Thanks again XD Plus don't worry, there is going to be a sequal or Book two :)**

 _Chandria The Snowy Owl_ _:_ **I hope you knew where I got the idea from X) There will a sequal or Book two and don't worry, you won't have to wait long.**

 _Unicron1000_ _:_ **Of course I'm going to make a Book two! :)**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ **Awww thanks Wolfimus, you're good :)**

 _Julien Caeg_ _:_ **Pretty much it is, and do you mean _Hiccup_ and Toothless? Cause I have no clue who Buck is. Thanks for reviewing though :)**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue_**

* * *

 **The Nemesis Break Room:** _Two Rotor Cycles_ **(Weeks)** _Later_

"Talus I'm sorry, I tried to go up instead of diving down, I swear!"

Talus, in her alt. femme form, snorted as she walked into the break room before she said "I don't want to hear it right now Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen sighed softly before he nodded his helm and walked away, things between him and Talus had been kind of on the fritz lately, he had been making mistakes apparently with the movable pedal and making the right tailfin go into the wrong positions on accident.

And every time, Talus saved his aft multiple times, but taking most of the damage herself every time and he didn't blame her for being tired of it.

Today was the worst though, and he and Talus had bent the artificial right tailfin badly, and Ratchet grounded her for a few solar cycles while he made repairs on the tailfin.

Talus sighed as she looked back at Smokescreen, seeing him leave the Break Room with his door wings a little too low for her to be comfortable with.

Talus shook her helm, she needed some Energon, then she would go and talk with her best 'Bot friend.

Talus walked over to the Energon refiner and she quickly made herself a cube of Energon. She sniffed it and she smiled softly, this was good Energon.

Talus was about to take a drink before she heard some-bot say "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems this Preddy is a bit lost"

Talus turned her helm and she saw five small...spider mechs?!. The lead one walked up to her before it and the others formed up and became one actually pretty tall mech and he said "Hello there Preddy, our name is Chop Shop, ex-Decepticon"

Talus raised a brow ridge before she said "My name is Talus", before she turned and she went to drink her cube, but it was snatched quickly out of her servo by him.

Talus blinked her optics, did he _just_?!

With a quick swishing of the Energon, Chop Shop downed the Energon before he threw the now empty cube away and he said "We don't think you understand Preddy, you need to leave, you see this is now our new terf. Or else you can pay us, say, 200 credits for attempting to drink our energon and trespassing on our terf"

Talus shook her helm softly as she took a deep intake in, she then said as calmly as she currently could "I don't think so, now it was nice to meet you Chop Shop, but this is everyone's...'terf'. Not yours, good day.", she went to leave until Chop Shop called out to her.

"We knew it, you Preddys are so over rated, everyone fears you for your looks. You can't even back up your 'Great ancestors' as that Preddyqueen says all the time. Ha, no wonder the TechnaWussies probably hid their bones, they were probably worse."

Talus' entire frame froze and Chop Shop smirked before he continued "And yes, we know what you are Preddy, you are even a freak among your fellow Preddys. So not only are you a freak, but you are a freak to your dumbaft TechnaWussy ancestors, and an even bigger freak among the weak Preddycons"

Talus turned her helm to glare death at Chop Shop, making him feel a bit unsettled, and Talus said in an eerily calm voice "Call me a _freak_ , one more time. _Go ahead_."

Chop Shop smirked "You don't scare me, _Freak!_ "

A smirk suddenly worked it's way onto Talus' face plate, Oh Primus this was going to be fun!

Talus slowly turned around to where she faced Chop Shop and she said in a scary calm yet almost excited tone, "I've been wanting to hit something since the sun rise. And for me, it's an 'all-you-can- _beat_ -buffet'.", she had learned that last part from Miko, and it seemed to meet the situation.

Chop Shop frowned and backed away as Talus' large transforming shadow came over him.

" ** _RRRROOOOWWWWLLLL!_** "

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

* * *

 **Smokescreen's Quarters:** _Ten Cycles Later_

Talus walked into the quarters with a satisfied smirk on her faceplate, that had felt good. Maybe a little _too_ good.

But she froze a bit when she saw Smokescreen sitting on his berth, a pede over his knee joint, with his servos crossed, and he glared at her sternly.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Talus raised her right brow ridge, before she asked right back at him, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Smokescreen raised a brow ridge before he said, "Oh really, cause I just happened to be in the Med bay talking with Ratchet about the tailfin's repairs, when a Constructicon named Chop Shop was wheeled in. He looked like he was barely functioning when he got there"

Talus just shrugged her shoulder joints softly before she said in a not really caring tone,"Poor bot"

Smokescreen then said sarcastically, "But you know, he had the weirdest marks on his armor. Scratches, like from a _Predacon_ "

Talus said in the same uncaring tone, "Well it could have been any Predacon you know Smokescreen, there are a few more of us now-a-cycles"

Smokescreen nodded before he said, "True, but he had one bite on his shoulder parts, the bite clearly came from a _TechnaFury_ Talus. And last time I checked, there was only one of those around now-a-cycles, and I happen to be her rider and _friend._

So, do you want to tell me why you are lying to me, and why you nearly _scrapped someone!_ "

Talus gave glare at Smokescreen as if saying, that isn't any proof!

Smokescreen rose off of the berth and to his pedes, before he walked over to her with a few stomps for emphasis..

Smokescreen poked her chassis before he continued "Oh and how about Ratchet found some saliva and guess what, it has your CNA in it! So do you want to explain to me now!"

Talus glared down at him before she said with a small snarl, "It is none of your _business!_ "

Smokescreen pointed a digit at her again before he countered, "Wrong! It is my business when my _partner_ slices and dices a fellow Cybertronian Talus! What were you thinking?!"

Talus glared at Smokescreen and asked in spite "Oh! Is this because I'm a _Predacon_ , huh?!"

Smokescreen, blinked, where had that _come from_?!

He steeled his structure and he glared and he rose his voice and he sternly answered, "Don't you dare pull the _race_ card on me Talus! I am your best friend, rider, and _partner_! I don't care what you are, you know that! But every other bot out there does! You're supposed to be an example for all Predacons, Autobots, and Decepticons alike!

It doesn't matter if you're annoyed, angry, or glitchy, you need to keep a level processor or else every bot out there will label you as an animal, or worse...a _monster_. I don't want to ride a monster Talus, I don't want my best friend to be labeled as one either!"

Talus glared at him, her servos were shaking they were clenched so hard.

"Do you ever think before you do something like that? Do you have any idea what you could have started? Maybe Predacon hunters! You could have...!"

"Do I ever think? Do I ever _think_?! Of course I think, but it seems that nobody in this scrapped place ever thinks that maybe I don't want to be an _example_! That maybe I don't want to be the link in-between all of our races. That maybe...I could just be... _me_." Talus was almost whispering by the time she was done.

Smokescreen looked at his best friend before he asked "Is this what's been bothering you Talus? The pressure of being the Ambassador for Cybertronians and Predacons?"

Talus sighed and she said, in a defeated tone, "I don't want to talk about it Smokescreen"

Smokescreen looked up at his best friend's helm before he asked "Why not?"

Talus just shook her helm before saying "Because it doesn't matter Smokescreen, you know Predaking needs me, but so do _you_ Autobots.", with that she then walked out of Smokescreen's quarters.

Not caring if he called her name right now, she needed to be alone right now, just for a while, to think things through.

* * *

 **The Nemesis' Med-Bay:** _Two Megacycles Later_

Talus walked into the Med-Bay of the Nemesis, there were three patients in there currently, one was the Constructicon Chop Shop she had nearly scrapped.

The second was a still in stasis Starscream, he also showed no signs of waking up, Ratchet had always sad that it would be a miracle if the Seeker even opened an optic. Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylinx had did a number on the Seeker, even Talus was disgusted when he came in.

The third was a recently cloned Predacon named Grimwing, whom looked a bit too much like Darksteel to be comfortable, just a dark grey and green where Darksteel was more blue and silver in color.

Despite being powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Predaking on a good day, his inherent sense of honor and chivalry separate him from the other vicious, ambitious members of his kind.

He finds it disgraceful that his brothers and sisters use their abilities to try dominate the weak, and he will go to any length to stop his fellow Predacons from trying to conquer the weaker Cybertronians behind Predaking's back with Talus.

He had become the second ever Predabot, right behind Talus, when he had asked Talus about her unique symbol and what it meant, he also helped with relations between the Autobots, Ex-Decepticons, and Predacons.

Talus and Grimwing had also become pretty good friends. They both spar a bunch, and Grimwing has a sense of equality so strong, he doesn't even _fly_ when they spar, Talus secretly loved this about him, not that she would ever tell him that though.

But when Talus and Smokescreen take off into the air, Grimwing would usually join them and both Talus/Smokescreen would race the green Ursagryph.

The Technafury and rider usually won though.

Talus smiled at Grimwing as he lifted his helm up and once his piercing yellow optics landed on her structure, he smiled and waved his right clawed servo at the TechnaFury.

Talus waved back and she asked as she walked over, "What happened this time?"

Grimwing sighed so tiredly that it made Talus' brow ridges to go up into her helm-line, before he explained "Right now it's just Skystalker and Windrazor causing havoc a short while ago, but I fear they are going to try and harm more Cybertronian civilians, especially those known to operate with the Autobots."

Talus' optics narrowed before she asked "Do I need to get Predaking on this?"

Grimwimg shook his helm before he said "No, but Divebomb is currently scouting the skies for any signs of Skystalker and Windrazor."

Talus nodded and she said "Good, but how did you get hurt like that my friend?", Talus pointed a clawed digit to Grimwing's left wing, which had a huge bite mark dented and scratched into the delicate metal of the 'feathers'.

Grimwing looked at his left wing before he winced and said "That is courteously of a recently newly-birthed Predacon, he is massive Talus. Predaking has given him the name Rot Gut. He has to be the biggest Predacon to come out of the cloning chambers currently."

Talus raised a brow ridge before she asked "How big we talking about?"

Grimwing narrowed his optics as he calculated before he said "He is not as long as yourself or his majesty Predaking, Rot Gut is about a fifteen histers **(Feet)** shorter than his majesty, but Rot Gut is about twenty five histers shorter than you Talus.

Height wise, Rot Gut is about three histers taller than yourself Talus, and about five histers shorter than my king.

Strength wise, Talus, I will not feed you a bunch of lies. Rot Gut was barely beaten by Predaking, his majesty Predaking had air superiority that helped him win the fight, but Rot Gut will still barely listen to my king, so I tried to talk with Rot Gut...Well you can clearly _see_ how well that talk went"

As Talus heard this last part, she felt the all too familiar rage building up in her processor and spark. Nobody hurt her friends or _family_ and got away with it.

Grimwing put a servo to her foreservo armor, Talus blinked her optics, snapping out of her growing rage before Grimwing said "Talus, you must get a grasp on that rage of yours, I can see it building up in your optics, that is not a good look for you"

Talus sighed through her intakes and she said "Sorry, it's just frustrating with new scrapping responsibilities with every scrapping new Predacon, every scrapping solar cycle. It just a slagging plate of scrap"

Grimwing raised a brow ridge and he said calmly "Please shift your gears before you bust a gasket Talus, you definitely have the 'Fury' of your ancestors, that does not mean you need to let it control you"

Talus nodded her helm before she said softly "I know Grim, I know"

Grimwing smiled and he said "Good, now to let the good doctor check my wing now"

Both Predabots heard an all too familiar voice say "A very logical assumption my good Predacon, of course I must make that wing shine again, but it's condition will be all too better than new when I am done with you", it was Knockout.

Talus raised a brow ridge and she was about to ask something before Knockout said "Yes I will take good care of him, no I do not know where your _creator_ is"

Talus shut her jaw strut and she said "Okay then", Talus turned to Grimwing and she said "I'll see you later Grim, I have to talk with Smokescreen now"

Grimwing raised a brow ridge and he asked "Why? Did something happen?"

Talus sighed and she said "Yeah, we got into a fight, he keeps making the tailfin he controls go into the wrong positions now, and while my armor is thick, most of the landings still hurt"

Grimwing was about to say something when Knockout but in and exclaimed "Oh that's right, Fury, the old mech wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your Praxian _rider_ messing up your precious _flight pattern_ , turns out one of the wires for controlling said 'fin', was slipping from it's housing case."

Talus' brow ridges were in her helm line and she immediately felt a heavy guilt settle in her spark, she sighed and she said "Oh Primus, I really glitched this one up didn't I?"

Both her fellow Predabot and the Cybertronian doctor nodded their helms, Talus sighed again and she said "Well then I'm going to go make it up to him, don't wait up for me"

Both Knockout and Grimwing voiced their goodbyes and Talus went to leave the Med Bay when all three of them heard groaning coming from the second occupied berth in the Med bay.

All three of them turned and their optics widened in unison when they saw a groaning Starscream sitting up and rubbing his helm with his clawed servo.

Starscream's optics opened and he immediately froze when he saw the two Predacons currently in the room.

Talus cocked her helm to the side and she gently asked "Uh, hi there, how are you feeling there Screamy?"

The reaction was immediate, Starscream screamed, yes _screamed_ , at the top of his vocal processor while he thrashed in the berth as he tried to get away from the evil 'Predacon'.

Starscream raised his servos and he frantically tried to fire his missiles, but of course his weapons had been turned offline.

Talus started to run over to help hold Starscream down as Knockout got a injector quickly ready to sedate Starscream, turns out that was the wrong thing to do with a desperate and cornered Seeker.

It happened almost in slow motion, as Talus went to hold Starscream down, Starscream literally ripped a missile off of his foreservo armor, and he threw the missile right at the running TechnaFury femme.

The missile flew through the air and before anyone could react or even move, the missile's head hit dead on with Talus neck components.

The explosion knocked the TechnaFury silly and immediately her optics started to get fuzzy and she started to lose consciousness.

Talus' large structure slammed onto her spinal struts and compacted main wings, onto the hard floor of the Medbay, dazed and confused.

Wh-Why couldn't she get any intake in?!

She felt odd... _disconnected_ from her structure almost.

Wait was that Energon... _her_ Energon?!

She could faintly hear voices, they were almost like she was under an Energon river, or under Earth's water...what were they saying?

She could hear her name.

 _'Talus!'_

She could make out other things as well.

 _'Stay awake!'_

 _'Get Ratchet now!'_

 _'Talus stay with me!'_

 _'She's losing Energon too fast!'_

Talus felt almost... _Numb_.

It felt good, she wanted to go into recharge now, she slowly made her numb structure shut her optics.

The last thing she heard before she went into oblivion, was...Smokescreen?

" ** _TALUS!_** "

After that, she knew no more.

* * *

 **Well there we go, that's it.**

 **Book One of Transformers Prime: Beats Hunters, Rise of the TechnaFury is officially complete. :)**

 **And yes, I had to leave with a cliffhanger, all the great authors do that! XD**

 **Well you all know the drill, please read and review. Who knows, if I get a lot of reviews, I might put Book two out early?**

 **Well until next time guys.**

 **This is DIZILLA signing off for now.**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


End file.
